Burning Road To Love
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: She walked out of his room, and seconds later, she heard glass shatter./\/\.Language,AdultThemes, DEATH!R&R! KLENA!
1. In Which They Make a Deal

**Well, here I am, with a new multi-chapter fic. I haven't given up on 'To Love You Back', but all my chappies are on my old laptop, which took an unfortunate trip to the dumpster, and I really couldn't even _start_ thinking about rewriting the chapters, _IT WAS A NIGHTMARE_.**

**Anyway, if you all could be sweethearts and like this page :**

**http:/ / ****.com/**** pages/ Klaus-Smith-TVD/ 185511078167248**

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Smith (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**Also, I have made my first ever Elena/Klaus fanvid.. if you wanna watch it, here's the link:**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs **

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvid. Also, subscribe please:) !**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**Soo, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but this is a Klaus/Elena fic, so if you don't like this fic, don't read it ;).**

**Klaus/Elena, I mean SERIOSULY? I know. Like I said to one of my favorite authors; I've got a sick taste of OTP's.**

**There aren't much fics about this pairing out there, and that makes me sad ;(.**

**Anyway, Katherine actually left _just_ to inform Elena and Damon that Klaus has the cure, so Klaus still has the bottle, and is ready to switch the deal.**

**So therefore, here I present;**

…**...**

**Burning Road to Love**

**Ch1: When Was The Last Time You; Made a Deal?**

…**...**

"Well, I'm the one you should be thanking," A familiar voice from the doorway spoke, surprised. Elena, automatically stood up from the bed, and looked at her doppelganger. "I know a cure," She added, her eyes narrowing smugly.

Aware of the sudden guest, Damon opened his eyes, but didn't move. Elena couldn't help but replay in her mind the kiss they just shared, and immensely wondered where Stefan was. He said he was going to look for a cure, and she hadn't seen him since The Founders picnic. She then started thinking about their future. What would happen now that Elena semi-admitted that she loved Damon back? Should she break up with Stefan? Should she just end it with both of them and end their pain altogether?

"What is it?" Elena said quickly, as Katherine made her way towards the bed, and sat down, brushing the hair out of Damon's eyes. She took a step forward, and Katherine looked at her. "You'll find out soon, Klaus doesn't like people spoiling his surprises," was Katherine's answer, and at the mention of the hybrid's name, Elena turned furious.

"_Klaus?_ Why _Klaus_? He got what he wanted, he's the damn hybrid already, what does he want _now_?" Elena snapped, stomping her foot, and moving dangerously close to Katherine. The vampire stood up, and grabbed Elena by the throat, pushing her into the nearest wall. Damon's struggles were loud, as he tried to get off the bed, but in the end he gave up in misery.

"Listen to me, little girl. I've been set free, I didn't _have_ to come here, and save your lover's stupid ass, but I _did_. One more trick, and I _will_ leave," Katherine said lowly, pressing Elena further into the wall with every new sentence. Downstairs, a bell rang. "Saved by the bell, how ironic," Katherine murmured just as there was a loud banging on the door. Elena clenched her jaw and forcibly pushed Katherine off her, who landed straight on Damon, emitting a giggle from the female vampire. Being the one to control her emotions fast, Elena walked down the stairs slowly. _Stupid hybrid can wait with his ass out in the cold_. When she finally reached the door, she opened it, happy to remember that she was the _owner_ of the house, _and he can't do jack shit without being invited in_. She opened the door, just as Stefan was about to knock once more, harder this time. He didn't realise the door was going to open so he literally knocked on her _eye_. Elena squealed, and took took a step back, brushing her eye. A bruise was bound to be found there tomorrow. Elena opened both of her eyes to see a confused but surprised Stefan, and a smug looking Klaus, who's face turned into an emotionless mask as soon she laid her eyes on him. She grabbed Stefan's sleeve and pulled him into the house. Klaus, who finally moved from his posture, moved forward, clenching his jaw when he felt the barrier pushing him back. He looked up at Elena's face.

"You do realise I _can _come in now?" He said lowly, his Welsh accent almost made Elena drop her scowl. She had a thing for accents that were similar to the British one. He dropped his act and animatedly stepped through the door frame, throwing his hands on either sides of him to prove his point.

"H-How?" She asked, taking a step back, and trying to take Stefan with her. Instead, he stood his ground, not saying anything the whole time.

"Well, something involving the whole _hybrid_ combination. I'm a half-werewolf now," He answered to her, making her look like a foolish idiot. Even though this was a serious discovery, she couldn't help but blush under his gaze. She peeked a look at Stefan who's face was stone-like, and he had yet to say a word. He didn't even look at either of them, he decided the ground was much more interesting than the life threatening situation.

"What's the cure?" She asked instead, and let him pass through the hallway, and into the living room. Stefan was walking in front of her, and behind Klaus, following his every move.

"All shall be explained in due time, sweet Elena." He answered.

"I want the answer _now_. I let you kill me, just so you could become a were-vampire, _and_ you killed Jenna, my last guardian. I _deserve_ to know," Elena said, making the mistake of walking forward and grabbing his sleeve, just under his elbow. He turned around, not even _shaking _her hand off of his arm. He looked past her head, and at Stefan, who immediately took her hand from his arm.

"Elena, Klaus _will_ give Damon the cure." He said, punctuating every word slowly and meaningfully.

Elena didn't listen, she shook out of Stefans' grip and looked at the Original. "Can't you give it to him _now?_ He's dying upstairs, he might as well die before we even get there," She said quickly, grabbing his attention once again. "But then of course, you wouldn't care, now would you?" She said darkly, crossing her arms and watching him move around the room, and in front of the fireplace._ Maybe if I had enough strength to just push him into the fire, he would burn and go to hell_. "Where is Elijah, anyway? He at least knows the basic means of communication around here," She said.

"My brother is dead, and finally re-united with his family. Just like I promised him," Klaus finally spoke, now looking through Damons' scotch and making approving sounds at the back of his throat. Damon didn't like anyone going through his property. She scowled through her thoughts and walked forward, slapping Klaus's hand away. He looked up sharply, clearly surprised.

"_Careful_," he said surprisingly, the same words he said when Elena nearly walked through the fire to protect Jenna. "You wouldn't want to go about provoking a powerful hybrid -now the_ oldest_ original in the world- now would you?"

Elena shook her head frustratingly. "I don't care. I _need_ the cure._ Now _."

"And you wouldn't want to be ordering about someone much,_ much_ more powerful than you," He added as afterthought, cocking his head to the side and back, quickly.

Elena's temper flared. She didn't know why, Rose lasted over a week before Damon killed her, and that was when she got bitten by a transformed wolf, while Damon got bit by Tyler before he had phased into his wolf. Doing the maths mentally, she guessed Damon would be okay for the next few days, if not double or triple what Rose had. But then again, Damon was upstairs sweating, nearly unconscious, and barely breathing, _clearly_ suffering.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want, as long as you give me the cure first," She said finally, eyeing him as he made himself comfortable on the sofa beside the fire. Was he really that stupid as to be absolutely relaxed in his enemies house?_ Idiot._

"Bring Mr. Salvatore downstairs, along with Katerina. We need to discuss some matters," He said, finally looking up at Elena. His smouldering hazel blue eyes dared her to say otherwise. And shewanted to. But she also wanted to save Damon. "I do realise that I'm quiet a handsome man, but there _really is _no need to stare like an idiot," He said slowly, the Welsh accent mocking her further. Elena blinked and looked away quickly, her face heating up immediately. He made her_ feel_ like an idiot. She turned to Stefan who looked up at the heat of gaze. He didn't say anything, instead, he decided to move a few feet and let her pass. For a few seconds, she only stared at the space where Stefan stood moments ago. "Go on, sweetheart, we don't have all day," Klaus' voice spoke from behind her, and automatically made her move forward and to the stairs.

When she walked into Damon's room, Katherine was already pulling him off of the bed, and letting one of his arms dangle around her shoulder. "Oh, thank god. This lad is heavier than I thought. Help me out," Katherine said as soon as she heard Elena run up the stairs. Elena walked forward and went to Damon's free side, and managed to help Katherine pull him up and on his feet.

"He wasn't even surprised that I was alive, quiet the opposite actually," Elena said. She didn't even know why she was talking to her, let alone talking_ about_ someone.

"The Bennett witches have always produced one of the most powerful generations out there, that's why he wasn't surprised," Katherine explained.

"How did he know?" Elena whispered. "That she was alive?"

"He has his ways of finding out," Was her only answer just as they brought Damon into the living room. As soon as Stefan saw the struggling girls, he ran over to them, taking Damon in arms and letting him sit on the sofa.

Damon himself looked dead (er) that before, with dark circles under his eyes and his usually healthy looking skin, having a blunt snow-white dampness to it. He looked more than exhausted, and he hadn't even been walking for hours now. The only thing that still reminded her of the old Damon, were his bloody-pink plump lips. Thinking of his lips, she replayed the kiss in her mind, and then staring worriedly at Stefan, thinking of his reaction. He couldn't blame Damon, of course, as he had been practically immobile, and he would forgive her easily too.

"Where has your mind been wondering off to, sweet Elena?" Klaus' voice taunted her from her left side. Her mind started to function again properly, and she snapped her head to the side, secretly grabbing the necklace around her neck. The necklace that wasn't _there_. She looked around the whole living room, her eyes searching quickly. She _swore_ she had it on before she made her way upstairs to help Katherine bring Damon down. "Looking for this?" He asked sweetly, as her necklace dangled from his hands. Elena's eyes narrowed and she looked up at his face, seeing his full on grinning face.

Dimples.

_Oh _God.

His grin grew wider and Elena's eyes widened as she gulped nervously. Katherine, Stefan and Damon were sitting together on one of the sofa, which left the space beside Klaus, and Damon's favourite armchair.

Her hand reached out towards her necklace, and she took it back, holding it tightly in her palms. To her great surprise, Stefan wasn't doing anything, instead he was calm, not caring that Klaus _had _in fact stolen her vervain necklace, that protected her from manipulation. She calmly sat down in Damon's armchair, and faced Klaus.

"What did you want to discuss?" She asked quietly, keeping her emotions under check, and kept her face professionally stoic.

"The deal, of course," He explained, frowning at the loss of the necklace. His voice was a little mossed, concentrated. Elena _really _didn't want to know what exactly was going through his mind right now.

"And what does the deal include?" Elena asked, and suddenly got distracted by Katherines hand playing and soothing Damons hair back. His eyes were closed and Stefan watched Katherines moves carefully. Elena couldn't help but think of how perfect the three of them looked together, even though the way Katherine played them was wrong. Elena was aware of Klaus watching her watching them, but she didn't care.

"A year. Spent with me and helping me with my plans. In South Carolina," He offered carefully, raising his eyebrows as an ending curtsey.

"_What_?" Stefan said quickly, sitting forward and staring at Klaus in disbelief.

"I _told_ you I changed my mind, dear Stefan," He then turned to Elena, facing her directly, as he stood up. "Now, do you want the cure, or not?"

"Of _course_ I want the cure," Elena began. "But why _me_? Why _now_? And how could _I_ help you?" She asked quickly, sitting forward in her seats. Klaus wasn't making any sense. He _killed _ her, to become something further unnatural, and now he wanted what? Her _help_? For a _year_ in _SOUTH CAROLINA_?

"Ahh, so many questions, so _little _time," He said confidently, as he took a few steps forward. Elena stood up and took a couple of steps closer to the Original were-vampire. He grinned, surprise sparkling in his eyes. "You really _are_ something, aren't you, my lovely doppelganger?" He murmured softly, his hazel blue eyes wildly gesturing and proving his point.

"The Cure," Was her only answer as she reached out, letting her palm dangle patiently. He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a small glass item, full of rich burgundy mixture. The literal 'key' dangled by his fingertips, and all four waiting people waited for his next move.

"Agree first," He said finally, watching the scene with careful and guarded eyes. Elena could see before she heard the movement, but suddenly Klaus hand reached out and hit a moving object, which turned out to be Katherine, as she flew towards the fireplace. Momentarily, her pretty designer clothes hit the fire, but the next moment, she was already out of the fire, and standing her ground. Klaus didn't even spare her a look. "Do _not_ make a mistake, Katerina," Klaus said. Stefan stood up.

"_No_. We made a deal, Klaus. _I _am going with you for a decade, not Elena," Stefan stated firmly.

"You still haven't answered my question," Elena said instead, gathering all her courage and stepping forward.

"And you still haven't agreed,"

"I am _not_ getting myself into something I know nothing of," Elena snapped, taking a step forward and reaching for the bottle. Klaus grinned and held his hand high, out of Elena's reach.

_He thought this was some game._

"Which loosely translates to, you now wanting to save Damon?" Klaus mocked her, shaking his cure from side to side.

"I never _said_ that. I'll agree, once you explain,"

"But dear, I _already _did. You and I, solving problems in South Caroline, for a year," He said slowly, waiting for the proposition to sink in.

"And you will not kill me?" She asked.

He shook his head "No,"

"And you will _not_ turn me into a vampire?"

He, once again shook his head "No,"

"_And_," He rolled his eyes. "you will _not_ manipulate me in _any_ way?"

"You have my word,"

"How can I trust you?"

"Because, right now, I have no use lying to you. I just want to go home, with a lovely doppelganger accompanying me," He stated cleverly, smirking at his own knowledge.

"And," Elena said again. "You _will_ let me contact my friends and family? And you will give me a day to get ready?" Elena added, determinedly facing Klaus, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Elena, _no," _Stefan spoke from the side. He stepped forward, but Klaus held his hand up, sparing him a single look.

"Deciding for sweet Elena again, are we?" Klaus asked, smiling to himself for some reason.

"H-how did you know about that?" Elena asked, shushing Stefan.

"You're mind is rather mesmerising while you're not wearing the vervain necklace," He said instead.

"Was that a statement, or a compliment?" She challenged him, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes on the cure.

"Whatever you wish it to be," He said straight after. "So, what's it gonna be? An innocent year

with me in South Carolina, _no_ _harm_, or let poor Damon die?"

Elena looked at Katherine, who was standing in the same position as before, worriedly biting her bottom lip. Elena knew that Katherine would never let love get in the way, but she still clearly cared for both of her ex-lovers. She met Elena's eye but kept quiet. Elena turned to her left and looked at Stefan, pleading with her eyes to let her go. Leaving Stefan will be the hardest thing for her, now that they got past all their issues and the sacrifice, but as much as she wanted to stay right here, in his arms, she needed to save Damon, who in turn saved _Matt_ and Caroline. His eyes popped open, and he still had the power to give her that irresistible grin as he sweated again and again.

She _needed_ to save him.

"O-" Was the only sound that left Elena's mouth, before loud groans filled the room, coming from Damon's mouth. Elena made her way to aid him, but Katherine was faster, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and soothing his back.

Elena realised something in that moment,

Katherine _did_ care for Damon, and she was still clearly in love with Stefan.

Damon's groans died down as soon as Katherine was there, and Elena smiled sadly, knowing that Katherine would replace her gratefully if she was to leave for a certain amount of time. Once again, Elena could feel Klaus watching her, watching them.

"Okay, I'll do it," Elena said finally. "I'll come with you," She went to reach for the bottle but Klaus grabbed her hand before she could. Surprised, she pulled her hand back.

"_No_-one will try to help you escape, understood?" Klaus said, cocking his head towards the three vampires on his left side.

"No-one," Elena confirmed. Klaus smirked then, and evil smile on that pale, handsome face. He looked back at her, grinning slightly, and once again, Elena realised she didn't have her necklace in her hands. She looked down and noticed it on the ground. She must have dropped it when she went to help Damon. "Don't look at me like that," Elena found the courage to say, as her face heated up.

"Katherine will give Damon the cure as soon as we leave, that should give us about six hours of head start before he heals completely. I don't want to face any un-pleasant situations where I have two crazed Salvatores that might have followed me. You have a day to say your goodbye's and time to pack," Klaus said. "I'll be there at 10 in the morning Elena, no excuses, or Damon dies," Klaus threatened, shaking his finger at her like a child. Elena, out of anger, smacked it away and Klaus rose his eyebrows, clearly surprised. He turned to Stefan. "Well look at that, my precious doppelganger is quiet _feisty,_"

_Asshole._

…**...**

**Well, did you like it? As soon as I started writing, I couldn't stop.**

_**Next chapter: When Was The Last Time You; Said Goodbye?**_

_**Preview;**_

"_Why don't you take a picture?" He asked cruelly, sarcasm dripping from every word. She turned towards him and narrowed her eyes, aware of the tears already gathering in her eyes._

"_You are such a cold-hearted bastard." She whispered furiously, and instantly, his cruel grin disappeared. Elena wanted to smile at her accomplishment, as she still remembered how Klaus came to be._


	2. In Which She Says Goodbye

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. **

**Anyway, I do realise that Klaus is a bit OOC in this chapter, but that's because he's a bit curious towards Elena, and he finds himself fascinated by her. So don't worry, our lovely, evil Klaus WILL be back soon.**

**Chapter dedicated to_ ItalianBookworm._ Check her fics out, they're _amazing_ (: !**

**I made another Klaus/Elena fanvid, a better one this time;**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs **

**/watch?v=GkD9RjlfRHo**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!**

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvid. **

**http: / / ****.com/**** pages/**** Klaus-Sterling-TVD/ 185511078167248 **

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Sterling (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**I do not own ' 4 real ' by Avril Lavigne, nor do I own ' You're not sorry ' by Taylor Swift!**

**...**

**Burning Road to Love**

**Ch2: When Was The Last Time You; Said Goodbye?**

**...**

**Previously;**

"_Katherine will give Damon the cure as soon as we leave, that should give us about six hours of head start before he heals completely. I don't want to face any un-pleasant situations where I have two crazed Salvatores that might have followed me. You have a day to say your goodbye's and time to pack," Klaus said. "I'll be there at 10 in the morning Elena, no excuses, or Damon dies," Klaus threatened, shaking his finger at her like a child. Elena, out of anger, smacked it away and Klaus rose his eyebrows, clearly surprised. He turned to Stefan. "Well look at that, my precious doppelganger is quiet feisty,"_

_Asshole._

**...**

For the seventh time that day, Elena shook her head in disbelief. Klaus wanted _her_, for a year. He even _promised_ to keep her out of harm's way, which was quiet bizarre when he was the most dangerous supernatural being out there right now. Then again, it was worth dying if Damon was going to be saved and cured fully.

Elena smirked cruelly, laughing at her own wisdom. Klaus will be picking her up in about three hours, and Elena made sure that she packed _every_ piece of clothing in her travelling bags, along with photo's, her laptop, iPod, beauty products and anything else she could find in her room and all over the house. Purposely, she just wanted Klaus to have difficulty bringing all her stuff down and into his car. She checked the time again, and quickly jumped into hers and Jeremy's shared shower. She washed through her hair, and used her body wash, taking her time and trying to remember the last moments she spent in her house, the house she grew up in. When she was clean enough to satisfy her needs, she packed her stuff back, and started blow drying her hair. She decided to leave it normal today, instead of straightening it. She dressed to confuse Klaus further.

She put on a black lace bra, and made sure to wear a white singlet with a 'v' cut, that showed off the edges of her bra. A black leopard patterned black skirt with a leather belt, and a black scarf.

She grinned at her reflection. Dressing in black today was bound to piss him off somehow. She reached into her travelling bags, and finally found her black gladiators that received from Jenna as a gift.

Once Elena's mind drifted to Jenna, she smiled sadly when she remembered what Klaus did to her, and how cruelly he killed her. _Bastard__. _

Elena grabbed her beauty bag, and applied mascara, making sure not to over do it, as she didn't want her face to look imbalanced. When she was done with her eyes, she applied the softest pink peach lip gloss she could find. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her hair. It became as wavy as Katherines, but a little shorter, and Elena smirked. She packed her things up and began writing her letters.

First she wrote a long letter to Stefan, explaining how hard it was to leave him, but it was the right thing to do. She also didn't want to write the second part of the letter, but she knew that she would only be keeping him back, so she broke up with him.

Second, she wrote to Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler and Alaric, explaining the situation, and warning Bonnie to keep out of it, and that she'll talk to them soon.

Third, she wrote to Jeremy. She told him multiple times that she will always love him, and to take care of Bonnie, and keep her from doing anything stupid that will be later regretted.

Fourth, she wrote to Damon, giving him a couple of warning in the two paragraphs, and telling him not to wait for her under any circumstances, and not to do anything stupid.

And lastly, she wrote to Katherine. To be honest, she wasn't going to acknowledge her at all, but she knew that Katherine would be the only person that would carry out the mission. Her letter was actually pretty straight forward.

_Katherine,_

_Take care of them, or I'll kick your ass next time I see you._

_-E_

She guessed that Katherine would most likely just laugh at her poor excuse of a letter, but after the performance yesterday, she realised that Katherine would be staying for a while, or at least as long as Damon was healing.

She was glad that Jeremy stayed over at Bonnies over the weekend. She walked down the stairs and made herself breakfast for the last time in the kitchen. The shiny reflection on the fridge, reminded her that she had streaks of tears running down her face. She rubbed at her cheeks, and smiled when they disappeared.

Suddenly, she felt chills go up her arms, and she turned around, breathing in deeply. She handed the five letters to Stefan, making sure each envelope had their rightful names on them.

Stefan cupped her cheek, pleading with his eyes. "There's still time, Elena, we can run,"

"And Damon will die," Elena added, shaking her head. Stefan's face neared hers, and she allowed his lips to press against hers. When he pulled away, he looked at her fully.

"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked her, clearly confused as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am hoping to piss him off," Elena stated and winked at him.

"How will that anger him?"

"Klaus is evil, but he also has some sense of humour. And I imagine he will be in a good mood today, as he got what he wanted. So I am dressing as if I would be attending a funeral," Elena said cleverly, drinking the glass of milk. Stefan's arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned his head against hers. "Ugh, you should see all the things I packed, which is practically my whole room. He'll have some trouble carrying them all down to the car,"

"Must you make things so hard? If you'll be good, he might let us visit," He said thoughtfully, grazing his fingertips against Elenas cheek.

"Make sure you read the letters _after_ we leave, Stefan," Elena quickly changed the subject, and popped a mint. She turned to him. "No cheating,"

"As you wish. And you'll call me everyday," He made her promise.

"Just to annoy Klaus," She said evilly, her smirk appearing again. Stefan looked confused for a moment and looked at her expectantly. "Klaus said that he'll need to supervise my calls,"

"Perfect," Stefan said sarcastically.

…**...**

Elena heard an unfamiliar car hit the gravel outside, and nearly choked on her glass of water. She smirked then, practising her Katherine postures and cunning looks. She grabbed her hand bag and stepped out to the front porch. She walked down the stairs, and tried to cover her face as she felt him near her. Unsurprisingly quickly, she was already thrust against the car, and pinned down.

"You think I could be _so_ stupid, Katerina?" He mocked her, making Elena burst out laughing, enjoying every moment of his cockiness. He looked at her, clearly surprised with a hint of confusion.

"You really _are_ stupid, Klaus, if you thought I was Katherine, then," She said between giggles. He let her go, and straightened up.

"I apologise for my confusion," He finally said, helping her from against the car. She shook out of his grasp, and went around to sit in the front passenger seat. She gave him the house keys as she made herself comfortable. "The bags are upstairs, third door on your left. Lock the house and leave the keys under the door mat after," She ordered him, not daring to spare him a look. She didn't need to see him to know he was literally fuming at her treatment, so she looked ahead instead.

"Anything else, _princess_?" He asked sarcastically, forcefully shutting her door close. When she didn't answer, in vampire speed, he entered the house easily, and not even a few seconds later, he already had most of the bags on the bag of the car. He redid it once again, and left the keys under the mat.

He stepped into the car and shut the door behind him. Elena turned towards her house again, trying her hardest to remember it the way it was before she became familiar with the vampire world. Just like yesterday, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move, _every breath_.

"Why don't you take a picture?" He asked cruelly, sarcasm dripping from every word. She turned towards him and narrowed her eyes, aware of the tears already gathering in her eyes.

"You are _such _a _cold-hearted_ bastard." She whispered furiously, and instantly, his cruel grin disappeared. Elena wanted to smile at her accomplishment, as she still remembered how Klaus came to be. He _was_ practically a bastard child, as his parents never married, and all they had was that short-lasting love affair.

He didn't say anything, but waited patiently until Elena buckled up, and then backed out of the drive way. Elena observed him briefly. He _was_ a good driver, for a thousand year old vampire.

"I suppose Elijah had been considerate enough tell you the _tale_ of him and I before Katerina escaped, no?" He asked half an hour into the drive

"Yes,"

"Very well then," Klaus answered, casually leaning his right arm by the window, and steering the wheel with his other free hand.

…**...**

"What is the cure?" Elena asked, two hours into the trip. Up until then, it was dead-quiet, with Klaus occasionally stopping for coffee and toilet breaks. Klaus turned to her.

"Why would you want to know that? Young Salvatore is safe, and that's all that matters,"

"Why _don't_ you want me to know?"

"No reason, I just don't want to be a regular donor, just in case," He joked slightly, but Elena didn't even crack a smile, instead she just stared at his smile again, and those _dimples_. When Elena didn't react, Klauses smile vanished, and Elena realised how truly alone he was. He didn't have anyone, not one member of his family, and felt the need to earn approval from _her_.

_Serves you right, asshole, there was no need to murder them_.

"The vervain tea you made mustn't have been strong enough," he commented.

"Then get _out_ of my head!" She said, clearly embarrassed. She left her vervain necklace in Stefan's envelope, feeling the need to give it back to him.

"I can't help it, there is nothing else to do,"

"Then turn the radio on and listen to music,"

"Nothing interesting is on," He said smugly, grinning at her again.

Annoyed, Elena took her iPod out of her bag, and set it down on the dashboard. She let it on free shuffle and relaxed when she heard the familiar beat of her favourite songs. "There, stay out of my head," She said quietly, turning her head back. "And what do you mean by being a regular donor?"

"My blood's the cure," He explained, sighing.

"Just _your_ blood? What about Elijah, and the others?"

"I don't know, I never had the chance to find out," He answered.

…**...**

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
>I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down<br>And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
>And you think it will be fine again but not this time around<em>

_You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't want to hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I won't believe you baby like I did before<br>You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

_Lookin' so innocent  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could'a loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cuz its worked each time before...<em> 

"You've got an unbearably long combination of that Taylor Swifts songs," Klaus commented, just as 'You're not sorry' came on for the first time since she turned the iPod on over three hours ago.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked and turned to Klaus, blinking in boredom.

"No, it's rather agonizing though. I swear that I've heard enough of her country songs to last me life time," He said.

"Good, let's just loop it one more time then," She smiled in satisfaction. He went to grab the iPod but Elena slapped his hands away. "My iPod, my rules,"

"My _car_, _my_ rules," He snapped back, turning her iPod of with one hand. She just stared at him while he operated the technology with ease.

"For a thousand old vampire, you seem to be very familiar with technology," She commented thoughtfully as he turned his head towards her.

He smirked then, and copied her quote from yesterday. "Was that a compliment, or a statement?" Elena decided to play along.

"Whatever you want it to be,"

…_...So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>There's nothing left to beg for<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I won't believe you baby like I did before<em> 

She then proceeded to grab the iPod back, and turned it on, switching it to her Avril Lavigne album.

…**...**

When the last chorus of her favourite song came on, Elena peeked a look at Klaus, and grinned. Comically, she thought of a black white wall, earning a confused stare from Klaus. She ignored him, instead turned up her iPod louder, and began humming along.

_'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<br>And I just wanted you to know  
>(I'm for real)<br>'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<br>And I just wanted you to know _

When the song finished, she turned her iPod off, and put it in her pocker. "How much longer?" Elena asked, sighing and trying to get comfortable in her seat, with the belt on. Her phone beeped, and she bit her lop nervously.

"Go ahead," Klaus allowed her, and stared ahead. Elena took her phone out of her hand bag, and checked her texts.

_Elena, we need to talk. NOW._

_-C_

"Later," He said again, holding his hand out. Elena looked up at him and shook her head.

"Let me text her back first,"

Her fingers typed a quick reply and then she turned her phone off, and gave it to Klaus. "And you'll just trust me with your personal items, just like that?" He asked curiously, a smug tint to his voice. Elena rose an eyebrow.

"It's on a pin number, you'll never guess it," Elena said, purposely thinking of that blank, white wall again. His curious eyes met hers again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Does it keep you out of my head?"

"No," He said finally. "It just confuses me. I can practically feel your emotions this way, but all I can see is white, it confuses me,"

"Still, you can't see what I'm thinking,"

"It's more of a barrier actually. I'm pretty sure that if I pushed harder, I could easily slip through," He murmured, not enjoying this new discovery. After the month of learning about Klaus, Elena knew that he didn't like being weak in _any_ situations. And even though slipping into her mind for nothing more than entertainment wasn't anything serious, it was obvious he liked being in control.

"You made that sound _so_ dirty," Elena answered. Usually, she would giggle, laugh maybe, but right now, she didn't feel like doing either of those. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he killed her once, or maybe the part where he was a malicious, manipulating, thousand year old vampire. Elena didn't know.

…**...**

Half an hour later, they arrived.

…**...**

**Hope you found entertaining enough (: !**

**Preview:**

_A thin, ghostly finger touched her cheek, and then fully -yet softly- grabbed her face. "Wow," the woman breathed out, searching over Elena's features. "So much like Katherine," She said finally, smiling slightly. By this moment, Klaus hand was already gone, and she found herself completely frightened. She didn't know why though. Klaus was the most feared vampire in the world, and she should be shaking in fear standing next to him. But right now, without Klaus reassurance, she felt bare. _Exposed.


	3. In Which There is Surprise

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;). I also make manips (check out my Katherine/Klaus manip for proof), so if any of you want tvd manips, just let me know and I'll make one, and upload it to YT in the best quality as soon as I can.**

**My Klena fanvids :**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs **

**/watch?v=GkD9RjlfRHo**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!**

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvids. **

**http: / / ****.com/**** pages/**** Klaus-Sterling-TVD/ 185511078167248 **

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Sterling (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**A little bit of violence is included in this chapter, and some Klena moments too. Please welcome the new OC's with open arms, people!**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**...**

**Burning Road to Love**

**Ch3: When Was The Last Time You; Were Surprised?**

**...**

When they finally pulled into the drive-way, Elena almost gasped at the sight. To be honest, she expected a huge, tan bricked castle surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and seeing poor servants and 'blood donors' running around, kissing his feet.

But instead, she saw a beautiful, three story mansion with grayish-tan exterior. The front door was rather large, white and extravagant, surrounded by green hanging -mossy- plants with lovely red roses growing out it.

"Interesting theory," Klaus said from her right, and opened his door. Elena grabbed her hand bag and her iPod, and too, stepped out of the car, closing it with much force. Klaus looked behind him, and at Elena, warning her. She just rose an eyebrow and looked away. He held his hand out, side-smiling slightly and waiting for her acceptance. Just like she had done before, she ignored his offer, and stepped forward, standing by the door. When she turned around, she saw Klaus marching forward with the hand in his pocket.

_Serves you right._

He looked up immediately, and narrowed his eyes. "Need I remind you that _I_ am the owner of the house, and therefore you have to follow my rules?" He asked, his bad mood returning once again.

"Need I remind you that _I'm_ _not_ a toy?" She answered back, not backing down as he neared closer and closer.

"But you _will_ treat me with respect, and vice-versa," He said finally, as they stood mere inches apart. _In your dreams asshole. _His arm shot out, and for a moment, Elena thought he was going to hit her, so she automatically closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, his hand reached behind her, and rolled the handle, pushing forward. She felt the edge of the door hit her back, as she was forcefully pushed closer to him, so close she could literally feel his breath on her forehead. "Do _not_ anger me, Elena," He murmured, and backed away, letting her open the door further to go inside. She turned around, and all she saw for a moment was white. _Pure White_. Then, across from her, stood the grand staircase, absolute marble. She stepped forward, and saw the marble had been polished thoroughly, making her see her reflection. A chuckle from behind her made her tense. She bit her lip, and only then she realised that she was making a big deal about a _staircase._

_Idiot_.

She turned to her left, and saw another white room, although it looked rather mixed with soft vanilla colours. There was a large stone-like fireplace, facing her. Unlit. She walked further, and into the room, which turned out to be a casual lounge room. There was a couch right in the middle of it, with a matching love seat, and two arm chair. She felt Klaus beside her, but kept walking. A glass coffee table was found between the love seat and three seater couch with a foot rest. A single black rose was set in a glass vase on the table. Again, she turned to her left, and saw the huge window, a similar one like in her room, yet way bigger. The room only held that window, with almost transparent white, shimmering, soft-looking curtains that fell gracefully to the white pine Swedish floor.

"The way you describe things, in your mind is..." Klaus trailed off, watching her move around the room, mesmerised by her point of view. She turned around then, and saw him standing closer than she though he was. "...a-" He began, being caught off from a voice behind him.

"Klaus, you have returned," A soft, almost melodic voice said from behind him, making Klaus stop. He didn't turn around, but grinned. His eyes swept over her face, and then decided to pay the lady some attention. Elena too, looked forward, and was met by a lovely sight.

The woman was quiet pretty, with great almost pitch black eyes, and high elegant eyebrows. Her face was rather the long type, but her plump peach lips evened it out. She reminded her strongly of Pearl, Anna's mother. The woman's eyes turned towards her, and they widened. She then turned back to Klaus, questioning him.

"This-" He held his hand out to Elena, and smiled. "- is Elena," When Elena met his eyes, and didn't make a move, his eyes turned almost stone-like and he clenched his jaw. She then met those of the unnamed woman, seeing her expecting eyes. Elena gulped -and against her will- she stepped forward, leaving her hand bag on the sofa behind her. Breathing in deeply, she put her small hand into Klaus much larger one. He smiled then, so charmingly it rivalled Damon's smile.

Elena expected his hand to be stone-like and ice cold. Yet when she touched it, she found it to be quiet warm – so much warmer than Stefan's- and seeing the tiny, almost unreadable pride in his eyes made her blush slightly. Thank god she wore foundation today, because she would have died of embarrassment. But then she remembered he could enter and read her mind like the back of his own hand.

A thin, ghostly finger touched her cheek, and the fully -yet softly- grabbed her face. "Wow," the woman breathed out, searching of Elena's features. "So much like Katerina," She said finally, smiling slightly. By this moment, Klaus hand was already gone, and she found herself completely frightened. She didn't know _why_ though. Klaus was the most feared vampire in the world, and she should be shaking in fear standing next to him. But right now, without Klaus reassurance, she felt bare. _Exposed_.

By the look on his face, he could practically read the emotions on her face. "This is Anneyse," Klaus introduced the woman, making a slight hand gesture. "One of my _loyal_ witches," He explained, stepping forward, and putting a hand on Elena's back. The woman rolled her eyes, and laughed a little, shooting Klaus a mocking glare. _God, how can she even joke around like that? I would have shit my pants._ Klaus smouldering eyes turned towards hers, but he didn't react.

"_Please_, call me Anna or Annie. I find it annoying when people tend to speak to me on formal levels," The great witch said quickly, and gave Klaus a smile. Elena nodded, and she knew that from that moment, she will get on with this witch.

"Now, if you don't mind sweetheart," He said sweetly to Annie, smiling slightly. "I shall show Elena around the estate,"

"Of course, Klaus, I'll go check if the stables have been cleaned out. It's been hard keeping everyone else in sync since you've been gone," She said, and explained quickly, cocking her head to her right.

"I'll see you tonight," He said heatedly, and then turned towards Elena, leading her upstairs.

…**...**

"And where shall I sleep? In your secret, under-ground cellars, or...?" Elena asked, trailing off just as they neared the other end of the hall. Klaus gave her a quick tour around the house, including the one other lounge room, the living room (with a plasma, _score!_), the seven other bedrooms (excluding his, you know, if he actually _slept_) and the large kitchen. The dining room was outside on the patio, and now, he lead her upstairs again, to the end of the hall. He opened the door, and pushed her inside. "I get the fact that you want respect and all, but could you _ever so kindly_ stop touching me so much?" She said, facing him. He didn't pay her any attention, and instead pushed her forward until she fully faced the room.

The bed was what caught her attention. Dark brown, almost black wood, with blood-red bedding and a king size mattress. The furniture matched too, like everywhere else in the house. The wallpaper was a rich, royal-red, with gold stripes and patterns. The carpet was pure black, and soft looking. There were two large windows right beside each other, with transparent black curtains hanging to the floor. There was an another door, a black one too, that probably led to a bathroom. Beside the furniture, there was only one painting on the wall, and the room still looked rather lonely.

"Is this your room?" She asked timidly, still exploring the interior. He shook his head.

"No, it's yours," He answered, himself looking over the details. "I hope it's alright. The witches don't like having to share me further, but they still decorated this room nicely, albeit the grudge,"

"What do you mean by sharing you?

"Well, now that I need you for my plans, the witches will spend less time with me while I spend more time with you," He said, sighing and walking forward, sliding his hand against the bedding. "And they get jealous easily, so don't give them more reasons to hate you," He warned her, but there still was a joking edge to his voice as he smiled cheekily.

"As if I ever would," She said, huffing, and moving towards the window. "But you never told me why you wanted my help in the first place,"

"To solve some problems,"

"But _what_ problems?" She asked angrily. All she knew was that he needed help solving problems, and that's all.

"All in due time, dear," He said, getting up from her bed. "Now, I'll have someone bring your stuff up. Why don't you get comfortable and I'll come for you in an hour, and have someone make you a meal," He said, opening the door. "And do _not_ walk around this house alone. I would be happy if either I, or Anna were to escort you anywhere you wish to go. I can't guarantee for the witches to leave you alone, so be careful," he warned her again, and then left the bedroom.

_Great_.

…**...**

When Elena was walking around her new bathroom, she heard a loud 'thump' in her room, and winced. She walked towards the door carefully and opened it slowly, and then breathed out in relief. Someone has brought her luggage up.

Upon Elena's arrival, the witch looked up, looking so similar to someone she had seen before, that it nearly made Elena gasp. She had long, wavy hair and lovely dark olive skin.

_Greta's sister maybe?_

"Here's your stuff, blood skank," The witch said roughly, letting her stuff fall to the floor. At the insult, Elena looked up, gasping.

"_Excuse _me?" Elena said, making the mistake of moving forward. The witch let out a melodic laugh, walking forward casually, and then narrowing her eyes.

"Let me make _one_ thing clear. You can sleep with him, and you can become his blood skank, but you he will _never_ be yours. So keep your distance," The witch said raising her hand. Elena almost screamed when she felt a tingling force under her feet. And just like a harmless fly, she was swung across the room, and her back hit one of her bed posts. The witch's face turned into an elegant sneer as she exited the bedroom.

Elena gasped, wincing as she stood up. Her hand reached behind her, and felt the white fabric deeply soaked. Her teeth clenched as she started walking towards the door, locking it, and starting to take her clothes off. She shook the skirt off, along with her shoes and scarf. Her shirt was a challenge though. When she finally managed to take it off, she left it on the floor along with the rest of her outfit.

…**...**

Elena stepped into her hot shower, almost shrieking when the water hit her wound. She reached behind her and then brought her hand back, biting her lip at the sight of blood.

"Bloody territorial bitch," Elena muttered under her breath, watching the deep red turn light pink. She looked around her, and saw a shower beauty step, and started washing her hair with the shampoo.

When she finished with the conditioner, the water started turning rather cold, so she took quickly washed her body, and turned the shower off. When she stepped out of the shower, she quickly grabbed the black one, as she didn't want to stain the other white one with her blood, and alarm Klaus, or anyone else.

…**...**

She chose her outfit carefully, making sure she out on a black, thin strapped -nearly unforeseeable- tank top, under her peachy, flowy lace shirt. She decided on normal light blue -washed out- skinny jeans and simple trimmed sandals. She decided to straighten her hair this time, and pulled some of her side back slightly. She smiled to her reflection and took a deep breath. She finally walked out of the bathroom after the half an hour, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was standing in her room.

The first with she met at this house -Annie?- was standing in the middle of the room, looking strangely at the shirt she was holding.

_Elena's shirt_.

The witch looked up, and immediately stood up, dropping the shirt to the ground. "I'm sorry, I could sense a wound around the house so I decided to find it before Klaus did," Annie said, confused. "How did this happen?"

"Klaus was right when he said that his witches were overly-obssesive over him, all I said was ' excuse me?' after she insulted me, and then the next she was threatening me and swinging me across the room," Elena murmured under her nose, her slight anger returning.

"Don't worry about it, the hatred will pass and they'll leave you alone. Just don't provoke them, even Klaus won't be able to stop them then," The witch said kindly, picking her shirt up, and balling it up. "I'll put some un-staining powder on this, and it shall be as good as it was before,"

"Thank you," Elena said politely, not knowing what to say. She smiled tightly and the witch walked out of the room. Elena sighed, and slumped, finally relaxing. Her hand reached behind her, and she again touched her back gently. After all the blood washed away, it turned out to be a medium sized scratch. But there were also bruises surrounding the wound, that made it hard for her to stretch and stand straight.

Elena walked forward, and brought all her luggage to the other side of the room, by the bathroom door. She bended to pick up her hand bag that she left on the floor, and winced visibly, reaching behind her, and grabbing her back.

A chill ran up her spine, and she turned around quickly, gasping when she saw him standing there, watching her curiously.

"Back pains?" He asked, his brow furrowing and lips set in a firm line. She blinked.

"Something like that," She eventually muttered darkly, trying to walk without wincing. She left her handbag on her new bed and leaned against the bed post.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully, walking over to the other side of the room and searching outside the window, his back to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, you said something about a meal, no?" She quickly changed the subject, and he turned around, grinning already.

"A meal, sweet Elena?" He asked heatedly, comically licking his lips and pointedly looking her over like prey. Elena scowled and was tempted to show him the finger, but she wasn't sure that would go over well. However, he laughed at her, clearly able to read his thoughts.

"I need some vervain, actually," She said matter-of-factly. She looked up, raising her eyebrows and waiting for his approval.

"No," He answered automatically, shaking his head from side to side. "I need to know what you have on your mind,"

"Fine then," She muttered, again. She herself shook her head and annoyed, stomped her foot. Klaus melodic laugh pierced through the air, making Elena loose her scowl. She pushed herself off of the best post and started walking towards the door.

She was about to open the door when Klaus was there a second earlier, clicking it shut. Elena gasped, and out of fear, she stepped back quickly, straining her back. He frowned and reached behind her, pressing his hand against her back. Elena clenched her teeth and -as an instinct- she nearly kicked him where it would hurt. His hands ran down, and under her two layers of clothe. The whole time, he didn't take his eyes off of hers, and Elena found that weirdly arousing. When his bare hands made contact with her skin, she wanted to push him away, but he kept her in place. "What's this?" He murmured as he felt the slightly moist skin on her back. Elena looked away just as his hand re-treated. His hands came to his nose, and he inhaled deeply. "Blood?" He asked curiously, no doubt millions of thoughts running through his head. "_Your_ blood?"

"I tripped over in the shower,"

"Of _course_, Elena, you tripped over under the shower, and now you have a mad gash running down your back," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pulling hi sleeve up. She eyed his arm nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He snapped back, making Elena jump slightly. He bit into his arm, his eyes flashing a bright yellow before going back to normal. He held his arm up to her face, and she shook her head, backing away slightly.

"It won't be enough to let you turn if someone kills you, or if you commit suicide, but it'll be enough to heal you," He explained. "Quickly," He said. Elena winced, but nonetheless, she still put her teeth into his marks, sucking slightly for a couple of seconds and then pulling away, wiping the blood stain off her lips. The wounds on her back felt like they were stitching up and Elena sighed as she stretched.

"Who did it?" Klaus asked quickly after Elena looked a lot better.

"So, about that _meal_..." Elena changed the subject again, and grinned slightly.

…**...**

**Hope you liked it.. I'm aiming for maybe 8 – 10 reviews :)?**

**Preview:**

"_We could go ride again, if you'd want, feel free to ask," A voice behind her said, and Elena didn't need to turn around to know it was Klaus. "So how about it, you, I, and the evening sunset?" He murmured, his finger running up her arm, and onto her neck, lacing gentle patterns over it._

…_**...**_

"_What exactly do you think I am? One of your desperate witches?" She snapped furiously, pushing at his chest so he'd let her go. He complied, but still grabbed her arm. "Well here's the wake up call Klaus," She said, pulling her arm away. "I will never walk around on my knees, kissing your feet. Nor will I ever throw myself at you on every occasion,"_


	4. In Which There are Theories

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;). I also make manips (check out my Katherine/Klaus manip for proof), so if any of you want tvd manips, just let me know and I'll make one, and upload it to YT in the best quality as soon as I can.**

**My Klena fanvids :**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs **

**/watch?v=GkD9RjlfRHo**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!**

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvids. **

**http: / / ****.com/**** pages/**** Klaus-Sterling-TVD/ 185511078167248 **

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Sterling (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**...**

**Burning Road to Love**

**Ch4: When Was The Last Time You; Had Theories ?**

**...**

_Previously;_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like?" He snapped back, making Elena jump slightly. He bit into his arm, his eyes flashing a bright yellow before going back to normal. He held his arm up to her face, and she shook her head, backing away slightly._

"_It won't be enough to let you turn if someone kills you, or if you commit suicide, but it'll be enough to heal you," He explained. "Quickly," He said. Elena winced, but nonetheless, she still put her teeth into his marks, sucking slightly for a couple of seconds and then pulling away, wiping the blood stain off her lips. The wounds on her back felt like they were stitching up and Elena sighed as she stretched._

"_Who did it?" Klaus asked quickly after Elena looked a lot better._

"_So, about that meal..." Elena changed the subject again, and grinned slightly._

**...**

The next five days passed rather quickly, and Sunday arrived. Elena had a few things on her mind, with school being the top ten. She didn't know what to do, but going to a new school didn't really seem like a good idea, especially not knowing anyone except Klaus and the Witches.

Speaking of the witches, only two seemed to be warming up to her so far. On her second day at the mansion, she learned that the witch that threw her against the bed post was actually Greta's older sister, Antonia. Elena hadn't told Klaus anything about her accident, but it was obvious that the secret would come out some time soon, as he continually questioned her and spared her odd looks whenever she thought of that award winning, white wall.

Klaus has too began being normal -if that's what you call it- he had returned to his normal state, returning with a prey every two days. Other than that, he ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with her sometimes, and even accompanied her to tea with her once two days ago. When silent, he seemed to have millions of thoughts in his mind -and he always shut himself in his office for at least an hour each day, planning something- but when talked to, he had seemed like a normal person. Evil, yet still normal in a way.

On her third day, Klaus brought her to the stables. The only time she had ever ridden the giant creature was during a summer at her gram's place, and she had fallen off quickly, breaking her arm and fracturing her muscle. She hadn't gone near a horse since, not even a mini one and walked the other way whenever she had seen one.

But when Klaus introduced her to a lovely paint mare, she fell in love instantly. Her affections grew so quickly, even Klaus looked a little taken aback, but ended up smiling at her giddiness to get on the horse.

He showed her how to apply the tack on the right way, and tacked another horse for him up too. Getting on the horse was a problem. Her size was rather too small for the horses, but Klaus stayed patient and helped her get on. She finally got on with a fourth lift. She still remembered the lesson her grandma gave her before she fell off, so she knew the basic ways of transportation on a horse, had she ever need it.

"We could go ride again, if you'd want, feel free to ask," A voice behind her said, and Elena didn't need to turn around to know it was Klaus. "So how about it, you, I and the evening sunset?" He murmured, his finger running up her arm, and onto her neck, lacing gentle patterns over it. Elena rolled her eyes and swatted his hands away.

"Okay, fun's over," She said quickly, put some distance between them.

Klaus frowned, and followed her footsteps. Elena's back pressed her back against the wall and she bit her lip nervously. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You _always _push me away," he stated, puzzled by his statement. Elena's own eyebrows furrowed.

"_What_ exactly do you think I am? One of your desperate witches?" She snapped furiously, pushing at his chest so he'd let her go. He complied, but still grabbed her arm. "Well here's the wake up call Klaus," She said, pulling her arm away. "I will _never_ walk around on my knees, kissing your feet. Nor will I _ever_ throw myself at you on every occasion," She shouted furiously, almost forgetting the fact that he could snap her neck with a twitch of a finger. He watched her, shaking his head from side to side, probably _debating_ on whether he should do what she thought he was.

His hand rose again, and Elena thought he was going to hit her, but she stood her ground, her eyes not leaving his. At the last moment, he balled his fist, and dropped it beside him. Elena still stood still, and watched him carefully. Suddenly, he rushed out of her room, and shut the door behind him loudly.

Elena sighed again, stomped her foot and decided to go for a ride by herself.

…**...**

When Elena came back from her ride, she made a beeline for the fridge. On the way back, she realised that Klaus will never let her call Stefan and the others in this sort of mood, so she decided to apologise.

She didn't know why though. She had every right to push him away when she didn't want him to touch her, but then again, insulting him _and_ his witches was a bad idea, even though it seemed like a good one at the time.

She didn't know if Klaus would like this, as he had never eaten proper dessert with her before, yet when she saw the English Caramel ice-cream, tea cookies and maple syrup a few days ago, she couldn't resist making her favourite desert from when she was a child.

She divided the ice-cream prettily into two small bowls, and then added some bigger than normal crumbs from one tea cookie. She looked for the maple syrup around in the cupboards but she couldn't find any.

"Looking for this?" A feminine voice from behind her said, and Elena quickly turned around, facing the root of the voice. She smiled when she saw Annie. The witch was holding a brand new maple syrup, which she seemed to just have bought. "I could hear your jumbled thoughts about making this desert from a mile back, so I went to get some more. One of the witches have been having bad candy cravings and decided that maple syrup was their favourite,"

"Cravings?" Elena asked cautiously, as she put the ice cream bowls into the fridge. She walked towards the witch and took the maple from her. Annie sighed heavily. "Is it Klauses?" Elena asked.

The witch shrugged. "I don't even know anymore. The vampires can't reproduce, but Klaus is a hybrid, so I have _no idea,_"

"Does he know?"

"No. We don't plan on telling him. Antonia wouldn't take it lightly if he was to hurt it in any way. As much as I believe in Klaus, he's not father material. And he doesn't forgive easily," The witch said sadly, taking a seat on the kitchen island stool.

It made perfect sense now. None of the witches had reacted so heavily when they first met Elena. Some had smiled in her direction, but none had spoken to her. Not like Antonia or Annie. Antonia had been especially harsh on Elena, threatening her in a physical manner as to keep her away. Maybe _that's_ why she had? Because she was carrying his child? Elena didn't know why that saddened her. She didn't care that Klaus was the father, but she didn't seem to care about Antonia being a lone mother either. No Sympathy after she had thrown her across her bedroom.

"Do you want me to tell him? He doesn't take his anger on me as much as he wants to. I could make him understand," Elena suggested lightly, toying with the hem of her shirt. Annie looked up and watched her carefully.

"I'm not sure if it's Klauses, still," Annie began. "As far as I know, he had only been with two other witches than me since he had returned, and he made sure we cast conception spell before,"

"Maybe he forgot with Antonia?"

"It has to go deeper than that. Antonia and Greta continuously held competitions for his affection which seemed to amuse him greatly. Now that Greta is _gone_, Antonia had free-reign of Klaus,"

"So what you're saying is, that she impregnated herself on purpose, so he would be bound to her?" Elena asked suddenly, surprised at the twist. Annie nodded.

"And that's where it gets more complex. Klaus had been here for six days, and as much as I am completely clueless when it comes to babies, I don't think she would have that much of cravings already," Annie said suspiciously.

"Unless Klaus has super sperm, like that Edward Cullen from twilight..." Elena said quietly, and then nearly smacked herself. Annie looked at her ridiculously.

"Twilight is a load of rubbish. But the whole Klaus 'super sperm' is a good point," Annie said quickly, dismissing the Twilight idea with an eye-roll. Elena nodded and heard footsteps outside.

"Well, Klaus is back. Go calm him down and give him some of that dessert. He's been looking all over the estate and then some more for hours now," Annie said, and winked. She turned right and walked upstairs. Elena sighed and stood by the counter. Klaus walked inside, and walked past the kitchen. He didn't stop walking when he saw her, but spared her an angry look and a finger pointing upstairs. His office. Elena walked towards the refrigerator took the two bowls out. She created soft patterns on the ice cream with the maple syrup, and drew a singly smiley face on Klauses.

…**...**

Elena balanced the two bowls in her hands, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and she walked in. For a while, she stood in the middle of the large room, observing her surroundings. The room was quiet decorated. A window that covered the whole opposite wall viewed the lake and a couple of trees. Up against the middle section of the window, was Klauses large desk, covered by a couple of sheets of paper and an expensive looking laptop. _Everything_ in this house seemed expensive.

Elena turned around, and saw a black leather love seat and a coffee table. She walked towards it and set the desert down on the coffee table. She sat down and looked up at Klaus.

"Made yourself comfortable?" He asked suddenly, and Elena almost jumped at the roughness of his voice. She sighed and nodded, patting the space beside her. Klaus sat down beside her, and looked at the dessert, clearly confused.

"What's this?" He asked and looked up at her, meeting Elena's gaze.

"A desert I used to have all the time back when I was little," Elena explained and took her share, giving the other bowl to Klaus who took it gently.

"Why?"

"Because," Elena began, taking a mouthful and swallowing. "I shouldn't have said the things I did," She said.

"And is this your way of apologising?" Klaus said, motion to his ice-cream, already putting a mouthful into his mouth. Elena nodded and bit her lip.

"And then there's more," Elena said carefully, looking up at him from under her eye-lashes. Momentarily, she _swore_ she saw his cheeks turn slightly red before he composed himself.

"What is it?" He asked after a while as he set his empty bowl on the coffee table. He put one of his legs on his other knee and relaxed, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

"Well, just promise you won't react angrily, or react at all before I finish, okay?" She said carefully, setting her bowl down. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Elena did her best to imagine the white bricked wall and Klauses eyes just narrowed.

"What is it?"

"Well, it all-"

"Elena, don't beat around the bush," Klaus reminded her, sitting up and moving closer, as if to press her for the truth.

"_Okay_. Can you have children?" Elena blurted out, and then her eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth. _That sounded _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels. _Klauses eyebrow raised and he grinned widely, his hand already reaching upwards. She narrowed her eyes and slapped it away. She wished she could slap his grin away, that stayed plastered to his face.

"Why? Interested?" He asked lowly, his mind probably already fantasying. She rolled her eyes and decided to just tell him.

"Antonia is with child, Klaus. Annie told me that you made them put a conceptive spell on themselves before-.. intercourse, but it seemed that it either didn't work with Antonia or she didn't cast it," Elena explained quickly and sighed in relief. She awaited his reaction but he didn't say anything.

Klaus was on his feet the next second and Elena -surprising herself- quickly grabbed his hand with both of hers, pulling him back. Giving up, she stood up.

"Klaus _please_," She begged, pulling him harder. "Don't do anything stupid," She added, but he just shook her hand off. He started walking around the room, running a hand through his short hair.

"_No_," He stated, breathing heavily. "I've only been with her once, and it was two days ago, it can't be mine,"

"So you _can_ reproduce?"

"My werewolf side enabled it," He explained, and sat on the leather chair beside his desk.

"Well, me and Annie think that..-" She trailed off and then blushed, sitting down and keeping her eyes on the floor. He was kneeling in front of her the next second, lifting her chin with his thumb.

"You think..."

"- that maybe you have..-" Again, she stopped and bit her lip, sitting backwards. Klaus was sitting beside her in an instant, facing her and waiting for the theory. "Well, we were discussing you and Antonia, and maybe-" She said.

"Well?" He said slowly, so lowly she could barely hear him. His jaw clenched and Elena decided to continue before she made him angry again.

"Well, we were thinking that maybe your sperm works faster than normal, now that you're a hybrid and part werewolf. I mean, you heal fast, change at any time you want, so why not?" He nodded, considering the idea. Then, he shook his head, letting out a loud breath.

"No, it still wouldn't have been mine. It's too soon," He said. "I heard from Anne that she had been having cravings well before I had slept with her,"

"But-"

"- it's not _mine_, Elena. That little bitch must have gotten with the first guy she saw, and then she would have made me believe that it was mine," He said angrily, standing up once again.

"_Don't _hurt her,"

"Why are you _so damn_ protective of her, dear?"

"I'm _not_. I just don't want people to die unnecessarily,"

"Too bad. She deserves whatever she'll get," He promised her and then blinked. "I _know_ she was the one that hurt you, there's no use lying,"

Elena stayed quiet and then, against her will, yawned widely and her eyes watered. Klaus watched her, amused slightly. She rubbed at her eyes and stood up, almost falling over in the process. He caught her, and took her into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Looks like my poor Elena needs some sleep," He said, coddling and smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes just as he threw her down on her bed. She narrowed her eyes at him, but her face must have looked funny, as Klaus whole-heartily laughed at her, making Elena loose her mask. She nearly found herself laughing along with him. He _was_ quiet handsome once he lost his evil mask. His laughter died down, but he still left a wide smile on his face along with his dimples. His eyes widened for a second and he smirked.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" She murmured quietly when he covered her with her quilt. She closed her eyes and her breaths evened.

The last thing she remembered was something soft pressing on her forehead and a "_Goodnight, sweet Elena,_"

…**...**

**Hope you enjoyed! And no preview for the next chapter, cause I haven't written it yet. ;)**

**10-15 reviews maybe (: !**


	5. In Which She Has Had Enough

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;). I also make manips (check out my Katherine/Klaus manip for proof), so if any of you want tvd manips, just let me know and I'll make one, and upload it to YT in the best quality as soon as I can.**

**My Klena fanvids :**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs **

**/watch?v=GkD9RjlfRHo**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!**

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvids. **

**http: / / ****.com/**** pages/**** Klaus-Sterling-TVD/ 185511078167248 **

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Sterling (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**...**

**Burning Road to Love**

**Ch5: When Was The Last Time You've; had Enough?**

**...**

_Previously:_

"_Well, we were thinking that maybe your sperm works faster than normal, now that you're a hybrid and part werewolf. I mean, you heal fast, change at any time you want, so why not?" He nodded, considering the idea. Then, he shook his head, letting out a loud breath._

"_No, it still wouldn't have been mine. It's too soon," He said. "I heard from Anne that she had been having cravings well before I had slept with her,"_

"_But-"_

"_- it's not mine, Elena. That little bitch must have gotten with the first guy she saw, and then she would have made me believe that it was mine," He said angrily, standing up once again._

**...**

"_Looks like my poor Elena needs some sleep," He said, coddling and smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes just as he threw her down on her bed. She narrowed her eyes at him, but her face must have looked funny, as Klaus whole-heartily laughed at her, making Elena loose her mask. She nearly found herself laughing along with him. He was quiet handsome once he lost his evil mask. His laughter died down, but he still left a wide smile on his face along with his dimples. His eyes widened for a second and he smirked._

"_You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" She murmured quietly when he covered her with her quilt. She closed her eyes and her breaths evened._

_The last thing she remembered was something soft pressing on her forehead and a "Goodnight, sweet Elena,"_

_**...**_

Since that -very, _very- _awkward night mere three day ago, Elena started to believe that Klaus wasn't that bad. Of course, that excluded the whole food thing, as he still brought a young girl or a simple man twice since. He hasn't had dinner nor lunch with her since, but still kept his visits up for a quick breakfast before he shut himself in his office for four hours straight. Elena noticed that he had a daily schedule (not literally). Either he or Annie would wake her up at around 9, he would eat breakfast with her (still in his pj's, which nearly made Elena go back to sleep when she thought she only imagined it). Then, he would excuse himself and go shut himself in his office until around 1-2 o'clock. She would then hear him run a bath and stay there for around 30 minutes. Then, he would kindly join her and keep her company at around 6 while she watched her favourite TV show, although Elena felt like he watched her more than his large plasma TV. Then, at 8 he would grab one of his books and start reading, while Elena watched him discretely. He caught her many times. Since Sunday night, neither of them mentioned Antonia, and the witch herself didn't know that Klaus knew. Elena caught him staring at the witch sometimes, and more importantly at her stomach that seemed to be growing already. Maybe her and Annie's theories were right?

…**...**

Just after she finished eating breakfast along with Annie and Donna -Klaus's new witch- , she checked the clock on the microwave. It showed 3;49 and Elena bit her lip, wondering when Klaus would be back from wherever he went. She stood up and excused herself. When she went to put away her dishes, she saw him through the rather large window. He was by the lake with his preferable horse; Dante.

When she asked him why he named the gorgeous stallion Dante, his answer was quiet simple. He named it after his favourite authors name; Dante Alighieri whom he met in the 13th century during his tour around Italy. Elena was surprised at his age, yet she expected as much. He then proceeded to go on about his books and she found herself interested, and favoured in the high respect and passion he talked of the authors work.

She decided to pay him a visit and put on her ballet flats. She grabbed one of her sweaters -as it began to be chilly- and opened the back door in the kitchen. She walked the 40 metres towards him and he -sensing her- stood up from patting the horse that laid freely on the grass, happily rolling around. She grinned at the young stallions good mood and then faced Klaus.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, ever so sweetly. He smiled widely, his dimples already softening her demeanour. He awaited her answer and Elena shook herself out of her trance. The fake sweetness almost made her cringe. Elena took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if I could call Stefan, or anyone else," Elena said carefully, kicking the small rocks beneath her feet into the lake. She wanted to look up, but she knew that as long as she pretended to be absolutely innocent and harmless, he would allow her. His strong and harsh -yet so damn soft- hands suddenly held her face, both of the hands on opposite sides. He tilted her head upwards, and looked into her eyes but didn't utter a word. She knew that he was already searching her thoughts, so she did her best to imagine all their faces; Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline. She forced the longing towards him with all her might and saw him drop his hands immediately. Maybe he saw something he wasn't supposed to. _Oops._

He looked away quickly and squinted his eyes in the sun. Klaus put his hands in his pockets awkwardly and cleared his throat. He caught her eye again and spoke. "As long as I am there to accompany you and make sure you don't think of something stupid, then you can," He said finally and narrowed his eyes at the offer.

Elena's eyebrows rose and she crossed her arms. "Don't you trust me?" She challenged him, and stepped forward. Normally, he would take another step towards her, but he surprised her by taking a step back and closer to the edge. Elena made her face look as innocent and harmless as she could, and thought of that white wall again, making Klauses eyes narrow once again.

"What are you playing at, Elena?" He spoke softly just as he took a step back again and Elena took one forward.

"What are _you_?" She asked instead, leaving barely any space between them.

At this moment, Elena wished she had a camera with her so she could snap a picture, or take a video of the next step that Klaus took. He took another step, but no ground supported him, instead, he fell into the medium-shallow lake behind him. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but then, his face turned absolutely evil. It was rather different form his usual though, as it held no hatred.

She wished she heard the -rather loud- steps behind her. If she had, none of this would have happened.

The next second, she found herself being pushed forward and straight onto Klaus, who stepped back and made her fall face first into the water. She submerged and gasped loudly, looking behind her. Dante was standing tall and proud, shaking his head around in joy at his accomplishment. She only blinked and saw her black sweater by the waters edge which she threw in her haste during her attack. It didn't help the fact that she decided to wear delicate white clothes today. White mini-shorts and a white short-sleeved tunic, which had quiet obviously caught Klauses attention. His eyes unashamedly carried his journey along her body. Elena's face heated up and she quickly proceeded to get out of the summer-warm water. She went to grab her sweater, but she had no luck. It seemed like Dante was up for more fun.

The black stallion grabbed her item and trotted away. She screeched quiet loudly and reddened further when she heard Klauses lovely, melodic laugh. She did a 180 spin and faced the hybrid. He didn't stop laughing, but instead decided to try and support himself along the edge of the ground. "What the _hell_ are you laughing at?" She shouted at him, and decided to take a few calming breaths. His joyous laughter stopped and he was chest-to-chest with her in a blur. He frowned at her mood and clenched his jaw.

"Must you always ruin the fun, Gilbert?" He asked harshly. Elena gaped at him. She didn't know if it was because he just accused _her_ of ruining _his_ good mood or the fact that it was the first time he called her by her last name. She stomped her foot and tried to push him away, but nearly snapped her hands away when they made contact with his wet -and oh _so_ tight- black shirt, which was sticking to him like second skin and showed his quiet well defined chest.

"_Me_?"

He didn't answer, and proceeded to call Dante back with a complex, low whistle. The rather proud-looking horse trotted back to his owner and Klaus pulled the sweater from it's mouth. He handed it to Elena and she took it quickly, yet avoided the saliva. Klaus patted the horses muzzle. She faced the horse and raised her finger at him.

"_Bad_ Dante, _bad_," She said sternly, erupting two laughs from both the stallion and Klaus. She turned around and started walking towards the house. Klaus still hadn't given her an answer.

…**...**

When Elena took a hot shower and dressed again in dry clothes, she decided to ask Annie.

"Annie, would it be okay if I called Stefan or Damon?" She asked and the old witch looked up from her book. She eyed her curiously and Elena changed her footing carefully.

"Did you ask him?"

"He didn't give me an answer," Elena protested.

The witch went back to reading her book and rose and eyebrow. "Then ask again," She said quietly, lightly.

"But-"

"I can't let you contact people that would do anything to help you escape, without Klauses permission, Elena," Annie spoke her final words and began reading again. Elena groaned and put on her shoes again, and walked outside.

Klaus still hadn't came back inside so she guessed he was in the stables.

She headed for the stables and looked up. The sun was already setting and the evening air was chilly. She wrapped her new sweater tighter around herself and walked towards the large stabled faster. She entered and quickly shot the barn door shut, awakening some of the horses from their naps. She saw her paint mare, Plum look up and she threw her a welcoming grin. Elena walked towards the horse and gave her one of the treats she always kept in her back pockets. She scratched the mare's muzzle and stepped away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful," Elena assured Plum and started walking towards the showers. She walked in, and closed the barn door behind her. She wasn't surprised to see Klaus showering Dante, especially half-naked. He was wearing the black jeans he wore before and beside those, he was naked _and_ wet. She pretended that didn't affect her.

"Back again, my sweet doppelganger?" He asked and began rubbing sweet smelling shampoo into the black stallion's coat.

"You still didn't give me an answer, Klaus," She said, ignoring the way his accent rolled off of his tongue. She couldn't help but categorise it under '_Super Sexy/Seductive_'

He turned around, smirking. "Aren't your thoughts just," He began, advancing towards her. This time, Elena was the one to step back and press her back against the barn door. "Interesting," He finished in a whisper. Their chests were pressed together again, making Elena's breaths coming out in sharp gasps. Klaus reached behind her and Elena forgot she couldn't move, stepping back again, her little heel hit the wood. She decided to focus on Dante, who watched them with interest. She saw the water slow down and eventually stop running. Elena realised that Klaus only reached behind her to turn the hose off. _Stupid Girl_. "Run along dear, and wait in my office," He said, stepping back and resuming Dante's massage. She met the stallion's eyes and he jerked his head at her in a goodbye. She waved to him and stepped outside, breathing in the much colder air.

…**...**

After twenty minutes spent in Klauses office, she debated on whether he was going to show up or not. Sure, it was only around 7 but she was getting restless. She hasn't talked to her friends and family since the first day she spent here, and they were probably getting worried. None of them knew where Klauses estate was set, so none of them could even begin searching for her. As far as she knew, they probably thought he brought her to the other side of the world along with his psycho witches.

Tired of waiting, she rummaged through Klauses papers, interested on what he was working on. She couldn't understand anything though, as his handwriting was rather complex with wild swirls and curls. _Elegant_. Some words she did understand though, but they didn't make sense.

Something about _'strong blood daily_' and '_precise day/time'. _That frustrated her, she couldn't make anything from it as most of it were just scribbles. There were some sketches too though, of four distinctive people gathered together, all in straight angular poses. The main one, was the one that stood out. He looked deadly, _so_ much scarier than Klauses wearing his worst scowl. There were two other men, obviously twins. The last person was a little female, skinny, _tiny_ looking. She could be counted as an over-grown child too, but she looked deadliest of them all. Something about her, gave Elena chills. She looked around the room, and saw the giant window closed. Her black eyes stared right back at Elena and she swore that the woman would jump out of the sketch any second and scare her half to death.

Elena snapped the notebook closed and closed her eyes, breathing in calmly. She quickly put the book back to it's rightful place and stood up from Klauses leather chair. She walked towards the couple of paintings that held one wall, all symmetrically aligned with grace. Only two stood out. There were around five landscape paintings. The other two held people. The first one was of a spoiled looking Klaus who sat in a throne made from white marble. One of his hands held his face while the other one laid limp by his side. He looked quiet bored too.

The other one though, was _not_ a painting in any sense. It was a beautiful sketch, framed in elegant waves. Suddenly, she realised that the sketch was a twin of her. But it looked too worn out, so she guessed the wavy/curly hair wasn't hers, but Katherine's. She looked rather beautiful in this sketch, dressed in black shimmering robes made from silk.

A door behind her opened and Elena clutched the skin above her heart. She turned around. "_Don't _scare me like that again," She said to him quietly as he started walking towards the cordless phone. He looked up and rose a brow, looking at her in confusion and then interest.

"What have you been doing, Elena, that nearly made you jump out of your skin when I opened the door?" He asked smartly, giving her a crooked smile. Elena rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Nothing forbidden, _Master_," She said, and performed a mock bow. Klauses smile disappeared.

"What exactly crawled up your pretty ass this morning and died, love?" He asked lowly, handing the phone to her and taking a seat in his chair. Elena gaped at him. Klaus had _never_ used such words with her before, but it almost made her laugh how a thousand old hybrid used modern language.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," She said and started beating the number into the keypads.

"_You _are my concern," He said, sitting forward. Elena looked up and nearly dropped the phone at the intensity of his stare. "You're my guest, dear, I can't have you living in an uncomfortable state," He explained further, making Elena snort. He pursed his lips, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm starting to think that Katerina was perhaps a better companion than you..." He trailed off. "Such manners you posses,"

She looked up sharply and sat down. "I don't give a _damn_ about what you think of me," She snapped, pressing the green button. Klaus relaxed and rolled his eyes. Elena relaxed on the love seat and waited to hear Damon's voice.

…**...**

Klaus had visibly fallen asleep. Either that, or he was daydreaming with his eyes closed. Elena sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Jeremy, Stefan and Bonnie. I _am_ alright. _No,_ he hadn't compelled me," She began but her brows furrowed. "Although he can't help but keep out of my head most of the time, he's actually quiet dare I say; _fun_ sometimes. He taught me to ride a horse, and he's pretty good at it. He eats too! Like a normal person I mean, he eats breakfast with me.. sometimes lunch and dinner. And he let's me in his office to borrow some of his books and novels," She said quickly. She didn't know why she was getting all hyped up about Klaus.

"Looks like you're having a good time over there, Elena," Caroline's voice said from the other end, somehow bitter. "I really wish you were back with us here, E. I miss you so much and _so_ much stuff has happened that I need help with-"

"Okay. Let's stop avoiding the main topic now. Look," Damon said from the other end and grabbed the phone. "We went to put the tombstone up for Jenna and John, but..." He sighed and trailed off.

"Damon?" She asked timidly, her worry already growing. She looked back at Klaus who was watching her carefully, already sitting forward and clearly listening in on her conversation.

"We put it on John's grave, but Jenna's seemed like it was dug up,"

Elena's heart beat faster then. "_What!_" She yelled, waking Klaus up fully. He stood up, facing the door.

"I'll be back soon, Elena," he said and nodded at her, holding up his five fingers. Elena nodded and went back to her conversation.

"What do you mean dug up?"

"Her coffin is still in there, but it's empty," Damon said softly. "I'm sorry Elena, we will do _anything_ we can to find her,"

"Do you think someone did it?"

"Obviously," He said sarcastically. "A dead body wouldn't magically open it's coffin and dig itself up, now would it, Elena?" Elena looked up and checked the clock. 2 minutes.

"_Fuck_ my life. I did everything I could to protect everyone I love, and now _this_ happens. What the _fuck_ have I ever done that made my life turn out this way?" She said, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Elena, Stefan and I will look around Virginia for her body," He said calmly and set the phone out. Elena sighed.

"I love you all, but I have to go now," She said quietly. She heard a few 'love you's' but only one stood out;

"I love you, Elena," Damon said quiet loudly, but she didn't have the heart to say it back. She couldn't keep him back like that.

"Bye," was her answer. When she hang up, her hands threw the phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The door opened just as she began sobbing and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from her oncoming emotions. Klaus walked towards her and kneeled down beside Elena. One of his hands reached out and soothed back her hair and slowly massaged her neck.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart," he murmured and sent her a soft smile. Elena shook her head, though.

"No it won't, everyone's always leaving me. _Everyone_,"

"Me and Annie haven't left you yet, love,"

Elena looked up and shook her head, standing up she walked towards the door. "You don't count," She said harshly, shutting the door close. Klaus blinked harshly and shook his head. That was unnecessarily _harsh_.

Sweet Jesus, _damn_ those Petrova Doppelgangers.

…**...**

**10 reviews, maybe!**

**Hoep you guys liked it! I threw some humour in for the sake of the story, cause so far it's only been serious! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. In Which There are Cuts

**WOW Thanks for the massive review, alert, and faving madness! I'm thrilled that people are liking this story and I AM SO HAPPY to inform you guys that this story has had **4,639 ** hits already !**

…**...**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;). I also make manips (check out my Katherine/Klaus manip for proof), so if any of you want tvd manips, just let me know and I'll make one, and upload it to YT in the best quality as soon as I can.**

**My Klena fanvids :**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs**

**/watch?v=GkD9RjlfRHo**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!**

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvids.**

**http: / / .com/** **pages/** **Klaus-Sterling-TVD/ 185511078167248**

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Sterling (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain disturbing (for some people) scenes so if you're not into depression, suicidal moods and major character (story) development then dont read this chap. Easy as that. I _don't _want _any_ flames for this, but I will accept critical and/or honest reviews. THANK YOU !**

**Also, this chapter is more of a 'new beginning' where characters make a few hard choices, and I will also include a song in some parts of it. It has been used already, and I begrudgingly have to admit that it was used in a Stelena scene, which didnt make sense at all, as it is practically a depressing song, but still, enjoy.**

**I'm also very sorry for not updating frequently, but i've currently had four assessments that are due Monday, 5 tests and 2 coming up, then another assessment, and it's rather tiring (typing it all up). There's only about 1 days left of school for me until I get a break for around two weeks !**

**It would help if you listened to the song during the last part of the chapter to get a better view at Elenas feelings. I HIGHLY recommend it !**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'Cut' by Plumb (: !**

**...**

**Burning Road to Love**

**Ch****6****: When Was The Last Time You; Were Cut?**

…

_Previously:_

"_Damon?" She asked timidly, her worry already growing. She looked back at Klaus who was watching her carefully, already sitting forward and clearly listening in on her conversation. _

"_We put it on John's grave, but Jenna's seemed like it was dug up,"_

_Elena's heart beat faster then. "What!" She yelled, waking Klaus up fully. He stood up, facing the door. _

"_I'll be back soon, Elena," he said and nodded at her, holding up his five fingers. Elena nodded and went back to her conversation._

"_What do you mean dug up?"_

"_Her coffin is still in there, but it's empty," Damon said softly. "I'm sorry Elena, we will do anything we can to find her,"_

…_..._

_The door opened just as she began sobbing and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from her oncoming emotions. Klaus walked towards her and kneeled down beside Elena. One of his hands reached out and soothed back her hair and slowly massaged her neck._

"_Everything will be alright, sweetheart," he murmured and sent her a soft smile. Elena shook her head, though._

"_No it won't, everyone's always leaving me. Everyone,"_

"_Me and Annie haven't left you yet, love,"_

_Elena looked up and shook her head, standing up she walked towards the door. "You don't count," She said harshly, shutting the door close. Klaus blinked harshly and shook his head. That was unnecessarily harsh._

_Sweet Jesus, damn those Petrova Doppelgangers._

…_**...**_

For the past two days, Annie and Klaus had been keeping Elena inside her bedroom, only ever letting her watch the daily TV show and eat lunch outside, under their careful watch. She didn't know why she was being treated like a baby, but she rather enjoyed being on autopilot. She hasn't muttered a single word for those two days since the night she found out about Jenna's disappearance. That bothered Klaus greatly, as he had tried many times to make her talk, to say anything. She even gave up her visits to the lovely paint mare. Annie had been waking her up every day now, with fresh breakfast and a new book. Since Elena spent most of her time in her room alone, Klaus had began a new challenge for her -one he thought of while he was trying to make her talk- which included, Elena to finish reading as much books as she could for two weeks. Whoever read the most books would win. She had no idea what the prize was, if there was any at all.

…**...**

Elena stepped out of her room for the first time that day and took a deep breath. She walked down the staircase and walked into the kitchen. Donna, Antonia and Klaus were sitting and eating on the kitchen island, all three quieting down when she walked in. She paid them no attention and and continued on her journey to relish in some fruity cereal. When she was done, she took the seat opposite of Klaus and Donna. Elena looked up and met Klaus' eye, nearly smirking when she saw Antonia -unsuccessfully- trying to gather his attention.

"I want to go ride Plum today," She decided and looked up at Klaus hopefully. Something like worry escaped his face and he visibly relaxed. That had been the first sentence she spoke all week, and it was already Wednesday. Or maybe Thursday? Antonia narrowed her eyes from beside Klaus and she nearly burst into flames from all her anger. Elena just stared stared at the pregnant witch dully. Klaus stood up and gathered both of their bowls when they were done and walked towards the stairs.

"Good, I was going to take you out today anyway," He said, and Elena turned towards him suspiciously. He only smirked in return and raced upstairs. "Dress is something comfy, we won't be back until sundown," He shouted from upstairs and Elena rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Antonia appeared in front of her. "If you try _anything_, you little-"

Donna grabbed the witch's hand. "_Antonia_," She warned her and Elena side-stepped Greta's sister. The brunette was pretty sure Klaus heard the threat so she just ignored the shouting witch behind her and ran up the stairs and towards her room.

…**...**

Elena had dressed in loose jeans and a tank top, followed by a black hoodie. She put her hair up and waited for Klaus at the stables, already having tacked up both horses and still waiting. He appeared beside her in a flash and smiled cheekily.

"Excuse my lateness, I had business to attend to," The hybrid said calmly, mounting Dante. Elena mounted Plum and popped her lips towards the mare's attention.

"What sort of business?" Elena asked curiously, as they trotted steadily out of the stables and alongside the river. Klaus looked at her then, his almost confused but then cheery expression mirroring her interested one. "_What_?" She asked after a while.

"Don't worry about it," He quickly dismissed her questions, and changed the horses girth to a full gallop. Elena followed his steps and raced him towards the nearby hill, just outside of Klaus' estate. He slowed down the girth and dis-mounted Dante, leaving him to trot them. Elena followed the hybrids movements and sat down on the slightly damp grass, Klaus following.

"You still haven't told me why you wanted me here, with you," She began, hundreds of other questions nearly bursting out. The man beside her sighed and his tired expression appeared. Elena could only wonder how a powerful vampire like him could let so many emotions loose.

"There are things that I can't tell you for you safety," He began, turning towards her and leaning visibly closer. "Things that might endanger you _greatly_,"

"I'm sitting here, beside the oldest vampire in history -also, a _hybrid_- it can't get more dangerous than that," She stated matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"And things that you might take the wrong way, if not explained properly. I _can't_ risk loosing the chance," He explained and dropped his head into his hands.

"What the _hell_ are you on about, Klaus Smith? Are we some sort of soul-mates, or something? Is that why you want me here?" She asked quickly, hoping that what she just said wasn't true. He looked up quickly, horror-stricken.

"No. _Hell No._" He answered quickly, shaking his head from side to side. Elena nearly laughed at his comical expression. "I can't explain everything right now, but I need you to trust me with something. I don't want to compel you because we had an agreement, but if there won't be any other way then I'm going to have to, and I'm not sure you'll trust me again," He said quietly, pleading with his eyes.

Elena shuddered. Klaus Smith. Begging. For _her_ trust. A _monster_ wanting her _help_.

_Fuck Oath_.

"What do you need help with?" She asked, nodding her head in agreement. He smiled then, I _real_ smile. Teeth, eyes and those -_cute, sexy, hot...-_ dimples.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I trust you," She said, sighing. "For _now_," She warned him and he agreed immediately.

"While I was re-searching your biological family tree-"

"You were _what_?" She asked quickly, cutting him off. Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you want to know the rest, or are you going to interrupt me every other secret you learn?"

"It depends on the level of creepiness," She said meekly, blushing at her out-burst. Klaus shot her a deadly look and shook his head but continued.

"I remembered that you Petrova's are supernatural beings. You take on a normal human form, yet still have many powerful aspects," He began, closing his eyes and leaning back. "In most cases, your rich, powerful and pure-blooded bloodline," he opened one eyes and peeped at her. "In _many_ different ways,"

"So I'm guessing that this is the part where you go on about how my blood is so delicious and you just want me around for a snack?" She asked bored, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Klaus closed his eyes again and smiled slightly. "I would never let such a person like you go to waste. Not this time anyway," He said, obviously delighted. Elena noted how he didn't call her a 'thing'.

"So what do you want with me?"

"Okay, no beating around the bush anymore. Here's the truth; most people think that we are the most powerful vampires in the world. Only Elijah and I know the real truth. There is one other family that is over 500 years older that ours, and therefore in total control if it came to be," He said loosely, sighing and turning around so he could face her.

"Then why do people look up to you?"

"I am the oldest _known _vampire in the world Elena, but that just because the other family doesn't want to be found,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they've been hiding for far to long, and want to take their rightful place from me," He said softly. Elena rolled her eyes and groaned.

_Here we go with the 'World Domination' bullshit again._

…**...**

_I'm not a stranger  
>No I am yours<br>With crippled anger  
>And tears that still drip sore<em>

After sundown, Klaus brought her back for dinner and descended back to his office. Elena had gotten a full explanation on the family, but didn't know why he wanted her help, still. While she rummaged around the room, she found Jenna's and hers photo standing beside the bookshelf. Her eyes watered for the hundredth time and stabbed at her eyelids to be let free. Her body shook with silent sobs as she stared into her guardians once-so-happy face.

_A fragile flame aged  
>Is misery<br>And when our hearts meet  
>I know you see<em>

_I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I find it when<br>I am cut  
><em>  
>Elena was now sitting with her back against the bath-tub, trying with all her might for the sobbing to stop. The still fresh wound on her heart still bled and stabbed at her insides. Her shaky hands took her hoodie off and she turned her right palm around, looking at the two day old scars on her wrist. How Klaus hadn't noticed was beyond her knowledge. The new razors for her shaver were lying in a pocket, shiny and sharp. Elena took out a fresh one and ran her finger lightly against the sharp side. She turned her wrist again and watched as the razor glided gracefully against her olive skin.<p>

_I may seem crazy  
>Or painfully shy<br>And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
>If you would just look me in the eye<br>I feel alone here and cold here  
>Though I don't want to die<br>But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

The red liquid that appeared immediately was quickly covered by a white clothe. Elena bit her lip against the slight pain and furiously dabbed at her wound, forcing more pain upon herself. The blade that she had cut her wrists with laid on the tiled floor, deeply coated in her dark blood that splattered against the floor. Red on White.

_I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I find it when<br>I am cut  
>Pain<br>I am not alone  
>I am not alone<br>_

The door from her bathroom opened and in came a furious hybrid, breathing heavily and searching around the room wildly. When he spotted her he took her head in his hands and made Elena face him. "Elena," he murmured frantically. Elena shook her head and tried to push him away just as he caught her cut wrist.

_I'm not a stranger  
>No I am yours<br>With crippled anger  
>And tears that still drip sore<em>

He ripped the towel from her hands and threw it behind him, investigating her cut wrist. Elena tried to pull her wrists from him but he only held them tighter. The brunette realised how much blood she had lost just when the dizziness hit her. "What were you _thinking_?" He asked harshly, picking her up and sitting her down on the toilet seat. He kneeled beside her just as his fangs dropped. His eyes didn't turn yellow or the demonic black. They stayed the lovely hazel blue.

"Just drink," She said, surprising herself.

Klaus shook his head. "No, you've lost too much blood," he said, trying forcefully for his fangs to retract.

Elena waved her wrist in front of his face. "I know you want it," She taunted him, still having the energy to smirk at him. His hands grabbed her wrist and he licked her wound testily, sighing with pleasure at the taste. Elena watched him. He looked up at his lovely doppelganger and bit into his other wrist, shoving it in her face. Elena shook her head at first but finally gave in when he watched her deviously. She bit into his teeth marks just as the wound started closing up and sipped harshly, opening it up again. She felt better immediately and faintly felt his fangs pierce her skin. He stood her up and pulled her back to his torso, keeping his wrist still connected to her lips. The hybrids eyes grew yellow in pleasure and hunger as his fangs descended onto the delicate skin of her neck.

_But I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I found it when<br>I was cut_

…**...**

**Was it okay? Hope you guys aren't mad at me for the long wait, but I'm rather happy with this chapter!**

**Lets hit the 20 mark, yeah? (: !**

__

__


	7. In Which There is Forgiveness

**The story has reached **5,627 ** views, 45 favs & 50 alerts!**

**Thanks so much everyone !**

…**...**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;). I also make manips (check out my Katherine/Klaus manip for proof), so if any of you want tvd manips, just let me know and I'll make one, and upload it to YT in the best quality as soon as I can.**

**My Klena fanvids :**

**(Type in , first)**

**/watch?v=iaA35wYQLUs**

**/watch?v=GkD9RjlfRHo**

**PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!**

**Or if you're too lazy, then please just type in ' PuckleberryFullSBU ' in the search bar, and you'll see the fanvids.**

**http: / / .com/** **pages/** **Klaus-Sterling-TVD/ 185511078167248**

**(Remove the spaces, please, or just search Klaus Sterling (TVD) )**

**that my cousin made because I asked (there weren't any other Klaus fanpages), I would be grateful. I would have made it and invited all my friends, but I disactivated my account a few weeks back, as a challenge ;).**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**This chapter should hold some humour, just to lighten up Elena's depression. But remember; just because it had disappeared, doesn't mean it won't come back to bite her in the ass. Trust breeds trust, and so far Klaus didn't do anything _that_ good to make Elena trust him with her life, now has he?**

**Review, please !**

**...**

**Ch7: When Was The Last Time You; Fought&Forgave ?**

…**...**

previously;

_"I want to go ride Plum today," She decided and looked up at Klaus hopefully. Something like worry escaped his face and he visibly relaxed. That had been the first sentence she spoke all week, and it was already Wednesday. Or maybe Thursday? Antonia narrowed her eyes from beside Klaus and she nearly burst into flames from all her anger. Elena just stared stared at the pregnant witch dully. Klaus stood up and gathered both of their bowls when they were done and walked towards the stairs._

_"Good, I was going to take you out today anyway," He said, and Elena turned towards him suspiciously._

_Elena waved her wrist in front of his face. "I know you want it," She taunted him, still having the energy to smirk at him. His hands grabbed her wrist and he licked her wound testily, sighing with pleasure at the taste. Elena watched him. He looked up at his lovely doppelganger and bit into his other wrist, shoving it in her face. Elena shook her head at first but finally gave in when he watched her deviously. She bit into his teeth marks just as the wound started closing up and sipped harshly, opening it up again. She felt better immediately and faintly felt his fangs pierce her skin. He stood her up and pulled her back to his torso, keeping his wrist still connected to her lips. The hybrids eyes grew yellow in pleasure and hunger as his fangs descended onto the delicate skin of her neck._

But I do not want to be afraid  
>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<br>I'm tired of feeling so numb  
>Relief exists I found it when<br>I was cut

…**...**

Light entered Elena lair, and she stretched lazily, her hand looking for a pillow to cover her eyes. She found nothing but hard wood. Then, she looked up just as events of last night came flooding back. She realised begrudgingly that she drank a great portion of Klaus' blood; there was no stopping him from changing her now. Her eyes caught the back of his foot and Elena started wondering what else they got up to last night. All her clothes were intact, except her jeans. She was wearing short shorts instead and had a bite mark on one of her thighs. She gritted her teeth and saw that the marks on her wrists were fully healed. Her eyes travelled over to Klaus' front, and saw that his white shirt was unbuttoned half-way, with red -nearly burgundy- stains covered it. The blood -_her blood_- trailed down underneath his shirt and over his chin.

It was official; she had gone nuts last night.

Her eyes went back to his face, and she looked into those hazel blue eyes who were now watching her with slight confusion yet bemusement. She awoke with one of her feet in his hands and she made the mistake of not removing it straight away. _Idiot_.

"Last night..." He murmured, cocking his head to the side lightly. "Was," he stopped after that word as his finger trailed down the spine of her foot. She tried to pull away when his soft pads trailed up and down her foot, stopping at her toes. He pursed his lips and pinched her second biggest toe, nearly making her giggle at his comical face. "..._fun_." She suddenly squealed when he pinched her smallest toe, frightening him slightly at her outburst. A smug expression appeared. "My-my," He added, once again bemused. "How, ticklish_,_". He was talking rather cutely, trying to appear as innocent as possible. But to her great horror, she found this rather arousing and seductive. She decided to change the subject and pulled her foot away from him, sitting up Indian style.

"What _did_ happen last night?" She asked quietly, already afraid of the answer. Did he take advantage of her? Did _she_ take advantage of _him_?

"Many things that you would be rather ashamed of, sweetheart," He said with his trademark smirk in place. "Things I shouldn't bore you with,". He stood up and took of his shirt, heading for the bathroom. He turned around fully as his pants dropped to the ground and Elena looked away quickly. "Would you like to join me?" He asked cheekily. Elena shook her head with great restrain. "Sweety, you can turn around now. After all, there's no hiding after what happened last night," He said and Elena turned to face him just as he waggled his eyebrows. He saw her serious face and laughed, standing tall and proud as he threw his head back. "Just kidding, sweetheart," He said as he looked her up and down. "Although there is no need to be shy with me, I've seen everything before,"

"I am _nothing_ like Katherine," She said harshly, standing up as she grabbed a pillow. "Now, go get a freakin' shower, Klaus," She said as she kept her eyes on his face.

"Well, are you su-" He began again, laughing again as he dodged the pillow that his pretty doppelganger threw at him.

…**...**

When both ate breakfast, Elena decided to go outside for the day, and relax in the shade. The air was a bit humid, but not enough to make her comfortable when she stepped outside and walked towards the large oak tree. She looked around the pasture and at the seven horses. Dante was trotting around happily and Plum was rolling in the dirt. Three other horses joined Dante and began a wonderful dance across the field. Two of them were females; born twins. Both were palomino with snow-white manes and tails. Although the similarities, Elena could tell the difference between the two mare's. Sanna had a white 'star' marking and Daisy had a 'snip' on her muzzle.

The third horse was a stallion, a lovely dun Exmoor. His size was a bit disturbing compared to the three other horses, but they seemed to get along well. The other two were foals; a male and a female that Klaus bought before he left to Mystic Falls. Both were Welsh Mountain – Klaus was especially chummy with them- ponies with dapple grey coating and lovely sweet faces. Klaus hadn't registered them yet so they didn't have names, but Elena made sure that changed.

Suddenly, she felt a presence of another human being. She turned around and saw Klaus walking over to the tree she was sitting under. She sighed. Great, her humour has already disappeared. _Human _?

_Yeah, right._

He stood beside her and stared down, obviously waiting for an invitation. Elena stood up and smiled sickly. "Would like to sit down, your majesty?" She asked with fake kindness, low curtsy and all. He threw her a mock glare but dropped onto the ground, leaning against the large tree. Elena huffed and sat down much more gracefully, putting at least 30 centimetres of space between them.

"I believe I owe you an explanation," he began, and looked at Elena for confirmation. Elena cocked her head to the side and replayed the conversation from yesterday. Her eyes never left his face and she couldn't help but scan it completely. He was serious; she could tell, but his eyes had that little sparkle to them and his skin glowed healthily. His plump lips were pressed into a relaxed smile and even his dimples looked more addicting than usual. Is that what her blood did to him?

"Yes, you do," She said after a while, leaning backwards but turning slightly to her right to watch Klaus. He blinked and looked away, sighing heavily. "Well?" She asked impatiently, wanting to know what he was thinking about more than anything. "Is this about why I'm here, or do you just enjoy my company that much?" She asked, teasing him slightly.

"Not that I don't _enjoy_ your company, dear, there are other things- _very important_ things that you need to understand," He said. "And please, don't over-react," He said, stealing a glance towards his mansion.

"Do go on, Klaus, I don't have all day,"

"I explained about the older family to you yesterday, and I guess I should reveal the rest now," He said, watching as Dante danced around with Daisy. He then turned towards Elena. "Tell me, sweetheart, what do you remember?"

"I remember when you told me about searching my family tree, and about me being a supernatural being," Elena said carefully, eyeing him.

"And what else?"

"Can we not play games? I just want to know the truth,"

"_What else_?" He asked impatiently, clenching his jaw. _Yay_, she pulled a string.

"Something about world domination; blah blah blah," She said childishly, leaning further onto the tree. He narrowed her eyes at her mockery. "_Okay_, you said something about a powerful blood-line, '_in many different ways_'," She said.

"And what do you think I meant by that?" He asked.

"I don't know? That my blood is strong or something? Delicious? Powerful?"

Klaus smiled then, sickly sweet; kind. _Too kind_. "Yes, now was that so hard?"

Elena in return rolled her eyes. "Are you going to continue or what?" She asked impatiently, turning towards the sky.

"Back in the..." He paused, thinking of an appropriate word. ".._medival_ times, and even before that, to claim a land, you had to claim the life of the leader," He said. "In this case, the _original_ family wants to claim my land, possessions and everything else I own," he said.

"So they want to kill you?" She tried to sound bored, unamused, uncaring or even all of them, but the truth was; Klaus made a huge impact on her life. He had _proved_ her wrong in her assumptions. He could be kind, he wasn't a complete monster and Elena dare say that she was slightly attracted to him. Well, to his body.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that_.

Klaus searched her face and nodded silently. "Yes, they want to kill me,"

Elena pretended that, that statement didn't affect her in the last bit. "And where do I come in? Or more, importantly, my blood?" She asked quickly, demanding the answers.

"Your blood is very powerful, and-" He sighed, trailing off. He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed again. "to whoever drinks it," he added again, trying to think up of the correct way to place the explanation. "The person becomes more invincible," He finished, his shoulders visibly slumping.

"Invincible? You're a freakin' hybrid, Klaus! You _are_ invincible!"

"They've got 500 years on me, dear, so I'm not _truly_ 'freakin' invincible'," He said. "See, in a way, I _am _an original, as we are true vampires,"

"So that's why the dagger and the ash would work on you, but what about the other family? If both of you are originals, then would the dagger and ash work on both of you?" She asked confused.

"As I said, in a way my family are the true originals in the world, and that's why we're known as the Original _Vampire_ family, but since they are originals too, I wouldn't say that they're fully vampire, I'd say they are a hybrid too," He explained, musing as his thoughts trailed off. "But what else could they be, if not fully vampire?"

"What _could_ they be?" Elena asked after a while. And then it struck her. The reason Klaus wanted her here. She stood up, narrowing her eyes at him. "Wait, so _that's_ the reason you wanted me here? To drain me dry? You _manipulative_ bastard!" She yelled at him, stomping away from him. She wasn't surprised to see him in front of her immediately.

"Elena- E-," He said, trying to stop her as she stepped around him, furiously trying to grab her arm without hurting her. _Impossible_. "_Hey_-" He yelled again, running to her in vampire speed. "_Listen to me_!" He snapped, pulling at her arms and pulling her closer, as if to intimidate her. "You didn't let me explain! I already _told _you that I wouldn't waste your life, and I'm not about to, so why the _fuck_ are you over-reacting like a teenager with mood-swings?" He said louder than needed.

Elena stared at him with hate.

_Oh, look at that! The hybrid has got himself a potty mouth, how _cute.

"Newsflash, Klaus. I _am_ a teenager. I'm eigh_teen_!" She said, trying to pull away. "And it's not about the fact that- that.." She trailed off, not knowing what to say next. He smirked. He got her. She groaned. "It-well," She mumbled. "It wasn't listed in the agreement! You can't drink my blood without my permission," She added, grinning at her accomplishment.

"Last time I checked, _sweet Elena_, you were literally _throwing_ yourself at me, split wrists and all," He answered immediately, grinning back. _Just to annoy her. He did_ not, _under and circumstance, think that her trying was _cute_._

"I am _not_ a blood whore, Klaus!" She yelled back, pulling her arms away from him, and walking towards the house.

"I never _said_ you were!" He yelled back, watching her. "Hey," he said and appeared in front of her, stopping her again. "I just need a little at a time, and I will _not_ force you," He said, promising her.

"Well, what about what you said yesterday? You told me that you would compel me if it helped,"

"Yeah, if it helped you if you were uncomfortable," he said, now quietly.

"_NO_! _Stop_ twisting your damned words, I _know_ what you said. If I didn't give you what you wanted willingly, you would have compelled me to give it to you!"

"When have I ever given you _that_ idea?" he asked, truly confused. He was fully frustrated now.

"Just-Just," She mumbled, stuttering as her own stupidity caught up with her. "Just leave me alone for today, I just want peace," She said, stepping around him and walking up the patio over to the French door. She slid it open, barely having a step in before Klaus pulled her back, slamming the door back.

"Wait, you can't go in there, not yet." He said, pleading. His whole face was scrunched up in worry, _for her_. He breathed in relief but suddenly snapped his eyes open when Elena didn't listen to him and slid the door closed, walking to the kitchen.

_Oh fuck, it wasn't supposed_ _to happen like this._

He followed her inside like the little lap dog he was becoming, and watched the ceiling. The cement and paint were strong, but thanks to his heightened senses he could _see_ the footsteps of his witches. He was _not_ going to miss Antonia, or her twisted lies.

"Why? Is there something dangerous in here?" She asked, walking towards him and setting her glass with orange juice on the kitchen island. She smirked and held her hands up, wiggling them mockingly, lowering her voice to a childish one. "The boogeyman?" She said, making unnatural sounds just to annoy him. Klaus' ears snapped to the footsteps that sounded down the grand staircase and her grabbed Elena's hands, pulling her slightly behind him.

The doppelganger herself could now hear the sounds too, some familiar frantic noises that she got used to over the past year or so. Klaus looked down at her concentrated face gently, and she looked up at him in confusion.

_Could it be.. _?

Annie stepped out first, looking rather tired, yet happy and sad at the same time. She walked towards Klaus and Elena. "It's been done," She said grimly and left a pat on Klaus' shoulder. He nodded, thanking her quietly. Antonia stepped out next, looking positively murderous with both of her hands on her growing stomach.

Klaus stared at her in disgust, growling. "I thought you were gone?" he asked angrily, taking a step forward. Suddenly scared, Elena took one step again, keeping close to the hybrid.

"No, you won't be able to get rid of me _that_ easily, Klaus-munchkin'," She said with fake sweetness, yet still narrowed her watering eyes at him. She shook her head at him in disbelief and stomped back behind the wall and up the stairs.

Klaus turned towards Annie questioningly. "W-What happened?" He asked shakily, more stressed out than Elena has ever seen him.

Annie's tear-streaked face was more visible now. "Donna took her place," the wise witch answered, looking down in shame.

"And you _let _her?" Klaus asked, so surprised that it even amused Elena. The brunette was shaken at their behaviour, but she kept her eyes on Klaus' face, afraid to face forward.

"She _insisted_. I couldn't do anything, it was too late," Annie explained. She then turned towards Elena and stepped forward, putting a motherly hand on her cheek. "Please forgive him for everything, Elena," She pleaded before she walked away through the French doors in the kitchen.

Elena didn't even look at the descending witch. She turned and stepped in front of Klaus, facing him.

"K-Klaus, what's going on? Where's Donna? Is this what you've been planning for two weeks?" She asked quickly, her voice cracking at the 'Donna' part. She _liked_ the young witch and would surely miss her. Klaus didn't answer but straightened to his full height as his eyes met hers. Footsteps sounded behind her but Elena didn't turn around, too mesmerised by his deep hazel-blue eyes. _So lovely_.

But the undeniable bell-sounded voice behind her shook her out of her trance. "Elena?"

_Oh My,_

She spun around, facing the person that she thought she would never see again.

_Dirty Blonde hair, Pale skin, deep Brown eyes, lovely motherly voice._

_Jenna_!

…**...**

**Ahaha, bet ya didn't think that would ever happen, aye? My first cliffhanger for this story, hope it was okay?**

**Now, why don't we reach 15 reviews for some Klaus/Elena action next chapter, hmm? ;)**


	8. In Which They Feel

Views:6,988

Faves: 54

Alerts: 61

Communities: 1

**Thank Everyone!**

**Chapter Word Count; 5003**

…**...**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;). **

**Since I had used the same presentation for nearly every chapter, I wanna change it around a bit. Hope you wont fall asleep during ;).**

**To everyone that reviewed the previous chapter, I'll leave a shout-out (: !**

**Sooo;**

**Steph2500**, **DeadlyIllusions**, **QueenBee10**, **joe-damonfan**, Vanessa, **ItalanBookworm**, **NeonBerry**, **forbiddenluv**, iluvklaus, **MANDERS21**, jane, Anonymous && **A.N Lovelace** !

**Not as much as I usually get for my other stories, but still loved the reviews (:. Now, only 10 reviews and we pop the '100' cherry. So, everyone that reads this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**Yes, my dear readers, the time has come. Let's get ready for some Klaus/Elena action. So put your legs up, turn the lights off & enjoy the show.**

**If you want to skip that section, I will leave a warning for those who want to. **

**Well, this chapter is pretty big, so enjoy. This is like my third ever smut scene so _please_ go easy on me.**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO 'EVERYTHING' By LIFEHOUSE !**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**...**

**Ch8: When Was The Last Time You; Felt?**

**...**

_Previously;_

_He followed her inside like the little lap dog he was becoming, and watched the ceiling. The cement and paint were strong, but thanks to his heightened senses he could see the footsteps of his witches. He was not going to miss Antonia, or her twisted lies._

_"Why? Is there something dangerous in here?" She asked, walking towards him and setting her glass with orange juice on the kitchen island. She smirked and held her hands up, wiggling them mockingly, lowering her voice to a childish one. "The boogeyman?" She said, making unnatural sounds just to annoy him. Klaus' ears snapped to the footsteps that sounded down the grand staircase and he grabbed Elena's hands, pulling her slightly behind him._

_**...**_

_But the undeniable bell-sounded voice behind her shook her out of her trance. "Elena?"_

_Oh My,_

_She spun around, facing the person that she thought she would never see again._

Dirty Blonde hair, Pale skin, deep Brown eyes, lovely motherly voice.

Jenna!

**...**

Jenna?

_Jenna!_

She spun back to Klaus, her jaw dropped and all. But he was slowly taking a few steps back, giving her some space. He then looked back down at the brunette, smiling slightly.

"I'll give you some time, okay? If you need anything then go get Antonia," He said slowly, and appeared in front of Jenna quickly. She faced him, fear evident. He grabbed her face lightly and stared into her eyes deeply. "You will _not_ hurt anyone in this house while I'm gone, understood?" he mumbled under his breath, but was sure Jenna heard him. The resurrected vampire nodded.

"I won't hurt anyone in this house," She answered back and quickly shook her head from the compulsion. She faced him again and quivered in fear.

Klaus turned around and faced his doppelganger again. "I'll be back soon, don't do anything stupid," he advised her and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" She yelled out after him, slowly walking towards Jenna.

"I've got some _errands_ to run, don't stay up and pick a room for Jenna, we've got some planning to do," He to her and stepped out. After a few seconds she could hear Klaus turn the ignition on and drive out of the drive-way.

Elena's heart swelled at today's events and she turned towards Jenna, smiling so brightly that it caused Jenna to smile back. She jumped straight into Jenna's stone-like arms, and nearly screeched when she pushed her into the sun-light. But Jenna didn't burn, just hugged her back. When Elena finally let go, she saw a lovely necklace planted against Jenna's collarbone. A glide-looking lapis lazuli was planted in the middle of a silver, heart shaped frame.

_Donna's sweetheart necklace._

…**...**

When Elena had finally calmed down enough to explain everything, she asked for an explanation herself, just as they walked into the stables, which was quickly becoming Jenna's favourite place to be.

Sometimes when she looked away and looked back quickly, she could see Jenna try and compose herself, so she quickly took her out of the stables and onto the pastures. Technically, they weren't _in_ the house and Elena wasn't that good with the _Compulsion Rules. _And she did _not_, _under any circumstances, _need a blood massacre of Klaus' favourite horses. They finally sat down under the oak tree.

"So, how do you feel? Did you feel anything at all? Was there an afterlife? _Anything at all_?" Elena asked a question one after the other, just wanting to hear her Guardians voice again.

"I- I feel good, I guess. Not completely human though," She said, stealing a look at her niece and shaking her head. Her eyes then squinted at the sun, and she let a hand dangle in thin air. "I thought vampires burn in the sun? Or do they sparkle?" Jenna asked, completely absorbed by the new revelation.

Elena smiled patiently, it felt good not being a child this time around. "Vampires _burn_ in the sun, but since you're wearing that necklace, you won't burn. As long as you keep wearing it," Elena explained, pointing at the lapis lazuli necklace.

Jenna looked down and grabbed the necklace. "So what? Is this necklace magic or something? Because I never saw Damon, Stefan _or_ Caroline wearing the same one? And they never burnt,"

"Well, magic is real, Bonnie's a witch as you know," Elena began. "But it has something to do with the content inside the stone or gem that keeps the spell inside it. Witches cast a spell on it and ta-dah, you can walk in the sun,"

"And what about Damon and the rest? Do they have the stones?"

"Damon and Stefan have special rings that Katherine made them before she faked her death, and she had Bonnie's ancestor, Emily put a concealment spell on them," She said. "And I think Caroline has a ring too, I've seen her wear that one ring everywhere, _everyday_,"

"Oh, well that explains it. But-but _everything_ is just so complicated, it's hard to grasp my head around it all," Jenna muttered quietly, sighing. "And I'm hungry, _so hungry_. _Always_,"

"I'll get Klaus to bring you some blood, don't worry about it for now, just distract yourself," She said.

Jenna nodded, wrapping an arm around me and sighing with content. "I can smell you, you know? But I know it would be wrong to eat you and that's _not_ the compulsion talking," Jenna began again, sniffling. "As selfish as this will sound, I just want to go back to Mystic Falls and snuggle in my bed with Ric, oh god, _Ric,_" She said, full on sobbing now. "What happened to him after I was gone?"

"He's fine, Jen. I talked to everyone a couple of days ago and he was fine. He misses you so much though, you should have seen his face at you funeral. It hurt to watch him, it _physically_ hurt all of us. That's how much he loved you and still does," Elena murmured into her Guardians strong arms. Jenna stopped crying.

"_God_, I feel like a teenager again with all these mood-swings,"

"You still look like one," Elena answered cheekily, checking Jenna's face for any imperfections. She found none. "Now, about those questions..."

…**...**

When Klaus returned, it was already past sundown and he bought a couple of bags full of blood with him which he probably stole form the nearby hospital.

"So how was the day?" He asked as soon as Annie and Sapphire took the blood bags along with Jenna. Once Elena faced him she didn't answer, but walked up to him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Her forehead barely reached his neck, but once she lifted her head she could freely nuzzle her nose into his neck.

His warm (werewolf temperature?) arms wrapped around her as soon as he comprehended what was happening and he pulled her closer. His gentle hand moved towards her neck and he soothed the muscles there. The hug oddly reminded her of Stefan, but she swore under her breath when she realised that she was thinking of her ex while she was in a different man's arms.

_Idiot_.

"What?" Klaus asked and pulled away, taking a step back and walking towards the sofa. It was six already and he turned on the TV, content to just watch her favourites for a while. 'The glee project' came on and Elena sat down beside him. She didn't answer him and instead let him put an arm around her as she curled up against his side. "Now, this is what I'm talking about," He said cheekily, looking down at the girl in his arms.

_This feels right, for a change_.

…**...**

Somewhere through out the movie that came on after 'The Glee Project', both laid down and Klaus managed to fall asleep. Elena was trapped between him and the back of the sofa, but truth be told, she didn't really mind. She turned the volume down a notch and watched as Klaus' face blended through many emotions. _Real_ emotions.

Sadness. Anger. _Love_.

He looked so innocent like this, half of his face planted into the comforter and his left arm wrapped around her. His mouth was slightly hanging open and his breaths came out in short huffs.

He looked _so _content, like an angel falling into a deep sleep with it's dark wings wrapped around her. _So beautiful_.

Against her will, her fingers traced his jaw, so lightly she barely felt his smooth skin. Her fingertips trailed over his lip, and then his eyes.

Those alluring hazel-blue eyes that slowly opened. Once they did, he still looked sleepy. His mouth closed and he gave out a deep sigh, nuzzling his nose into her neck. After a while she felt his breaths even out and thought he lulled back into sleep.

**(MAKE-OUT SCENE; cover your eyes youngsters and scroll riiight down.)**

_Oh how wrong she was._

At first, she thought he had drooled on her cleavage. Or maybe let out a wet breath. But it certainly _wasn't_ one of those when it started travelling upwards and onto her collarbone. And she made the mistake of wearing a low v-neck. And it _was not_ her fault she didn't push away him away.

Elena looked down, looking straight into the hybrids hooded, hazel-blue eyes. She was so absorbed that she didn't even feel him sit up and cower over her head carefully. His left hand moved across her collarbone lightly and near her neck, finally resting on her cheek. His thumb moved across her cheek and onto her lips like he treasured this moment. Like he treasured _her_.

And the look in his eyes? He looked positively _mesmerised_.

Elena knew she should end this, it was getting to close to the boundaries she set up the day they made the deal. She _tried_ to resist his charm, but lust and closure quickly over-flowed her senses and she found herself answering his touches.

Elena laid down, fully let him hover over her fully. Excluding the warm fingertips against her lip and his right hand planted beside the side of her stomach -balancing himself- they weren't making anymore contact. Even his body hovered gracefully above hers.

She needed contact. Closure.

She needed to _feel_.

Against her restrain, her hand moved towards his neck and trailed into his hair, pulling him closer. He leaned closer and his lips were so close to hers it was hard to think about anything else but them. "There's no going back after this, love," He warned her, his warm breath descending on her lips over and over again.

_I don't care_.

When he heard her thoughts, his tortuously-slow moved sped up and Elena felt the briefest pressure on her lips.

_So soft. So gentle. So _inviting_._

She pulled him closer, as close as she could and arched her chest into his, gasping at the touch. It's been _far_ too long since the last time she had been with someone like this. But Klaus made no move to hurry up, his touches were careful and slow. It's like he was trying to torture her with his careful touches and 'barely-there' kisses. Was he trying to drive her crazy?

For a while, she though he was perfectly content with just making-out, but then his hand moved ever-so-gently underneath her shirt and rested his body between her raised thighs. He has finally granted her, her wish and began kissing her much more passionately.

It was different from Stefan's soft kisses.

This was all; kiss, twist, bite, lick; _passion_.

When Klaus grew sick of her covered body, he begrudgingly ripped her shirt in half and tore it from under her. She moaned; whether it was from the contact or the fact that he just destroyed her favourite shirt; she didn't care.

She, Elena Gilbert wanted Klaus Smith. And she wanted him _now_.

Said hybrid must have heard her demand because he pulled her impossibly closer and cherished the skin that had been exposed to him. Elena arched her back, letting go to just feel the pleasure. She looked down at him and her eyes met contact with her embarrassingly _plain_ black bra. But for some reason, he seemed to enjoy her imperfections.

Her eyes wandered over his form and she reached for the hem of his white shirt, pulling it. He saw her frustrations and grinned widely, making a show of slowly sitting up and pulling the short of him, so slowly it nearly made her scream at him.

Elena had seen him half-naked before, and she _had_ been in the same room when he stomped around naked too, but she barely contained her gasp when the midnight light reflected on his skin, giving him a shinier skin texture.

This time, he gave up on the tortuously-slow touches and started kissing her with renewed passion. Soon, both became a heap of harsh breaths and bruised lips

"Klaus, we need to see you for a couple of minutes," Someone said from behind them, shaking them out of their trance.

But oh _god_, Klaus was rotating his hips in just the right way, and Elena really didn't want him to go. Klaus growled back at the interruption but turned around. He climbed of Elena and she could finally see Sapphire near the entrance to the living Room. _Damn that witch_.

**( END OF MAKE-OUT SCENE; you can uncover those innocent eyes now (: )**

As he started to put on his shirt, he turned back to Elena. "We _will_ continue this later,"

_Shiver_.

When he exited, Sapphire glared at Elena. "Be careful of Antonia," she muttered darkly and shook her head at the brunette. She _tsk_'d once and followed the hybrid to the grand staircase.

_Great_.

…**...**

The nights events finally hit her when she began taking a shower.

She made out, with Klaus. Niklaus Smith. _Klaus Smith_. _Hybrid _ Klaus.

Oh god.

And she _did not_ regret it. None of it.

And she wanted more.

_Fuck her life_.

…**...**

She put on the robe that Annie got her a few days ago and cringed. The material went down to half-way down her thighs, but the sleeves were widely parted and went down to her elbows. At least she could seduce him thoroughly, right?

She didn't even think about it, about seducing him that is. Well, she _did_ fantasise about it a couple of times in the shower, but she didn't know _why_ she wanted to. Yes, he was amazingly gorgeous. Yes, he was experienced. Yes, he resurrected Jenna. Yes, he treated her with respect. _No_, she didn't harbour any feelings for him. So in the end, seducing him won over.

She didn't straighten her hair and left it in waves and curls, but put in some stilling moisturiser because she didn't want to look like Katherine.

She stepped out of her room and tip-toed past the Witch wing. She was pretty sure that if one of them saw her like this they'd probably kill her on the spot. Perhaps not Annie nor Sapphire, but her luck was rather rusty and she did _not _want to get caught by Antonia. That crazy woman was bound to let her temper control her soon enough.

She finally reached Klaus' door and knocked.

No-one answered and Elena wondered if he was still with the witches. She bit her lip but invited herself in, shutting the door behind her. Instantly, her eyes met the door to the bathroom when she heard the water shimmer. He must be in the shower.

Elena had been in the hybrids room before, when he had organised that reading challenge for her but she never took a good look around. Of course, there were books everywhere, a humongous king bed that oddly enough reminded her of the one she had back in her room. But instead of red, the covers were a milky white, one of the finest silks. The bed _also_ had drapes, thank god. Any material that was placed in the room seemed white, even the curtains. They were a shimmering, fairy-like white and transparent. The window was the only one in the room, but much like in his office, it was a full wall one. The whole bedroom looked like an angels nest. _Beautiful_.

She grabbed one of his older looking books and sat against the head of his soft bed. The silk felt like cool feathers against her bare legs and she sighed in content. She pulled her knees forward and crossed her legs, opening the book and starting the prologue.

'_Annie Langley was _not_ an ordinary little girl...' _blah, blah, blah.

Elena heard the water stop and tried to contain her breathing. The dancing heart in her chest was _not_ helping the situation. He'll know that she was nervous and he _will_ take full advantage of the situation.

The book dropped to the bedding as Elena laid down side-ways, facing the bathroom door. Her finger trailed towards, up and down the spine of the old book. By now, she was pretty sure that Klaus knew she was waiting for him. The door opened to reveal a smirking Klaus with a towel wrapped around his lower waist. Now that it was light in the room, she could really see every inch of his still wet body. The steam that followed him outside and into the bedroom shook Elena out of her naughty thoughts.

"Oh, Elena? I was expecting Sapphire," He said, obviously confused. Elena gaped at him in shock. "Just kidding, sweetheart," he said and grinned, walking towards his window with the towel still wrapped around his waist. Elena rolled her eyes at him and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing her feet together.

_Talk about awkward_.

Klaus then turned around, facing her. He held out his hand and cocked his head to the side and back. "Come here,"

Shakily, Elena stood up and took a few steps forward and to Klaus, already blushing.

_What was she doing_?

Klaus walked the couple of last steps forward and grabbed her hand, leading her towards him. Elena couldn't help but keep her eyes on his face and watch as his hazel-blue one's swept over her attire. "You, look positively-" He took another step forward and buried his nose in her hair. "-_ravishing_, tonight," He finished, taking a deep breath and pulling back slightly. When he turned around and made his way towards the bed, Elena saw three scattered freckles on his back and a three clawed scar accompanying them. Her hand reached out before she could think straight and touched the scars softly.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

Klaus sighed and turned around after relaxing under her touch. He grabbed the hand and pulled her closer. "My half-brother gave this to me, the werewolf side of my family," He explained. "I was always weak as I was only half-werewolf and and not yet vampire,"He said, shaking his head. "And to top it all of, the witches had already hidden my werewolf side, so I was practically an outcast in my family,"

"And then that's when you went to live with Elijah and the rest?" Elena guessed. Klaus only nodded and smiled.

"You're very smart, Elena,"

Elena mockingly. "Was that a statement, or a compliment?" She teased him. She vaguely remembered she used that once on him, but with him standing so close, she couldn't process a coherent thought anymore.

"Hmm, whatever you want it to be," _Har, Har_.

And then his lips were on her's.

**(SMUT SCENE COMING UP; once again youngsters, cover your eyes!)**

Elena only remembered as he dropped her on the bed a couple of seconds later, and climbed atop of her.

"I thought you wouldn't have let me get this close again," He murmured as his skilled lips nipped at her collarbone and downwards, undoing the robe in the process. "Not after you came to your senses," He stopped his pleasuring and met her eye. "What made you come back for more?"

Elena sighed and complemented the next word she spoke. She felt odd saying it, especially when she didn't have any feelings for him. But of course, he knew that. "_You_," She said simply, closing her eyes and moaning when he resumed his kisses. He took her robe off and Elena sighed in content.

He didn't say anything, not a 'God,_ you're so beautiful!' nor '_,you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' and she was glad, 'cause she wasn't looking for any fairytale-like 'love-making'. She was here to have some passionate, sex-filled night.

She peeked an eye at her choice of bra and panties. She had originally chosen a black lacy set, but instead, swapped it for a dark brown bra and underwear with gold trimmings. The brown and gold accented her tan nicely, especially when he had miraculously turned off the lights and the midnight light had once again claimed their bare skin. Both glowed.

His kisses had trailed down until kiss tongue trailed the outline of her panties. Her bra had come off sometime during her mental speech and she hadn't even noticed until now. The fact that her breaths were getting harder was not helping the situation. _God,_ what if she couldn't pleasure him as well as he could her? What if she embarrasses herself because of it?

Before she even realised what he was doing, he parted her legs but stared up at her, his fingers digging into her panties.

Elena's head propped up and she groaned. "You're stopping _now_?"

Klaus grinned cheekily but his eyes had that extra yellow tinge to them, if you looked carefully. He was clearly turned on. "As I said, there's no going back after this," he said and his body climbed atop of her again, their lips nearly touching. "If I have you now, then no-one else will,"

"_Ever_?"

Klaus rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not _now_," He explained, his right hand crawling into her underwear and parting her legs further.

Elena bit her lip and moaned deeply. His lip left a trail down her neck and then went back to her lips just as his middle finger entered her. Elena's hands wandered anywhere she could reach when she felt the peaks of her release build up deep in her stomach. Her mouth continued releasing breathy moans as Klaus watched, completely mesmerised. He added two other fingers and stretched her slightly and finished by curling his fingers upwards. _That_ was her undoing. Looks like he found her G-Spot.

He removed his fingers and took the underwear off, throwing it behind him. Once Elena came down from her high, her little hands grabbed the hem of his towel, just below his belly-button. She met his eyes and smiled.

"Are you _really_ sure?" The hybrid asked, breathing in controlling breaths.

Elena rolled her eyes and undid the towel, ripping it from his lower body and threw it onto the floor. "I'm sure," She said and looked down. She bit her lip, her eyebrows creasing slightly.

She was pretty sure he was bigger than anyone she's been with. But then again, it's not like she could compare. She's only ever been with Stefan and Matt, but he was definitely bigger, even by an inch or two. He followed her eye-sight and let out a nervous chuckle. It was deep, obviously rich with lust.

When he leaned in to kiss her again, she took the advantage to roll them over so she could be on top. Klaus let her and rested his back against the headboard. Elena blushed deeply, 'cause she had never been the dominant one in bed. He led her forward with his hand and she straddled him on both sides.

"Here," Klaus said and placed his hands on her hips, supporting her. Once Elena pushed some of him inside her, she ' mm'd ' deeply in her thought. She slid down and completely filled herself, making Klaus hiss under his breath. She needed reassurance on what to do next. Should she just begin rocking on him, or should she wait for a couple of seconds?

Klaus answered her questions by helping her lift herself when she placed her tiny hands on his chest and pushed.

"Ungh..."

Once both set a slow yet sensual pace, she let herself press closer against him and kiss him. This time, he took control of their moves and leaned forward, pushing her back so he could be on top. Elena landed backwards, and moaned as he set a new pace with his thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug into his lower back, pressing him closer. Against her will, her fingernails were leaving bleeding scars along his back, but she was pretty sure they were gone as soon she made them. But judging by his groans of appreciation, she was sure that he enjoyed it enough to let it slide.

His thrusts had began to speed to up to desperately reach that peak both of them thirsted for. He slowed his thrusts slightly and pushed back her hair, looking into her eyes for permission. She nodded and cocked her head to the side for better access. He bit his left wrist and instantly, Elena bit into it, pulling and swallowing continuously. He pierced her skin delicately and began drinking from her carefully. _Gently_. His thrusts sped up again and he came first, followed by Elena. He licked over her wounds they healed quickly, just as his wrists healed a few seconds ago.

**(END OF SMUT SCENE; uncover them now, children)**

The pair stayed still for a couple of seconds. Elena's hand reached out and smudged the deep red; almost burgundy stains on his lips. Usually she thought it would be rather icky, but the red contrasted with his pale skin that reflected against the midnight light, and it made him look like a fallen angel.

"You're beautiful," Elena noted softly, licking her lips. Klaus blinked and chuckled dryly, pulling out of her. _God_, she felt _empty_. He leaned back and got under the covers, pulling Elena with him.

"Okay, I think you need some sleep now," He said, still chuckling slightly from her compliment. This time, Elena blinked but her she rested her head on his chest with her hair sprawled everywhere. "_Normally_, I don't let the witches sleep with me, but it would be _far_ to dangerous for you to walk back to your room," He said, sighing and getting comfortable. "Antonia and Aphrodite are on watch together, and we don't call them the dangerous 'A' group for nothing,"

"Mhmm," Elena mumbled, already falling asleep. "Thank You,"

It sounded like some mumbo-jumbo to Klaus, but he didn't ask what she said, not with the angel sprawled on his chest while she took even breaths. He was hoping for a little chat about their night but since she already fell asleep, he was going to be the perfect gentleman. Except the 'keep his hands to himself' part. He rested on arm behind her and one on her stomach as he too succumbed to sleep.

…**...**

**My longest chapter yet.**

**Liked the lemon? Review and tell me allll about it. Even if you didn't like the chapter... I want 10 reviews so we can hit 100 ! PLEASE!**


	9. In Which She Feels a Buzz

Views:9,741

Faves: 60

Alerts: 75

Communities: 1

**Thank Everyone!**

**Chapter Word Count; 2906**

…**...**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving. It means alot that you guys enjoy this strange (Yet HOT in every way) pairing ;).**

**Since I had used the same presentation for nearly every chapter, I wanna change it around a bit. Hope you wont fall asleep during ;).**

**To everyone that reviewed the previous chapter, I'll leave a shout-out (: !**

**Sooo;**

**Steph2500**, **DeadlyIllusions**, **QueenBee10**, **joe-damonfan**, Vanessa,**ItalanBookworm**, **NeonBerry**, **forbiddenluv**, iluvklaus,**MANDERS21**, jane, Anonymous && **A.N Lovelace** !

**Not as much as I usually get for my other stories, but still loved the reviews (:. Now, only 10 reviews and we pop the '100' cherry. So, everyone that reads this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

**...**

**It had been a while since the last time I updated, but I only have like two hours or even less to get this chapter written and posted, so sorry if things seem rushed.**

**Or depressing.**

**Being a victim of the 'Post Potter Depression' makes the world seem more dull than ever. And especially if you can never catch the right question times on .**

**The site opens for everyone on the 31st of September, and my birthday is just a day after that, so I think I'll just wait. Just don't tease me if you got in during the past 7 days. I'll die, literally. Cut neck n' all.**

…**...**

**Vampire Diaries is back on the 15th of September, so just a month, hopefully we'll get some Klaus/Elena scenes this season too.**

…**...**

**Ch9: When Was The Last Time You; felt a Buzz ?**

_Previously;_

_"I'll give you some time, okay? If you need anything then go get Antonia," He said slowly, and appeared in front of Jenna quickly. She faced him, fear evident. He grabbed her face lightly and stared into her eyes deeply. "You will not hurt anyone in this house while I'm gone, understood?" he mumbled under his breath, but was sure Jenna heard him. The resurrected vampire nodded._

_"I won't hurt anyone in this house," She answered back and quickly shook her head from the compulsion. She faced him again and quivered in fear._

_Klaus turned around and faced his doppelganger again. "I'll be back soon, don't do anything stupid," he advised her and walked towards the front door._

_"Where are you going?" She yelled out after him, slowly walking towards Jenna._

_"I've got some errands to run, don't stay up and pick a room for Jenna, we've got some planning to do," He to her and stepped out. After a few seconds she could hear Klaus turn the ignition on and drive out of the drive-way._

_Elena's heart swelled at today's events and she turned towards Jenna, smiling so brightly that it caused Jenna to smile back. She jumped straight into Jenna's stone-like arms, and nearly screeched when she pushed her into the sun-light. But Jenna didn't burn, just hugged her back._

…_**...**_

_The pair stayed still for a couple of seconds. Elena's hand reached out and smudged the deep red; almost burgundy stains on his lips. Usually she thought it would be rather icky, but the red contrasted with his pale skin that reflected against the midnight light, and it made him look like a fallen angel._

_"You're beautiful," Elena noted softly, licking her lips. Klaus blinked and chuckled dryly, pulling out of her. God, she felt empty. He leaned back and got under the covers, pulling Elena with him._

_"Okay, I think you need some sleep now," He said, still chuckling slightly from her compliment. This time, Elena blinked but her she rested her head on his chest with her hair sprawled everywhere. "Normally, I don't let the witches sleep with me, but it would be far to dangerous for you to walk back to your room," He said, sighing and getting comfortable. "Antonia and Aphrodite are on watch together, and we don't call them the dangerous 'A' group for nothing,"_

_"Mhmm," Elena mumbled, already falling asleep. "Thank You,"_

_It sounded like some mumbo-jumbo to Klaus, but he didn't ask what she said, not with the angel sprawled on his chest while she took even breaths. He was hoping for a little chat about their night but since she already fell asleep, he was going to be the perfect gentleman. Except the 'keep his hands to himself' part. He rested on arm behind her and one on her stomach as he too succumbed to sleep._

…_**...**_

Elena vaguely remembered the night before with a haze, but when she moved her legs slightly, the ache between her legs confirmed her train of thoughts. Someone pressed a kiss to her cheek and lifted her off the bed. The body was warm and soft, so she curled up to it. A rich chuckle erupted from the persons chest and she sighed in content, breathing in the deep scent. Her feet touched a cold stone, most likely a tile. She shivered at the breeze of the room and someone shut the window before they led her near steam. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus putting both of them under his shower. She yawned and stretched, rubbing at her eyes and blinking away the sleep.

She felt some liquid on her hair and sighed happily when Klaus started massaging her head. When he had finally finished with shampoo and then conditioner, she allowed herself to run her nose along his perfectly-sculpted chest. He still smelled richly of his lemony scent and sex, reminding Elena of their late-night wanderings. Her arms wrapped themselves around his middle one their own accord and Klaus started rubbing his body-wash onto her back, avoiding any of her 'girly' parts. Shouldn't he be taking advantage of her sleepy form or something? She set her head straight and let her eyes wander upwards slightly, meeting his heated gaze immediately.

He held her gaze for a moment before lifting her up and sitting her on the long towel holder, making her lips hover near his eyes. She shifted her hips and winced slightly. He was confused for a second before he sighed.

"That is _not_ my fault,"

She rose her eyebrows at his obvious stupidity. Suddenly, she felt annoyed. Must he burst her buzz right now?

But then he smiled _that_ smile. His dimples appeared, lips twisted into a sweet curve and even the corners of both of his eyes crinkled slightly. Elena's anger disappeared and she sighed.

"I enjoyed last night-"

"Obivously," She said with a gentle snort.

"-did you?" he quickly added, eyeing her with a know resolve. He parted her legs and stepped between them. Elena's face lowered so that they were eye-level and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What do you think?"

Klaus smirked then, pushing her hair to the side and revealing her collarbone. His eyes left her heated gaze just as his fangs emitted from his canine teeth. The werewolf side of him revealed it's golden eyes, but they were gone after a second. The fangs travelled along her collarbone until he pulled away and stepped closer, parting her legs further and pulling her down against his body. Elena watched with fascination as the blood from his eyeballs disappeared, yet his fangs still remained.

Her lips crashed onto his on their own accord, and her tongue ran along his left fang sharply, leaving a line of blood on her tongue. Klaus' tongue soothed the pain and he pulled away, ready to bite onto his wrist. Elena stopped him and pushed the hand away from his face, confusing Klaus.

"I wanna try something," She said carefully, biting her bottom lip. Her teeth bit onto the the skin on his neck sharply, making him loose control as he crashed both of them against the wall. He bit her collarbone just as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust into her. As soon as she pulled her mouth away, there was a sharp pain. She felt like someone was skinning her alive whilst goosebumps streamed along her skin. But as soon as it came, it was gone. Now, there was some sort of buzzing inside her head, like a second option for everything. Before she drank Klaus' blood, she was still sore from last night, but now, it was gone. Pleasure and passion filled her mind and it has just magnified. Three of her senses -touch,smell and taste- has been doubled and she felt as if someone else was in her body.

Klaus' pleasurable thrusts disappeared and she realised that, that was the best orgasm she has ever had.

Her breaths came in heavy puffs, but the buzzing in her mind was still there. She looked up at Klaus who chest was rapidly raising, his mouth parted, and eyes frantically searching over her face, almost like he was confused, amazed.

"What was that?" She asked curiously, already assuming the worst.

Klaus still hasn't changed his posture until his hand reached out and touched the side of her face, almost fragilely. His eyebrows creased and he almost heartbroken until it dropped and his arrogant posture was back. "That? Morning after sex, I believe,"

She hit his chest playfully and he let out a laugh. "You _know_ what I meant!"

"I- Nothing, I don't know. The effects of my blood, I suppose," he answered carefully, but could tell that by his rigid posture, he was lying. The nagging buzz in her head confirmed her theory. _Sneaky bastard_.

"How come it never happened before?"

"I don't know. Third one's a charm, I guess?" He answered, shrugging his shoulders. He turned around and continued to thoroughly wash his body. Once again, Elena could tell he was lying. The buzz buzzed louder during the few minutes. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed a gentle kiss to one of his shoulder blades.

Elena was already dressed in her underwear from last night, and her robe. She opened the door and looked both ways warily. Klaus pushed her into the hallway and kissed her ear softly. "Go on, honey, scream if something goes wrong," he whispered, patting her hair and pushing her into the empty hallway.

Just as she was about to change her mind and walk straight back into his room, he shut the door in her face and Elena gasped. She could hear a faint laugh from inside the bedroom and she started walking across the hallway and to her left. The guest wing was empty and she ran for her room, getting inside and locking it. There were no signs of any witches, but she didn't want to risk it.

When she stepped in, everything looked the same and her eyes wandered to her bed, almost moaning at how comfortable it looked. She had only gotten about five hours of sleep last night, and even though she felt better than ever, she was still somewhat mentally exhausted. But she refused, and instead, she walked over to the little bookshelf by the window. She picked up her unfinished book and began to read.

When hunger had made itself known, she stood up, and stretched in front of her large window. She saw two figures moving outside and spied at them carefully. Antonia and her buggering pregnant stomach jumped around whilst a male; Klaus, looked annoyed and pissed off. She pointed to her stomach and Klaus' face softened and she saw him nearly reach out, before pulling his hand back and turning to look straight at her. Antonia followed his sight and scowled deeply, promising hell. The buzzing in her head fell quieter for a moment and Klaus cocked his head to the side quickly, telling her to leave. Elena bit her lip but walked into the bathroom, determined to find out what was happening.

She grabbed a few clothes on her way there, and dressed into a simple black baby-doll dress, complete with lace. She looked pretty innocent yet naughty at the same time. She didn't straighten her hair and left it wavy and curly, making her look like Katherine.

She had eaten lunch, and taken a book to read outside, whilst waiting for Klaus to approach her. It's been almost 3 hours since she saw him and she was slightly worried. Could Antonia have done something to him? Sure, he was a powerful hybrid, but who knew? Antonia was a powerful witch, very pissed off and very pregnant. Anything could happen.

It was about 2 hours later that he came to see her, just as she came back from a ride. She let the beautiful mare into her box and patted her mane. Skye walked into the stabled after Klaus, Elena passed them both.

"She needs to cool off, Skye. Can you do it for me, please?"

The pale witch with beautiful long, blonde hair and large hazel eyes nodded. "Sure, but you owe me," She answered cheekily and Elena chuckled.

Klaus watched the scene with wary eyes and his own narrowed at Skye's answer. "Elena doesn't owe you anything, Skye,"

Hazel eyes met his and her narrowed to match his. "Relax, Klaus, I was only joking," She huffed and turned around, heading towards Elena's mare.

Elena turned towards him and shook her head. "Can't I have _any_ friends here, Klaus?" She snapped, walking out of the stables. She should have thought out a plan, because one second she was walking outside, and the next, he had her against the barn door.

"You _need_ to be careful. It's no fun and games anymore, sweetheart, they _are _pissed off," He warned her, his face hovering dangerously close to hers.

"That's not fair," She whispered shakily, shaking her head from side to side. "Can't you do anything?"

"And then what? Loose my allies?" He snarled at her, pushing her into the door more, his eyes flashing the dangerous yellow.

Elena's face twisted into a disgusted smirk. "I see,"

"_What_?"

"Power is _still_ the most important thing to you,"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Elena clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "It _means_ that there will be _no more_ late-night wanderings anymore, _nothing_. You want my blood? I'll give it to you, but I don't want _or _need anything else from you,"

"You think I _actually_ care about some easy, whorish, one-night stands anyway?" He leered back, proving his point by pointedly looking her up and down. The buzzing buzzed louder in her head and he looked almost like he was sorry. He reached out for her but she took a couple of steps back, frantically between his eyes and hands. "Hey honey, I-"

"Shut up,"

"No, E-"

"Shut Up."

"I shouldn't ha-"

"_Shut Up_!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't expect for you to have some renewed respect for me after last night, but that was seriously messed up. You go around like the arrogant _ass_ you are, calling _every one_ of us sluts and whores, yet you don't realise how absurdly _hypocritical _you're being. After all, aren't you just a bastard child? Wasn't your mother a slut? Whoring herself around the entire village?" She continued, taking deep breaths between sentences. Klaus looked entirely surprised yet there was a thick layer of hurt underneath his still arrogant posture.

When he spoke next, his voice was dangerously low, even for him. "Now _that_ was low, Elena," He didn't seem angry, and his hurt was evident, but there was a bout of hesitation where Elena thought he was _actually _gonna kill her. _Again_. He turned around and walked back into the stables and Elena didn't follow him, giving him some space. After a couple of seconds, she heard a couple of feminine giggles and then moans, so she decided to head back inside the house.

It was when she was walking back towards her room that she knew something was off. She looked around and then there was a weird smell. A voice appeared behind her and she turned around her, meeting Antonia's delighted eyes.

"_Finally_,"

And then, it all went black.

**So yeah, hope you liked it! It's less than usual, but I need to get this out !**


	10. In Which There is an Attack

Views:11,589

Faves: 65

Alerts: 80

Communities: 1

Thanks Everyone !

.

I haven't updated because real-life caught up with me. I'm sorry. I was going to relax today, but I couldn't stop writing a bit and then I wrote a _lot_, so I decided to just finish writing the chapter. And _yay_, Vampire Diaries is back today !

.

© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.

If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.

.

Previously;

_"_Shut Up_!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't expect for you to have some renewed respect for me after last night, but that was seriously messed up. You go around like the arrogant ass you are, calling every one of us sluts and whores, yet you don't realise how absurdly hypocritical you're being. After all, aren't you just a bastard child? Wasn't your mother a slut? Whoring herself around the entire village?" She continued, taking deep breaths between sentences. Klaus looked entirely surprised yet there was a thick layer of hurt underneath his still arrogant posture._

_When he spoke next, his voice was dangerously low, even for him. "Now that was low, Elena," He didn't seem angry, and his hurt was evident, but there was a bout of hesitation where Elena thought he was actually gonna kill her. Again. He turned around and walked back into the stables and Elena didn't follow him, giving him some space. After a couple of seconds, she heard a couple of feminine giggles and then moans, so she decided to head back inside the house._

_It was when she was walking back towards her room that she knew something was off. She looked around and then there was a weird smell. A voice appeared behind her and she turned around her, meeting Antonia's delighted eyes._

_"Finally,"_

_And then, it all went black._

_._

**Ch10: When Was The Last Time You; Were Attacked?**

_._

The light was a bit too bright and the air too moist, too _humid_ for Elena's liking, but when she went to cover her eyes and sink deeper into her soft bed, she only felt something pulling her back. She pulled her head back and moaned in pain when it hit a cold and hard surface. She looked around, seeing a barred little window on her left and bars separating her from an exit on her left. She tried pulling her legs and arms, but they were roped to the wall behind her, keeping her in place. Moans and groans could be heard from the cell in front of her and she looked up to see Jenna. Elena struggled and struggled until she finally gave up. The ropes only seemed to get tighter with every pull.

"Don't bother, they will only suffocate you," A familiar feminine voice spoke from her right. Elena turned and nearly spat at the sight.

Antonia stood there, tall and proud. "You _bitch!" _Elena yelled, her anger rising. To be honest, Antonia didn't look so good. Her stomach looked bigger than ever and her lovely hair looked limp and dead. Her sparkly dark eyes though, looked marvellous and thrilled. "Let her go! Take _me, _but just let her go!"

The witch laughed. "No." Elena struggled again but the chains got tighter. "As I said, don't bother," The witch warned her, but there was a carefree air about her. Elena looked out the barred window and sighed. The buzzing calmed her down and she tried with all her might to erase the guilt. She hadn't meant to hurt Klaus like that, she _hadn't_, but could you blame her? He seduced her and then more or less called her a slut.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked.

"Because that's what you deserve," The witch said and opened the barred door. She walked inside and towards the doppelganger. "You hurt Klaus, so I hurt _you_," She said, some affection lingering at that statement.

"_Klaus_ will never want you, _never_," She spat at the witch, but that didn't seem to anger her.

"Oh, but he _has_," She said. "I do admit, that it was easy to trick him," She added, smiling deviously.

"What are you talking about?"

Greta dropped her smile but her face still seemed cheerful. "This," She answered and pointed at her stomach. Ironically, Elena saw a little foot emitting on her skin. It _kicked_.

Elena snorted and rolled her eyes. "He _knows_ it's not his, Antonia. You're _delusional_!"

To her surprise, Greta laughed with mirth. "You stupid _mortal_," She snapped and walked out, snapping the door closed. It bounced back from the frame and opened again, revealing an angry Skye.

"S-_Skye_?"

"Elena!" The blonde witch shouted, struggling with something. More ropes were wrapping her around the wall and Skye closed her eyes, focusing.

"Why are you here? What happened? Can you do anything?" Elena asked in a frenzy, watching Jenna calm down and give up.

"I-I can't do anything!" She shouted through the tears.

"Why?"

"Her power is too strong,"

"I thought you were stronger than her?"

"That doesn't change anything. She has a life growing rapidly inside her, and we're always strongest when we're young,"

Elena shook her head, disbelieving. "And Antonia is using the baby's energy? Won't it hurt it?"

"The power can kill it, but I doubt she will let that happen, her mind is set on Klaus and she won't let anything change that,"

"What can we do?" Elena asked as Skye finally gave up.

"We can wait."

.

Elena saw Antonia enter again later, carrying a bowl full of yellow goo. The witch walked towards Elena and started rubbing it on her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly, avoiding the hand that raised towards her face.

"It's a form of torture," Antonia said casually and Elena watched as the goo sunk into her skin. "I will direct light at you, and you'll burn _very_ painfully,"

Elena gulped but stayed strong.

"Fucking psychopaths these days," Jenna muttered opposite from her. The witch turned around and smiled manically at Jenna. Jenna faced her bravely with a perfectly stoic expression. "As soon as I escape, I will _kill _you," She spat.

Elena nearly gasped but knew that Jenna was just trying to scare the witch.

"Whatever," Antonia said and walked towards Skye. The blonde witch closed her eyes and focused all her power on pushing the other witch away. She opened her eyes angrily and snarled.

"You heartless bitch! Channelling your own baby's powers because you're not strong enough!"

Anotnia's facade faltered. "Shut up," She said simply and rubbed the goo on Skye's face. She decided against doing the same thing with Jenna so she just grabbed the necklace and broke it, throwing it in the corner of the room. Jenna screamed and moved her hand sharply, almost breaking the rope. Antonia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Elena smiled. "Do it again Jenna!" Elena encouraged her and Jenna did. The rope broke but the suddenly, her hand was slammed against the wall.

Skye sighed. "No use, just leave it." She said and then concentrated on Jenna's necklace. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. The necklace floated in the air and towards Jenna, wrapping itself around her neck again.

"Can't you untie the ropes that way?"

"No, the bitch is focusing the baby's powers on them, they won't break,"

Elena sighed again and wished for Klaus to find her. Would he find her, though? After all the things she said, would he have the heart to save her? She doubt it. Klaus was still Klaus. He still killed and he still enjoyed it.

There were screams heard upstairs, and suddenly, Jenna and Sky dropped to the ground. "What's going on?" Jenna asked as she exited the chamber. Sky, too followed Jenna and entered Elena's.

"She's giving birth and can't focus on channelling,"

"Then how come I'm still tied-up?"

"It's probably a different witch that's helping her,"

"Aphrodite?"

"Most likely," She said and groaned in frustration as the ropes only pulled tighter,

Elena shook her head and looked at Jenna. "Just go, _now_,"

"_NO_!" Jenna shouted and tried helping Skye. One rope dropped but her hand got pulled pulled against the wall.

Sky understood and touched Jenna's arm. The vampire passed out and dropped to the ground. Sky began levitating her through the air. "I'll take her upstairs. Annie will try and stop Aphrodite,"

Elena nodded just as the screaming stopped and Skye ran out of the basement, Jenna's body following.

.

It was almost 2 hours later that Antonia and Aphrodite entered the chambers. The little bundle of limbs lay in her arms and she walked forward to Elena. Her expression was unsatisfied and Elena narrowed her eyes at the tiny baby. A tuft of ginger hair laid gracefully on it's head and it's eyes were blue.

"Looks like the Smith's had a red-head in their family," Elena said sarcastically. Antonia rolled her eyes _again _and then the baby looked slightly tanner with strawberry blonde hair. A replica of Klaus and her. _Lovely._

Aphrodite walked forward, her wonderful green eyes shining with mirth. "Klaus won't come for you. He fucked me and Skye and then he was gone, probably looking for a meal. I don't blame him though, we definitely showed him what he was missing out on. I do agree, he was a little out of it at first, but then he dived straight in like we never stopped," She then sneered, making her average face even uglier.

Elena rolled her eyes, pretending not to care in the least. Then, the witch took the baby and walked out of the chambers. Antonia stepped forward and smiled. Elena's stomach grumbled against her will and her body shook, showing it's weakness.

Antonia's hand touched her face gently and she cooed. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. Noon will be here soon, and then you'll start frying,"

She walked out of the chambers.

.

Klaus dropped the body to the floor, almost vomiting at the sight of the young girl. Her hair was too long, and too brown. He crossed the room and proceeded to grab another, but this one's eyes were too deep and too brown. He turned again and faced a tan girl.

_Too familiar._

The annoying buzz was back and Klaus threw the posh chair, smashing the a painting that flew to the floor. The world spun and he collapsed to the floor. The buzz was annoying him to death and all he wanted was to get lost in the blood. The girl that had just gotten up looked too much like her, too innocent, _too perfect. _So he left, just like the coward he was, he left the demolished house and entered the daylight. His clothes ripped, his mouth bloody and all. The sunlight caught his eye and he almost dropped again when there was a pang in his chest. The aroma of blood entered his senses and he nearly vomited again.

_Fuck._

.

Antonia was playing with her. She kept directing the sun-light back and forward, back and forward until she had Elena begging.

_Bitch_.

Jenna's cries and Skye's begging along with Annie's determined shouts filled her senses and she prayed to god that a miracle would grace them.

Now, where was Klaus when you need him?

"As I said, Klaus is gone, you won't see him again," Antonia snapped from outside the cell. Something immediately stabbed Elena, precisely above her left breast. But the buzzing was back and she began to feel his presence, though very far from this place.

"Klaus is fine," She heard herself say and frowned as the light slowly began advancing towards her again.

"But he won't save you, he doesn't want you and he doesn't _need_ you," with every sentence, she took a step forward, a hand resting on her empty stomach.

"NO!" Elena yelled as the light finally reached her. Her skin prickled and started burning painfully. She looked away from Antonia as tears of hatred welled up in her eyes.

A voice from behind the witch interrupted her torture and Antonia lost her concentration.

"Sweet Antonia, what did I tell you about wasting your energy on filth?" The voice was so familiar that Elena wanted to cry from happiness, bust something was wrong. The angel had a smile on his bloody lips, but no emotion showed in his eyes.

His shirt was torn and stains of blood marred it. The black 'washed-out' jeans hung very low on his hips and there was something absolutely devious about him. Something unreadable. This wasn't Klaus.

"This _is_ me, Elena. It's what I am. I kill people and I _enjoy _it. I _love_ it," He said harshly as he advanced towards her. A blade appeared from his balled fist and it slowly trailed down her tied-up left arm.

Elena clenched her jaw.

"But-"

"Nothing. You mean _nothing_ to me. You're _nothing_. You insulted me any my witches. I was going to make this easy for you, but I'm sick of trying. You want to fight? Let's see then," his voice was dark and unforgiving, but something flicked in his hazel-blue eyes. The buzzing was back just as the blade pierced her right thigh. Klaus shook his head. "Such a waste," He took the blade back and tasted her blood. "You're _so delicious_ when you're scared,"

"I'm _not_ scared of you," She snapped, but her eyes betrayed her.

_He_ betrayed her.

His hand that rested beside her head was gone as soon as he heard a cry from the first floor. In his haste to leave, his hand caught the rope from her arm and he ran upstairs, not looking back. The blade glistened in the sun, her blood shining like crimson ribbon.

The blood made her stomach turn and her head swept to her left, where Klaus' hand rested.

'_Run_' it said in blood letters.

.

Upstairs, the sunlight shone brightly and the day looked like any other one, but there was a smell of death in the air, and blood marred the walls of the upstairs lounge. Klaus entered, staring straight at the little bundle of limbs. His eyes changed until they turned bright yellow as it's hair started turning a vicious ginger. The hybrid's eyes narrowed and he turned towards the witch. Antonia stood in the corner, tears filling up her eyes. Skye and Annie were holding back Aphrodite. Suddenly, Skye got tired of playing games, and punched the witch, knocking her out. She looked at Klaus quickly but he didn't say anything.

"Jenna, please help me," Jenna nodded and Annie followed the two woman out of the room until it was just Klaus, Antonia and the little baby.

The baby's skin turned a pearl white and it's eyes closes. It was absolutely quiet in the room until a trail of blood escaped it's eyes and nostrils.

Antonia screamed out in rage but was hushed by Klaus.

"You _little_, _lying_ skank," He said coldly as he cornered her. Antonia gasped as he walked forward. He had her full attention now. "You will fall asleep, and you will sleep until the day I awake you," He said carefully, compelling the witch.

"I will fall asleep and I will asleep until the day you awake me," She repeated.

"Good girl," He said and then looked back, not caring that the witch dropped to his feet.

He walked forward until his shins hit the sofa and his hand reached out for the clothe, covering the baby's head.

"He wasn't yours, and I have no idea what the _hell_ happened, but I'm pretty sure that she sped up her pregnancy and birth," Skye said from the doorway. "Travis made a deal with her,"

"Cue the red-hair," Klaus answered and picked the tiny body up, giving it to the blonde witch. "It fucked up the little tyke's powers, he would have lived longer if she hadn't fucked with nature,"

"_You_ fucked with nature, Klaus, yet here you stand," Sky said fondly, holding the baby a little closer. "The reason he died..." Sky trailed off and sighed. "Antonia channelled his powers to bind Elena. That's why I couldn't over-power him," She said. When Klaus didn't say anything, she continued. "He wasn't born yet."

Klaus' arrogant stance didn't change but there was a pang of pity in his chest. Pity for the mother, and pity for _it_.

"I don't blame her, she was so obsessed with you that it wasn't even healthy anymore,"_ That_ voice said just as Skye left with the baby. Klaus didn't say anything and waited until the girl walked forward. Klaus nodded and took a deep breath. His mouth went dry and his senses went into an over-ride.

"I think it's best if you get some rest," He didn't leave one of his affectionate names after the statement, mocking or not. He didn't know what she was to him anymore, and he sure as hell wasn't about to find out. All he wanted to do was eat, drink and fuck. He didn't ever care that he sounded like a teenage _boy_, even if it was in his mind.

"Thank you, for saving me," She said and looked down as she crossed her arms. "And... I'm _sorry_," She didn't tell him why she was, but Klaus understood. A lone lock fell down her face and Klaus nodded. His hand reached out and put that lock behind her ear.

"I know," He didn't give her an apology and Elena didn't ask for one, but let his hand wander down her cheek.

"I still stand by what I said yesterday," She said took his hand, putting it at his side. "No more sex and no more affectionate.. _things_, I'll give you my blood, then I want to go _home_," She said, stepping away slightly.

Klaus nodded again. She wanted to give him what he wanted, and then she wanted to leave. He couldn't disagree because that was their deal. "Yeah, just get some sleep sweetheart," He said when she turned around. He couldn't help but pinch one of her butt cheeks as he walked past.

"_Klaus!_"

No one said anything about not bending the rules, right? 

.

So, did you like it? Enough emotion put into it?

I won't promise to update soon, because I _do_ have university to attend.

But I'm sure as hell not updating until I get at least 15 review ;)

...I'm dead serious. 


	11. In Which There is Naughty Poetry

Views:12,969

Faves: 67

Alerts: 83

Communities: 2

Thanks Everyone !

.

I Updated before I got the desired number of reviews, because I couldn't wait to share this with you guys (:, please enjoy and _please REVIEW!_

© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.

If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been through way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and returned to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.

_Previously;_

_"Why are you here? What happened? Can you do anything?" Elena asked in a frenzy, watching Jenna calm down and give up._

_"I-I can't do anything!" She shouted through the tears._

_"Why?"_

_"Her power is too strong,"_

_"I thought you were stronger than her?"_

_"That doesn't change anything. She has a life growing rapidly inside her, and we're always strongest when we're young,"_

_Elena shook her head, disbelieving. "And Antonia is using the baby's energy? Won't it hurt it?"_

_._

_"This is me, Elena. It's what I am. I kill people and I enjoy it. I love it," He said harshly as he advanced towards her. A blade appeared from his balled fist and it slowly trailed down her tied-up left arm._

_Elena clenched her jaw._

_"But-"_

_"Nothing. You mean nothing to me. You're nothing. You insulted me any my witches. I was going to make this easy for you, but I'm sick of trying. You want to fight? Let's see then," his voice was dark and unforgiving, but something flicked in his hazel-blue eyes. The buzzing was back just as the blade pierced her right thigh. Klaus shook his head. "Such a waste," He took the blade back and tasted her blood. "You're so delicious when you're scared,"_

_._

_He walked forward until his shins hit the sofa and his hand reached out for the clothe, covering the baby's head._

_"He wasn't yours, and I have no idea what the hell happened, but I'm pretty sure that she sped up her pregnancy and birth," Skye said from the doorway. "Travis made a deal with her,"_

_"Cue the red-hair," Klaus answered and picked the tiny body up, giving it to the blonde witch. "It fucked up the little tyke's powers, he would have lived longer if she hadn't fucked with nature,"_

_"_You_ fucked with nature, Klaus, yet here you stand," Sky said fondly, holding the baby a little closer. "The reason he died..." Sky trailed off and sighed. "Antonia channelled his powers to bind Elena. That's why I couldn't over-power him," She said._

_._

Ch11: In Which There is Naughty Poetry

.

Almost a month had passed without any major drama. Klaus still drank her blood every three days and she still got majorly aroused during their sessions. She could see it in his eyes, the longing and the lust whenever he finished feeding from her. Thank god he had his witches to satisfy his needs.

The poetry book she was reading nearly dropped from her hands as she felt his presence again. The buzz suddenly got quieter, as if it was a hungry cub that just got fed.

His mouth was near her ear, so close, she could feel his warm breath. "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm going to bed, do you want to come too?" He murmured, his skilled hands playing with her dark locks.

She turned around and smiled sweetly. "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, bet you can't guess what I want to do?"

He smiled then, dimples and all. "Hmmm, you want to kiss me," He said, mockingly as his hazel-blue's glittered in the morning sun.

Elena rolled her eyes and dropped her act, scowling. "Actually, I want to punch you," She answered snidely and grabbed her book, resuming her reading.

Klaus sighed and sat down beside her, putting her feet into his lap. "Why the hatred, sweetheart?"

"Why the evilness, munchkin'?" She cooed to him, pinching his cheek and ruffling his hair.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to read while he was trying to distract her, so she put the book down again and relaxed.

He didn't answer and she closed her eyes temporarily, relishing in the quiet atmosphere. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked and Elena opened one eye.

"I wanna go out and have some fun like any normal 17-year-old out there, it's a weekend and usually, I would be spending my time at the mall with Bonnie, looking for new outfits to party's and special Founder's Events. But ever since I came here, all we've been doing is watching TV and riding horses, or, reading books and it's _boring_ now,"

"So let's go out today," He proposed, making Elena jump up.

"Really?"

"Yes, let's just go to the shopping fair or something, get some lunch, and whatever else you wanted to do," He repeats, seeming perfectly fine with spending the day with her.

"Really?"

"Elena, repeat that again and you can kiss the freedom goodbye, I'm not repeating myself,"

"Okay, fine. 12 fine with you?"

"Sure, wear something nice and maybe curl your hair again? You look quiet amazing with them," He said casually as he stood up and exited the Patio. Elena squealed and entered the house, running up the stairs and to her room.

.

Her hair was curly and wavy and a complete halo against her shoulders when she descended the stairs. Elena was wearing a white, lace crop top and a high-waisted, dark blue skirt. Simple white flats graced her feet and her mother's ring laid on her pointy finger.

Klaus had been sitting on the sofa, ironically watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

"This good enough for you?" She asked and walked forward, catching his attention. Klaus spared her a look and turned towards the TV, turning it off.

"Of course, let's go," He answered and Elena felt a bit angry when he didn't notice her properly. Sure, she wasn't dressing up to impress him, but he could have at least complimented her, right?

"To be honest, I prefer it when you have your clothes off," He said and smirked casually, grabbing his keys and his wallet. Elena rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door, sighing into the sunlight.

.

The short car-ride to the City was spent in a rather comfortable silence. She spoke to him when she had to, but the buzzing in her head annoyed her to no end. She caught him looking at her a couple of times but didn't enlighten him of her discoveries.

.

When they had finally got there, they sat quietly at the food-court, munching on their vegan sandwiches. She had been ordering a meatball roll from Subway, but Klaus forbid her, saying something about keeping healthy, so he got her a complete vege sandwich with no meat and an orange juice. He got himself a similar meal but chose water instead.

"So why don't you want to have sex with me again?" He asked out of nowhere, and Elena shushed him as an elderly couple stared at them. Klaus pretended to be oblivious but he still grinned.

"Can't you just get you witches or someone else to satisfy you?" She asked and frowned at him over her drink. Klaus shook his head and sighed.

"What's the big deal, Elena? It's just sex, no strings attached,"

"We shouldn't be mixing business with pleasure, it could end badly on both of our behalf's,"

"You don't really think that, do you? I bet you're embarrassed," He answered after a while and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I heard your _servants_ talking about us the other day, I swear to god, they gossip like old ladies," She muttered, erupting a laugh from him.

Then he looked up again and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "How about oral-"

"I said; _no sex_,"

"But-"

"No-"

"But it's not really-"

"It's _oral_ _sex_, of course it's _sex_,"

Klaus sighed and looked as if someone just took away his favourite toy. She didn't know why she was acting like that, why she didn't allow themselves some pleasure. She wasn't in love with him, she was_ very_ sure of that, and she didn't like him in that way. She wasn't even sure if they were friends, or maybe casual acquaintances. If her mind wasn't so confused and if the buzzing would disappear, she would probably allow him a couple of nights as her lover, but right now, she just needed to figure her _life_ out.

Klaus, of course, heard her thoughts.

"Buzzing? What buzzing?" He asked, confused and alert suddenly.

"I don't know, but there's this buzzing and it just won't go away,"

"Since?"

Elena blushed and looked down, replaying shamefully the shower scene in her mind. Klaus shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"So since we exchanged blood?"

"Yeah, the third time. I don't know what happened, one second I'm in pain, and then the next, I'm in heaven and I go through an outer-body experience whilst still being in mine. It was pretty short, but weird. And since then, I've had that annoying buzz in my head. It only goes away when some people are around, like now, because you're near me. It also quiets down when I'm near Skye and Annie, or Dante and Plum, it's really weird," She finally finishes, surprised that Klaus never interrupted her and listened, as if interested in some stupid woman problem.

"Oh, okay," He mumbles then, finishing his sandwich.

"Wait, that's it? You don't know what's happening?" She asked quickly, feeling as if the answer just slipped through her fingers. He just shrugs and nods, suddenly interested in reading the wrap from his meal. Elena watched him and sighed, taking a sip of her orange juice.

.

She was aware that they was getting looks as they walked past crowds of people. Sure, okay, he _was_ rather handsome, and his arms _were_ rather drool-worthy, but this was ridiculous. It has taken her ages to get dressed, and she still looked like garbage standing next to him.

All he did, was put on a simple grey v-neck and normal-sized jeans, along with ankle-vans, and the silver necklace he always wears, and that was it. Nothing special. Yet the girls still tripped over their feet, and the guys tried to pry the girls away from him. It didn't help the fact that he was very aware of her thoughts and grinned widely, revealing his pearl-white's and making some of the girls swoon.

Elena rolled her eyes and side-stepped into a shop, which turned out to be Supre. He followed her and his grin fell, revealing a scowl. "I hate this," he said.

"What?"

"The attention, it's rather amusing at first, but then it just gets down-right annoying, and those boys are rather rude too," He said and pointed behind him.

Elena rolled her eyes. "They're as much as boys as you are," She says and grabs a boob-top from the racks, checking the size. She continues on through the dresses and shorts and then she feels his arms around her, _again_.

He pointed to the changing room in-front of them. "It would be _so_ easy to just _take_ you in there, with that skirt and all," He murmured and the buzzing suddenly reached a purring noise, returning to it's original sound level as soon as she escaped his arms.

"Don't even think about it, wolf boy," She warned Klaus and shook her finger at him. Klaus grimaced and smiled as a group of giggling girls walked past. As soon as they rounded the corner he dropped the fake sweetness and turned towards her.

"What's the harm in a little shag at a little clothing store?" He asked, his bottom lip coming to his rescue and creating a full on pout.

"_Don't_ do that," She warned him again and he sat down on a pile of clothing. "Besides, did you see the entry guy? He looks like a complete perv, he might as well have cameras in those changing rooms,"

"Well, what about somewhere else? The ladies room?" He asked.

"What is _with_ you? You're acting like a sex-driven teenager, and you're _hardly_ one," She said, looking him over, proving her point.

"Hey, I am _not_ old, thank you very much, I'm still in my twenties,"

"Klaus, you're over 1500 years old. You're not _in_ your twenties,"

"I was when I became a vampire," He had her there, _finally_.

She scoffed. "Whatever, you're still ancient,"

"Yeah, and you still slept with me,"

"Shut up,"

.

Elena made sure she paid for her own clothing.

After _Supre_, they visited _Diva_, and then they left to find a book store for Klaus. Of course, it had taken him ages until he found anything interesting. The medieval-information-filled was a heavy book, probably 30 cm in length and about 700 pages. Klaus seemed happy, so she didn't comment and let him lead the way _Beach Bums_, which was a store with swim and beach wear.

Klaus walked towards a section with black bikini's and handed her one. "You should try this one on," he said and she took it.

"I don't know, I really don't feel like undressing right now," He knew _exactly_ what she was thinking that moment and challenged him with a raised brow. She _knew_ that he would magically find an excuse to see her undress. _God_ knows what he would do to her then, and even worse; what she would _let_ him. He rolled his eyes and walked forward, taking the clothe from her.

"Suit yourself, love, but I am _not_ coming back here when you feel like it,"

"Blackmail much?"

"Actually, no," He said matter-of-factly.

Elena rolled her eyes and began walking to Sheets N' Things, wanting to get something for Jenna. Klaus followed and kept close, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the group of girls following him.

.

She ordered a lavender bed-set for Jenna and then exited.

"What do you want to do next?" She asked him and felt a blush when the same girls kept following them. The buzzing was bordering on 'dangerous', and Elena suddenly felt very self-concious when a Pretty Blonde made her way to approach them.

She thought of the black and white brick wall and Klaus' annoyed expression made her smile. She _loved _annoying him.

"Hey, I'm Krystal, are you new around here?" To her credit, she talked to _both_ of them, but was clearly more interested in Klaus, who moved a bit closer to her.

"No, actually, I own the big estate over Cambridge Hill," He answered and sent her a charming smile. "I'm Nik, and this is Elena," She was glad he didn't label her and rolled her eyes slightly when he used the first part of his name instead. Self-concious much?

"Oh, lovely," Krystal answered, suddenly very interested in his Welsh accent.

There was an awkward silence following and Klaus grabbed Elena's hand. "Come on, sweetheart, there's the shop you wanted," He said and pointed lightly to the shop in front of them. It displayed fan posters and other stationary items so Elena walked in. He turned towards Krystal. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Krystal," 

"The Pleasure was _all_ mine," She said and walked away.

Elena noticed that Klaus seemed a little off but didn't question his mood, and instead, she let him pull her forward and rest him arm on her shoulder. His lips brushed over her forehead and Elena let him, letting him know that it was all for show.

.

When both had finally entered the mansion, it was past 5. To be honest, their day out was rather entertaining and Elena enjoyed herself, maybe a bit too much.

Klaus had left her on the Patio and went out again to look for Annie, who needed to talk to. Elena left the bags downstairs and decided to change into something much more comfortable. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and wore a simple tank-top, along with boarder shorts.

She grabbed a blanket and the poetry book and walked to the stables. There were seven extra boxes for future horses, so she set the blanket down in the one between Dante and Plum. Both horses greeted her and Elena smiled.

"I bet you want to have a little run around the paddock, don't you?" She teased them and almost missed the way Dante's dark eyes twinkled. She giggled and began to read, ignoring the rare groans as the horses communicated with each other.

"Are you going to sleep here?"

"I don't know, I just feel like reading right now. It's almost dusk and my feet hurt from all the walking, so I'll probably just stay with Dante and Plum tonight," She answered to him and he sat down beside her, grabbing the book from her.

"You know, I can easily find a different _productive_ activity for us," He said and waggled his eyebrows mockingly. Elena slapped his arm and he laughed. "I was kidding,"

"Give me the book back, I haven't finished it yet,"

"No, hold-on," He said and turned a few pages. Elena waited patiently and found herself sighing. "I'll read them to you,"

"Really?" Elena asked. Stefan had attempted to read poetry to her, but failed and said that it just wasn't his cup of tea. To make matters worse, she was a secret romantic and thrived on romance, even if she was receiving it from _him_.

"Sure," He said and began reading. His voice changed tones and it seemed almost fragile, gentle, soothing. "_One day I wrote her name upon the strand, But came the waves and washed it away. Again I wrote it with a second hand..._"

His voice lulled her to sleep.

.

So, did you like it? Also; here's the full poem. And _yay_, we _might_ learn some of Klaus' history with Katherine and beyond next chapter ;)! LET'S TRY TO GET 10 REVIEWS, YEAH!

_One day I wrote her name upon the strand,_ _But came the waves and washed it away:_ _Again I wrote it with a second hand,_ _But came the tide and made my pains his prey._ _"Vain man," said she, "that dost in vain essay_ _A mortal thing so to immortalize;_ _For I myself shall like to this decay,_ _And eke my name be wiped out likewise."_ _"Not so," quoth I; "let baser things devise_ _To lie in dust, but you shall live by fame;_ _My verse your virtues rare shall eternize,_ _And in the heavens write you glorious name:_ _Where, whenas Death shall all the world subdue,_ _Our love shall live, and later life renew."_ By Edmund Spenser 


	12. In Which There is The Original One

Well, it's been a while, but I was taking my time and typing up a couple of chapters before I posted this one, so that the updates will become regular.

First thing's first; Klaus this season? A.M.A.Z.I.N.G

AND ALL THE KLENA SCENES IN 3x05!

To be honest, I think Elena deserved the slap. She need to stop being a whiny bitch and realise that she can't control Stefan anymore.

And when we found out that the hybrids needed _Elena_'s blood? Yeah, I sorta wrote that in my 'Alone' Klaus/Elena drabble-shot. Which was posted aaaages before 3x05 aired.

Yes, I think I'm psychic.

And when Klaus was like. "I want to take my girl, my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town," ?

HE KEPT CALLING ELENA _HIS_ GIRL!

ajskjskjskhdfhfs.

The episode was amazing. Nuff said.

.

Previously;

_His mouth was near her ear, so close, she could feel his warm breath. "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm going to bed, do you want to come too?" He murmured, his skilled hands playing with her dark locks._

_She turned around and smiled sweetly. "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, bet you can't guess what I want to do?"_

_He smiled then, dimples and all. "Hmmm, you want to kiss me," He said, mockingly as his hazel-blue's glittered in the morning sun._

_Elena rolled her eyes and dropped her act, scowling. "Actually, I want to punch you," She answered snidely and grabbed her book, resuming her reading. _

Then he looked up again and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "How about oral-"

.

"_I said; no sex,"_

"_But-"_

"_No-"_

"_But it's not really-"_

"_It's oral sex, of course it's sex,"_

_Klaus sighed and looked as if someone just took away his favourite toy._

_._

"_Sure," He said and began reading. His voice changed tones and it seemed almost fragile, gentle, soothing. "One day I wrote her name upon the strand, But came the waves and washed it away. Again I wrote it with a second hand..."_

_His voice lulled her to sleep._

_._

**Ch12: In Which There is the Original One**

**.**

When she woke up alone, her emotions were completely jumbled. Her family and friends faces filled her mind and she winced, shaking her head when she realised that she was slowly forgetting them.

And then, there was Klaus.

No, she didn't love him. She didn't even like him in that way, but after last night, she realised that she cared for him. _In a way_.

He killed innocent people and he killed her Aunty. Her biological father died because he killed _her_ and he hurt her in so many ways that the possibilities to do more were countless. And she _hated_ him for that. She _hated_ him for making her care for him.

And she needed answers.

.

Elena walked into his office looking for him, but when she realised that he wasn't there, she decided to scoop up some info.

There were thousands of pieces of paper. Some about her, some about Katherine and Elijah, and others about the threats.

Under all them, there was an another sketch, _very old_ and slightly worn-out. There was a man in the front, slightly old-looking and a woman by his side. Klaus, with long and wavy hair was standing in the background beside a young and blonde girl. Elijah was standing beside an exact replica of her, but he only had eyes for a red-headed beauty on his other side. Five other people were standing alongside Elijah and Klaus, but she didn't recognise them either.

She went back to the papers and found _her_ name.

_Charlotte Petrova_.

She must have been the original Petrova who bound the curse on the moonstone.

Elena read through the documents but didn't really find any valuable information so she left everything in its place and went out to search for Klaus.

.

On her way to the Patio, Skye passed her, wearing a white bikini and a simple robe. She grabbed her arm gently sighed. "Something bad is going to happen soon, Elena. Be careful,"

Elena nodded but then frowned. "What's going to happen?"

Skye winked and rubbed her nose twice with her pointy finger before she walked away. Elena frowned again and ran a hand over her face.

Thing's just began getting complicated.

.

She found him lounging on a beige chair. He wasn't wearing anything other than lounge pants and Elena looked anywhere but at his exposed chest. He gulped down the champagne from the bottle quickly and set it down when he was finished.

Elena sat down on the other chair and observed him quietly, searching through his expression. His eyes were slightly dazed but he seemed in complete control. She noted, that there was a small trail of hair along his jaw.

_Eww, he's growing a beard_.

"Can you tell me something?"

"Fire away, kitten," He mumbled and closed his eyes, sighing as Elena lazily lounged on the chair beside him.

"You wanted to use Katherine to _break_ the curse, so there must have been a different doppelganger before her right?"

Klaus snapped open his eyes and looked at her, his face emotionless. She _hated_ when he did that. "Before Katerina, there was Charlotte,"

She noted when the emotions flooded his eyes and she blinked. "You cared for her?" She asked quietly, meekly, not wanting to upset him.

He laughed, a throaty chuckle. "Yes," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Uh, I was quiet fond of Charlotte,"

"Why was she sacrificed?"

"The witch-bitch placed the curse on me and used the blood and soul of my beloved," He said, suddenly standing back. "But that's beside the point, why do you want to know about the first one?"

Elena ignored his question and stood up too, facing him. "You loved her,"

"That was before, when I was a weak human," He said and began walking away, slightly fuming. "I don't care anymore,"

"You did once,"

He turned around then and Elena bit her lip. She shouldn't have used the line Elijah used on him. She took a quick step back.

He was quiet one second, but then the next, he was shouting at the top of his lungs. "I don't _care_ anymore and I never _will _again!"

"I'm sorry,"

He ignored her apology and pointed a finger at her. "We're going to the Smoky Mountains in two weeks, be ready and stop being such a curious bitch,"

She frowned at him and stomped her foot. "Stop being such an asshole!"

He didn't turn around as he stepped into the kitchen, and only flipped her his middle finger.

Elena huffed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, taking a large gulp as she sat down on his previously occupied lounge chair.

.

The next day, she avoided him as much as she could, until she realised that she didn't know why they were going to the Smoky Mountains.

"Why exactly are we going there?"

"I though I told you to stop being such a curious-"

"If you don't tell me, you freaking asshole, then I _won't_ be going,"

He looked at her then and he pursed his lips as he looked her over. "I could always force you,"

Elena snorted, and shook her head. "You wouldn't force me,"

He turned around frowned. When Elena sat down on his bed, he finally gave in. "Fine, you want to know?"

"Yes,"

"As soon as my step-father found out that I wasn't his biological son, he killed my other family, the werewolf side. I found out that I was a hybrid as soon as he murdered them, so naturally, I tried to do everything to bring that side out," He said as Elena began listening again. "The original witch heard of me and decided to bind that part of me so I wouldn't become indestructible. When I nearly killed her, she used Charlotte's blood and soul and bound it in the moonstone, along with my werewolf side,"

"But why did you want to break it?"

"As I said, Charlotte's soul was trapped in the stone. Her body was destroyed but her soul couldn't move on. When I realised though, that she was finally left in peace, another threat came along and I knew that I had to break it in order to survive,"

Elena shook her head. "No, that was _not_ the reason you wanted to break it,"

Klaus looked at her and stood up again. "No. That's it, Elena, don't bother me about Charlotte anymore,"

"But-"

"If you're trying to make me care again, Elena, then don't _bother_. My feelings are gone and they're not coming back. As soon as you get that in your head, the better for both of us,"

_Liar._

She walked out of his room, and seconds later, she heard glass shatter.

.

She thought of apologising to him again, but she was sick of doing so already. This time, he's going to have to apologise himself.

She also thought of rebelling against his orders, but she didn't feel like arguing anymore than they already have, so she left the idea alone.

She heard him and Skye in the the kitchen, so she decided to eavesdrop. He could probably sense her but he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" He asked and sniffed the bottle cautiously.

Skye rolled her pretty eyes but nodded. "Yes, as soon as your soul begins to wander at night, hers will probably be attracted by yours, or anyone's that she feels close to in this house,"

Klaus nodded and gulped the liquid down. He shuddered slightly and dismissed the witch.

"Come out now, kitten," He said and sat down on a chair. Elena sighed and revealed herself.

"Why are you... connecting your soul to hers?"

Klaus shrugged and began eating his breakfast. "I need some answers," 

"About the other family?"

"Yes, what else would I possibly want?"

Elena sat across from him and poured milk into her bowl. Count Chocula followed and she eyed Klaus. She realised that she deserved his cold treatment, and to be honest, she was used to it, but she hated seeing him detached like this. It bothered her that he looked so weak, yet he could murder a whole town in split seconds.

"I called Stefan last-night, Katherine left,"

Klaus nodded. "It's only a matter of time until she begins following me again," He said and smirked.

"You won't kill her, will you?"

"It depends on my mood. If the manipulative bitch begins playing her games again or starts messing up my plans, I will,"

Elena knew she could change his mind so she just left it. To be honest, she thought Katherine deserved it. She had messed up her life too many times and she hurt too many people.

When he walked off, Elena made it her mission to find out what exactly he was up to. He wouldn't want to bring Charlotte back, would he? But, what if he did? Why would Elena care?

Klaus obviously cared for Charlotte when he was human, so logically, she would make him feel again if he was to bring her back, right?

The buzzing in her head was telling her otherwise. For some bizarre reason, she _liked_ that he held some kind of obsession over herself.

It was wrong and twisted yet absolutely bitter-sweet.

.

Before she went to bed, Elena took a relaxing cold shower and dressed into a loose white tank top and girl-boxers. She revelled in the silky material and sighed in comfort as soon as she sunk into her bed.

The whole day was long, hot and tiring on Elena's part. Klaus had kept her in his office when she called Stefan and Damon again, but didn't comment whenever the brothers mentioned Katherine.

As soon as she hung up, he fell asleep on the couch. She covered him with a blanket and turned on air-conditioning.

She briefly wondered if the couch still had some room for her, but decided against it. Klaus may still have been mad at her, but she was sure that he would seduce her, and she was sure she wasn't going to resist.

So she sat on her bed, writing her diary again. She described the past two and a half months with Klaus, including every single one of his victims and the encounters with Antonia.

Her last paragraph contained some thoughts and theories on Dante and Plum. Klaus had tried Dante's stud 'service' a couple of times and gave up after while. He said something along the lines of ; _"When it'll happen, it'll happen,_".

.

_She ran along the lake with an exact replica of herself. The woman had very long and straight brown hair and the same curve of her lips. Katherine, was on her other side, but suddenly sped up and disappeared out of sight._

_The woman who Elena assumed to be Charlotte, giggled and pulled her onto the ground. The scene changed and the day turned bright and the water sparkled. Elena looked to her left and saw the Mansion. Klaus was nowhere to be seen._

_Both girls lay on the ground until Charlotte spoke. "Elena, something bad will happen soon, I _know_ you can sense it,"_

"_Yes, the other family will be attacking, right?"_

_Charlotte looked down and grimaced. "Yours and Klaus' beliefs will change soon, Elena, be prepared for that. What Klaus thinks will happen is nothing compared to the real thing,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't tell you, you need to figure it out by yourself,"_

"_But-"_

"_Goodbye, Elena, I will see you soon,"_

Elena woke up with a jolt, sitting up and laying a hand over her fast-beating heart. She tried to calm herself down and kept telling herself that it was just a dream, not an actual warning.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. Something sat down on her bed slowly and reached out a hand. The woman was wearing a red gown and had her straight hair hanging down her back. Elena screamed and jumped out of the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No, Elena, I beg- _please_ listen!"

Elena kept screaming and backed up until her back hit the opposite wall.

"I don't have much time, you and Klaus need to realise that it's not true, it's a _fraud_!"

.

The door hang open and the hybrid ran in, frantically searching for Elena in the dark. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Elena nodded and then shook her head, still searching around the room for Charlotte. "She..."

"What?" He said and walked forward, kneeling down.

"Something is wrong, isn't it? You can feel it too, I _know_ you can," She murmured and he frowned.

"Feel what? What did she say?"

"We need to be careful, something _very_ bad on your behalf is going to happen,"

"But what?"

"She didn't tell me. She disappeared as soon as you came in,"

Klaus fell back onto the ground and blinked stupidly.

.

Charlotte didn't come to see _him_, she came to see _Elena_. Was she _upset_ with him? Did she _hate_ him?

He had changed since the last time she saw him, but why would she distance herself because of that?

In the end, it _did_ make sense. Charlotte came to see Elena because she felt closer to her than to him. He understood that, Elena was after-all, Charlotte's descendant.

But he still wished that he could see her, just _one_ more time.

.

Did you like it? Do you want Charlotte to stay in the story or do you want her to appear in Elena's dreams? Let me know (: !

Also, if you liked _this_ chapter, you will _love_ the next! Especially the last scene between Klaus and Elena!

Wanna find out what happens? REVIEW! c:


	13. In Which The Truth Comes Out

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

**You want to know my goal for this story? I want 400 reviews before I finish it (: ! So come on people, REVIEW! c:**

© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.

If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will slowly begin bringing in the other characters in!

_Previously;_

_Klaus snapped open his eyes and looked at her, his face emotionless. She hated when he did that. "Before Katerina, there was Charlotte,"_

_She noted when the emotions flooded his eyes and she blinked. "You cared for her?" She asked quietly, meekly, not wanting to upset him._

_He laughed, a throaty chuckle. "Yes," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Uh, I was quiet fond of Charlotte," _

_._

"_I'm sorry,"_

_He ignored her apology and pointed a finger at her. "We're going to the Smoky Mountains in two weeks, be ready and stop being such a curious bitch,"_

_She frowned at him and stomped her foot. "Stop being such an asshole!"_

_._

"_Are you sure it's going to work?" He asked and sniffed the bottle cautiously. _

_Skye rolled her pretty eyes but nodded. "Yes, as soon as your soul begins to wander at night, it will most likely attach itself to hers, or anyone's that she feels close to in this house,"._

_._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. Something sat down on her bed slowly and reached out a hand. The woman was wearing, red gown and had her straight hair hanging down her back. Elena screamed and jumped out of the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs._

"_No, Elena, I beg- please listen!"_

_Elena kept screaming and backed up until her back hit the opposite wall._

"_I don't have much time, you and Klaus need to realise that it's not true, it's a fraud!"_

_._

**Ch13: In Which The Truth Comes Out**

.

Two days before they were going to leave for Smoky Mountains, Elena began packing slowly. Her and Klaus had been trying to figure out what Charlotte had meant, and he had tried to contact her once more, but she only came to Elena once again and never explained anything.

Klaus put that aside and began planning with Annie again. Jenna and her had gone shopping, but she was going back to Mystic Falls in a while and wasn't going to accompany them to Tennessee.

Elena was happy to see Jenna happy so she let her go, deciding to take Skye with her.

She had grown close to Skye over the last couple of days, and knew that she was slowly accepting Klaus' _annoyingly_ obsessive mood towards Elena.

Speaking of which, the hybrid had gone back to his usual self. He still asked for a 'shag' amongst other things and always played with her emotions, just to see her get upset or get angry.

When she _did_ get upset, he would call her a 'cry-baby' and she would call him a name. He would laugh. And Elena would laugh because she loved _his_ laugh.

When she got angry, his eyes always widened with delight and he always came closer, awaiting her reaction. There were days where all she wanted to do is slap him, and then there were days where she just wanted to give-in and jump his bones already.

She resisted doing both.

.

So there she was, about to walk out onto the patio and toward the stables, when she heard a knock on the door. The couple of servants looked at each-other cautiously before walking out of kitchen and upstairs.

Elena raised her arms questioningly and rolled her eyes. "Why the hell is he paying them over $130 a day when they can't even open the god-damn door?" She muttered and dropped her helmet, walking towards the main door.

The bell rang repeatedly and Elena's anger rose. She opened the door and it went flying backwards, hitting the opposite wall. The glass shattered and so did Elena's mood.

_Katherine._

Klaus was there within a second, standing just behind Elena. "What is this?"

"I have information,"

Klaus walked forward and grabbed her by the arm, harshly throwing her inside. He clapped his hands and the same servants appeared. "Clean up this mess, and open the damned door next time,"

Elena looked down and blushed deeply. Katherine walked forward and observed Elena slightly. "Hmm, looks like _you've_ been having fun around here,"

Klaus walked forward and turned her around. "You have made a _big_ mistake coming here,"

For a moment, Elena saw the fear in Katherine's eyes, but then, like a flash, it was gone.

"See, Damon, Stefan and I, took a little trip around the states," She said casually and Klaus watched her. "When we came to a curious little place, we just couldn't resist checking the grave," Klaus shook his head at her but she continued. "See, there is _no_ other family, it's just a lie,"

"What are you talking about, Katerina?"

"Don't you get it!" She shouted and took a step forward. "He's _back_! _He's_ the one that wants to kill you!"

Klaus had her against the wall the next second, hand around throat. "What do you know about Mikael?"

"All I know is that his grave is empty and that he's back,"

Klaus shook his head again and let her go. He paced back and forth. "Where is he?" he asked quietly.

"We don't know yet, but he's definitely _not_ in the states,"

He turned towards Elena and gripped her shoulders gently. "Kitten, we need to leave to Smoky Mountains as soon as we can. Go get ready,"

"Why are you panicking? Afraid you're gonna get a little whipping from your daddy?" Katherine asked and pouted childishly. Klaus turned around and snapped her neck.

He _really_ didn't need her bullshit right now.

.

Elena quickly packed quickly and changed into more comfortable clothes. When she was downstairs, Katherine was on the floor, unmoving. Skye raced downstairs with bag of clothes and useful witch items.

"So are you going to tell me why we're going to Tennessee?"

Klaus turned around and picked up Katherine. Uncaring, he threw her onto the couch. "There is a pack of werewolves in those mountains, we just need to find them,"

"And you want to turn them into hybrids? Is _that_ why you want them? To kill the hunter?"

"I can kill him very easily,"

Elena frowned and shook her head at him. "T-"

"Get in the car," He said roughly.

Yep, we're back to stage 1 again.

.

They have been driving for hours now, and it was getting dark. "We're nearly there, love," He said to Elena and placed a hand on her knee.

Elena woke-up immediately, and the first thing she saw was the bright and large moon. "You're turning them on a full moon?"

"The quicker, the better,"

"But what if they attack?" She asked quickly, sitting up as she stared at him.

"Don't worry, they'll be a good pack of doggies,"

Elena snorted and a small smile played on Skye's lips. "Klaus, you do realise you called yourself a dog, right?"

Klaus spared her an annoyed glance but didn't remove his hand.

"Look, it's pretty obvious that you guys just wanna shag until it's morning, no need to shy away just 'cause I'm here," Skye said from the back, and Elena slapped Klaus' wandering hand away.

Klaus looked behind him and smirked. "Almost forgot you were here, normally you'd be a whiny brat,"

Elena giggled and Skye smiled sweetly at him.

.

When they arrived at the camp, it was almost pitch dark. Elena hid between Skye and Klaus and made sure that her hair covered her neck as much as it could.

Klaus stepped forward and everything went quiet. A girl with short brown hair bared her teeth. "You don't want to be here at night, vampire!"

Klaus laughed. Elena frowned. That wasn't the laugh she loved. This one was cold and sent shivers up and down her spine. "I'm Klaus,"

The girl stepped back and and everyone started gathering. "Y-Y-You're t-the hybrid," She said quietly.

"Yes, I _am_ the hybrid, and I seek to make more," He said carefully as he walked forward, almost daring her to attack him. "It'll be easier if you just give in,"

"I will _never_ become a vampire!" She shouted and stepped forward. Elena gasped at her wild eyes and she looked at her. "Make a move, and she's dead,"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Right now, my precious friend is very much indestructible. My witch cast a protection spell on her, so you can't hurt her,"

Elena cast a thankful look at Skye, who's magic sparked around her. The witch dropped her bag onto the ground and stood behind Klaus. "And I can do very bad things to every single one of you, if you don't comply,"

The woman stepped back and grabbed a mans hand. "Would you look at that, a human,"

Klaus stepped forward and grabbed him. Skye raised her hand as soon as the woman ran forward, sending her back onto the ground.

Elena looked away as soon as Klaus bit onto the man's neck, not wanting to see Klaus in his true form.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that he still killed, but she was thankful that he didn't torture her with his thoughts. Now, however, he wasn't afraid to smile at her. His eyes glowed yellow, and blood was dripping from his fangs.

She turned around and willed her eyes not to tear up.

.

Klaus didn't drink enough of his blood to kill him, so when he passed out, he dropped the body to the ground. The woman lunged at him and he bit into his wrist quickly, pressing her mouth against it. A twist and snap later, the woman laid down beside the man.

"Who's next?" He asked and brushed the blood away from his mouth.

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips, and he spared Elena a glance, who turned away again and went to lean against a tree. He saw her breathing heavily and looked away, blinking back the remorseful thoughts. He saw Skye walk forward to the woman and when she smiled at him, he knew that the woman began transitioning.

.

When seven of the werewolves ran away and the five woke up, four fed on the man's blood. Klaus' smile slowly faltered and Elena walked forward. Skye had taken him for a walk and he stormed back quickly, his expression murderous.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" When she went to stop him, she grabbed his arm. Immediately, he snapped his arm away from her and turned away.

"They won't transition because _you're _still alive!" He shouted and Elena's fear spiked. She gulped when he eyed her neck.

"You-Ju-"

"Their all going to bleed until they pass out, and then they're going to die," He said calmer. "_All_ of them will be dead, because _you're_ still alive,"

He took a step forward. A silence passed between them when he gently touched her cheek and his brows creased ever-so-slightly. He released a shaky breath as the yellow eyes returned.

"Then kill me," She said quietly as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Elena realised that she was _actually_ going to die. But this time, she won't be coming back to life. Memories of her past flooded her mind and she replayed each moment as she closed her eyes. Klaus' shaky hand drew circles on her exposed neck and he leaned forward, leaning his forehead on hers.

.

Gently, he kissed her cheek and gathered her lovely hair, putting it over one shoulder. "You know, I'm quiet sad that it has to end like this," he whispered.

Elena nodded and opened her eyes. Her throat began to hurt when she forced down the sobs and she breathed in the remaining whiff of his scent. Apples, leather books and rose water.

"You remind me so much of Charlotte that it almost pains me to do this,"

She just nodded again and leaned against his chest as his sharp teeth slowly trailed down her neck. She heard his breath hitch and gasped when she felt something behind her back.

Klaus was suddenly pushed back and onto the ground just sharp teeth pierced her skin and bit her on the throat.

The last thing she saw were Klaus' hazel-blue eyes.

.

So, did you like it? Was the scene emotional enough? Let me know (:


	14. In Which They Admit It

I felt really bad leaving you guys hanging like that, so I decided to update tonight. I was going to update in a couple of days, but I felt like you guys deserved it tonight, so yeah.

Um, 3x08?

Can I say it was...

AMA-MOTHERFUCKING-ZING!

Oh god, how I miss Elijah.

& I hate Mikael and Esther so much! I mean, who the hell puts a curse on their own son? A fucking heartless piece of scum, that's who.

But I don't think that Klaus actually killed his own mother. If you wanna share theories, let's have an inbox sesh, yeah c: !

Some of you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a while, so here it is !

.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

**You want to know my goal for this story? I want 400 reviews before I finish it (: ! So come on people, REVIEW! c:**

© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.

If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.

I recommend listening to Jason Walker – What if I told you !

_Previously;_

"_You remind me so much of Charlotte that it almost pains me to do this,"_

_She just nodded again and leaned against his chest as his sharp teeth slowly trailed down her neck. She heard his breath hitch and gasped when she felt something behind her back._

_Klaus was suddenly pushed back and onto the ground just as sharp teeth pierced her skin and bit her on the throat._

_The last thing she saw were Klaus' hazel-blue eyes._

.

**Ch14: In Which They Admit It**

.

He denied it. He denied _them_. Once _that_ girl had spoken Elijah's words, he was left with those feelings. Feelings that should have been left unwanted, yet he couldn't bring himself to actually _not_ want them. He _hated_ her for that.

His hand tightened against the full blood-bag and the hybrid shut his eyes. His eyelids burned slightly and he pushed the weakening thoughts away. He couldn't afford to drop his walls now.

The night before made him realise some very important things and he realised for the first time since he became a vampire, that he began caring again.

He let out a shaky breath.

He needed her around for a _reason_, not for pleasure. And certainly _not_ for his _rare_ emotional releases.

He was sure that she would pick a fight once she woke up. He smirked at that thought.

He _loved_ seeing her mad, and loved it more when she wouldn't let him end the argument on his own words. She was very stubborn, and _very_ determined. In other words, _everything_ that he found desirable in a woman.

When his thoughts wandered to the night before, he blinked back those damned emotions as his heart began to race slightly.

She finally began trusting him, and he walked all over it when he was about to kill her that night. He had _felt_ her fear inside him and that's why his determination wavered, and he let on too much.

Elena Gilbert had seen right through his inner demons that night, and there was no going back.

He dug himself in _too_ deep already.

.

Suddenly, as if an angel called her back, her heart gave out a sharp and almost painful thud. She sat right up and winced. She tried to stretch but realised that she had a wound on her neck.

She remembered everything that had happened the night before and almost sighed in relief when she realised she was still alive. Klaus' black silk bedspread pooled around her feet as she stood up and she was about to scream when someone opened the door sharply.

She fell to her knees in shock and gasped as she turned her head, re-opening her neck-wound.

Klaus' relaxing scent was right by her the next second and she felt him lift her up. When he had covered her again, she avoided looking into his eyes until she heard the familiar, annoyed clearing of a throat.

Against her protest, she let out a smile. She loved to annoy him without even trying.

The hybrid sat down beside her and Elena blinked harshly when she fully saw him.

To be honest, he looked _really_ fucking _terrible_.

"What happened to you?" She asked curiously and he looked at her, a bit surprised. Her voice was hoarse and weak and she whined inwardly. She _hated_ to sound weak. "You look like you stayed up all night and didn't even take a bath,"

He rolled his eyes. "Exactly my actions, sweetheart,"

She wrinkled her nose and he grinned. "Eww, stop being such a smelly dog and go take a shower,"

She was joking of course. He _always_ smelled amazing.

"I would be delighted to take a shower with _you_," He said and winked, making her blush.

"_Hah_, good luck with that, _Fido_,"

His eyes widened as did his smile. "What did you jus-"

Elena rolled her eyes and hid under the covers childishly. She gasped and shivered when he lifted the covers. The chilly breeze flew right onto her bare legs and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from shaking.

Klaus looked delighted at the opportunity and met her gaze. "Hmm, are you cold? Let me help you with _that_, kitten,"

She watched him silently as he crawled under the cover with her and instantly relaxed when she got a whiff of his scent. "Klaus..."

He cut her off when one of his fingers began to play with her naturally slightly wavy hair. He _knew_ he had her when her breath hitched slightly.

"Why are you so dead-set on sleeping with _me_? You have your witches, they can satisfy you as much as I can, even better, I suppose,"

"See, I would explain it all to you, Elena, but I don't want you to run away _too_ soon. There's only so much chasing a hybrid can do in it's lifetime,"

"What makes you think that I'll run away?"

"Because I ruined your life so much, I wouldn't even have a good enough reason for you to stay,"

"Well, we _do _have a deal, I can't just leave,"

And then, she saw him do the most human thing ever. He bit his bottom lip and looked as if he was contemplating.

"There are things you should know about the curse, and mainly yourself,"

"Oh god, what now?"

He sighed and placed both his hand on the side of his face. " When the original witch placed the curse on me, she bound it with Petrova blood. She also set precaution because she _knew_ that I was going to break it one way or another. So she made sure that I would need the blood of the dead one to give life to my kind,"

"Wait- What you're saying is that-" She began and narrowed her eyes. "They need my blood to complete the transformation?"

"Well, they will _not_ be getting near you, I was thinking that maybe they could be drinking out of blood-bags,"

"Klaus, that was _not _in the deal,"

"I know, but the deal isn't really useful anymore, now is it?"

She shrugged and stared at him. "Then the deal's off,"

His lips parted and he breathed in sharply. "You're leaving?"

"Well, there's nothing really keeping me here, so what's the point of staying? You can have your hybrids, and I can have my life back again. _Easy_,"

"But- I will keep you here _by force_," He threatened her and Elena giggled.

"Really, Klaus? Both of us know that you wouldn't harm me. You _need_ me,"

In _many_ ways.

She gasped when he suddenly appeared above her. He had her arms pinned above her head and he smirked devilishly. "Who's to say I wouldn't?"

She didn't let him scare her like that, so she smirked. "I thought I was too valuable to you?"

"Yes, you are very much valuable to me, but I change my mind easily. Now, be a good girl and promise me something,"

"What?"

"Promise me, that you will kiss and cherish the ground I walk on-" He stopped and began shaking above her with silent laughter.

Elena shook her head and laughed with him. "Gosh, Klaus, you're such an idiot!"

"Only with you, kitten," He murmured and laid down in the space beside her. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"This is weird, you know,"

"What is?"

"We're sort of _making_ the hybrids together. We're both giving them this life,"

His eyebrows furrowed and he pushed away those unwanted feelings.

.

Elena walked downstairs wrapped in one of Klaus' robes. She twisted her neck repeatedly and sighed. Klaus' blood did miracles.

As soon as she reached the kitchen, she had Annie make her breakfast. Or lunch.

"How are you feeling? Travis took a rather nasty bite out of you,"

"What? Who- Oh,"

"Yeah, he's in the south wing. That's where the hybrids will be staying. Klaus has been taming them and so far, they have listened, but be sure to _never_ go past there by yourself,"

"Why?"

"They will recognise your blood. It would only be natural for them to want it again,"

"Oh, well, I don't think they'll be getting anywhere near me either way. Klaus doesn't want me to,"

Annie watched her carefully as she handed her desert. "How do you feel Elena, honestly?"

Elena looked up and sighed. "Honestly? I feel _old_,"

Annie blinked and let out a laugh. "_What_?"

"For some reason, I feel like Klaus isn't their only sire. I feel like I'm a part of them now, it's really messed up, but-"

"You feel like they're yours?" Annie finished for her.

Elena looked up again and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I feel like they're sort of a part of me. But of course, It's just ridiculous. I mean, that would mean that Klaus and I would be-"

Elena stopped and shook her head. She did _not_ need those thoughts.

"The parents?" Annie finished for her again and then sent her a fond smile. "What's so wrong about that, Elena?"

"What's- What's wrong about _that_?" Elena began. "It's _Klaus_, Annie, what's _not_ wrong with that? He's probably going to get them killed either way, what's the point of having those thoughts anyway?"

"Elena, Klaus _didn't_ create them _just_ to murder them. But anyway, I shouldn't be telling you this,"

Elena understood then. Even though her and Annie might be great friends, she was still 100% loyal to Klaus.

.

When she had walked past the south wing the next day, she couldn't resist to take a peak. She entered the slightly opened room to see Klaus sitting with three people. Two males and one tiny woman who looked slightly worn out but still determined.

Everyone looked up when they saw her enter. "Elena, what are you doing here, sweetheart?"

She felt like a meal while those hybrids stared at her. A man with a wide smile stood up. He walked forward carefully and kneeled down on both knees. "Good morning, mistress,"

Elena blinked and stood there, her mouth wide open as she stared at Klaus for help. He, himself, looked surprised. "I- you don't have to do that-"

"No, no, it's quiet alright," He said and kissed her hand.

"I mean it- get _up_," She ordered and he stood up quickly, looking slightly confused. "I _do not_ want to see you walking around and begging on your knees, especially for something like that,"

"Yes, I apologise," he said quickly and went to sit beside the woman.

Elena looked to Klaus for help who still looked surprised and slightly confused.

"Kitten, this is Travis, Liam and Cindy,"

Elena nodded and smiled, waving awkwardly.

"You know, I don't find anything special about this Elena, Klaus," Cindy said snidely and crossed her arms childishly. Klaus rolled his eyes and Elena gasped when the door opened.

Skye walked in. "Well, looks like you'll be favouring your Papa then,"

"Is it wrong if you find your _Papa_ attractive?" Cindy asked Travis quietly but even Elena heard it.

The brunette rolled her eyes and faced the woman. "Look, Klaus isn't only your _leader_, but he's also your _maker_, show some respect,"

Skye raised a brow at Elena and 'tskd'. "Haha, looks like you have some competition, _pup_," She snapped at Cindy and walked off.

Elena went red and Klaus smirked.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Children these days,"

"As far as I know, _Child_, I am over a thousand years older than you. Do _not _ belittle those who have given you life,"

"Whatever,"

Elena decided that she preferred Travis.

.

Somewhere between talking to Dante and Plum and thinking about the hybrids, _and_ her old life, she realised that she needed to let go of it all. She needed to let go off of her regrets.

Soon enough, she would be facing much more dangers, and she needed to start with a clean plate.

Sure, she found _their_ relationship impossible, wrong and completely _senseless_, but what was _really_ the point to resist anymore? The deal was off and she was pretty sure they made a connection a few nights ago.

That was the part of him she hated.

He was a killer. He was a spoiled brat. He _hurt _and _killed _her family members, whether it was indirect or not, it still hurt as much.

But she decided to forget about all that. She decided to start over with him.

And finally, she had admitted, even to herself, that she had began caring for him. She began liking _him_ and what they had, but it wasn't quiet love.

Not yet, if _ever_.

.

When the horses were let out, he saw her entering the stable again. Naturally, he would let her be because he didn't want to seem obsessive, but he was sick of their distance.

He decided it was time to close it.

He walked up behind her and enjoyed the way she shivered when she felt he was close.

.

She could have probably felt him from a mile away, thanks to the weird buzzing in her head, but she tried to look as surprised as she could.

"Hello, stranger," He said and Elena rose a brow.

"New pet-name?"

"Hardly, I don't like calling you that, especially since you know it's true,"

"Klaus," She sighed. "I don't _have_ to spend my whole day with you,"

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to see me once in a while, now would it?"

"You're always with _them_," She began and crossed her arms. "Cindy doesn't like me very much and Travis worships the ground I walk on, it's really weird, actually. Isn't he older than me? I feel like I should be coddling him like a toddler,"

"Hmm, maternal instincts-"

"I am _not-_"

"In a way, kitten, we gave them life, so you _are_ their Mama, whether you like it or not,"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know, I prefer Liam, actually, he's a realist,"

Klaus laughed at that and stepped closer. "Now, back onto the the topic,"

"Oh yes, that's right, why do you want me around you so much? Th deal is _off_, you don't have to observe me _24/7_,"

Klaus squinted his eyes and puckered his lips as he stepped forward. He smiled slightly and sighed. "But see, Elena Gilbert-"

He stepped closer and trapped her between and wall and his chest. "What?"

When she felt his lips on hers, she tried to pretend that it wasn't affecting her. But of course, it was. The buzzing in her head slowed into a relaxing and satisfied hum as she answered his kisses and she sighed. A feeling of familiarity entered her body and she finally felt _at home_.

"-I quiet missed you," he finished when he pulled away.

"Klaus, if you think that I'll be jumping straight into bed with you, then you're wrong," she warned him and Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I guess I can live without _intercourse_,"

"K-"

"Okay, kitten, look," he began and took both of her hand, pulling her ridiculously close. "I am a _man_, I have needs. I am also a vampire _and_ a werewolf. _All_ my feelings and needs are magnified by great numbers,"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows and gulped. "And?"

"_And?_" Klaus said, disbelieving. "Elena, I'm _horny_, _all the damn time_,"

Elena laughed and he sighed, burring his nose into her neck. "God, I missed you,"

"Look Klaus, if we are to actually give this _thing_ a go, there can't be any other people,"

"Wait, we're starting a relationship?" He asked, slightly bemused.

Elena shook her head. "Well, not exactly, I just want to test the waters,"

"Yeah, whatever, as long as you don't like 'incest' traditions. Liam might like you more than he let's on,"

"Right back at ya," Elena said and rose a brow.

"Yeah, but I only find _you _attractive, kitten," He murmured and Elena snorted. "I'm serious, if I had to choose between you and the witches, I would chose you instantly,"

"Yes, but that's only because we have that stupid connection and we're the only people that can satisfy each-other,"

Klaus winked at her and kissed her knuckles. "And there goes my hope, I was thinking you just liked me for me,"

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes and laughed. "Klaus, don't push it,"

"Okay, okay," He said and sighed, grabbing her hand as they began to walk out of the stable.

"See, was it so hard?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Then, he turned to her. "But seriously, you won't make me wait for long, will you?"

.

So, are you guys satisfied? Klaus and Elena have been reunited! But don't worry, plenty of drama coming up!

REVIEW !


	15. In Which He Tells Her Secrets

YAY! WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS!

Anyway, about 3x09;

One: YAYAYAAYYAAYYA! Mikael is dead.

Two: YAAYYAYAYAYAYA! Katherine is back!

Three: AYAYAY! Caroline and Tyler break up!

Four: DELENA!

Five: The Rebekah and Elena scene? I want her back. Now.

Six: Klaus' face when he thought Elena was dead? **KLENA **FTW!

And finally: Klaus crying ? I CRIED WITH HIM!

& now we have to wait till January 5th. FML.

& I can't believe Stefan took Klaus' family. We were _this_ close to meeting them, and he just cock-blocks it all.

God-damn you Stefan!

.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

**You want to know my goal for this story? I want 400 reviews before I finish it (: ! So come on people, REVIEW! c:**

© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.

If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.

_Previously:_

_Against her protest, she let out a smile. She loved to annoy him without even trying._

_The hybrid sat down beside her and Elena blinked harshly when she fully saw him._

_To be honest, he looked really fucking terrible._

_"What happened to you?" She asked curiously and he looked at her, a bit surprised. Her voice was hoarse and weak and she whined inwardly. She hated to sound weak. "You look like you stayed up all night and didn't even take a bath,"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Exactly my actions, sweetheart,"_

_She wrinkled her nose and he grinned. "Eww, stop being such a smelly dog and go take a shower,"_

_She was joking of course. He always smelled amazing._

_._

_Annie blinked and let out a laugh. "What?"_

_"For some reason, I feel like Klaus isn't their only sire. I feel like I'm a part of them now, it's really messed up, but-"_

_"You feel like they're yours?" Annie finished for her._

_Elena looked up again and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I feel like they're sort of a part of me. But of course, It's just ridiculous. I mean, that would mean that Klaus and I would be-"_

_Elena stopped and shook her head. She did not need those thoughts._

_"The parents?" Annie finished for her again and then sent her a fond smile. "What's so wrong about that, Elena?_

_._

_"See, was it so hard?"_

_He rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_Then, he turned to her. "But seriously, you won't make me wait for long, will you?"_

_._

**Ch15: In Which He Tells Her Secrets**

**.**

"Klaus!"

"Stay still, _god dammit_,"

"_Klaus!_"

Klaus sighed and dropped his hands, watching as Elena's portable stake fell from her arm. Elena groaned and Klaus watched her, getting frustrated by the second.

"If you could just-"

"_No_, I don't even _need_ it Klaus, they won't try to hurt me," She cut him off and walked forward. "Liam and Travis like me-"

"Indeed, kitten, but Cindy isn't that fond of you,"

"You can say that again," Skye mumbled from behind them.

"Well, can't you just command them?"

"I can't loose my allies over-"

"_Here _we go again," Skye sighed, and walked forward. She grabbed Elena's arm and focused on her.

The doppelganger looked around her as she felt herself get comfortably warm. Her cheeks flushed as soon as the witch let go of her. Elena faced Klaus.

"_See_, Skye just could have placed the shield on me _before_ you started barking at me like the retarded-"

Skye snorted but held a hand up, cutting her off."You really don't want finish that sen-"

"A retarded_ what_? I wanted to teach them the hard way,"

"You know what, your parenting skills are _so_-"

"Like you can talk, the only thing _you_ do is shout at Travis whenever he shows you a bit of respect-"

"Oh, for gods sake, just _shut up_!" Skye yelled, interrupting the two people, who were glaring daggers at each other and crossing their arms in rhythm. The witch let out a heavy breath, and walked towards the door. "Look, you guys need to stop insulting each other. Cindy needs to be taken care of both ways,"

Klaus walked deeper into the room and sighed, facing the window. "She's right, Cindy can't be treated like rubbish, but she needs to be shown who's boss,"

"Well _I _ think she should be told off by you," Elena said and uncrossed her arms, walking forward until she was directly behind Klaus. "She won't listen to me,"

The hybrid turned around and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "You're right, I'll see you later, kitten,"

He began walking away and opened the door, turning around and smirking fondly.

"We'll go for a ride later, right?" Elena asked, smiling back.

"Yes," He answered. "And stay safe, Elena,"

He gave her a meaningful glance and a wink.

All Elena could do was stare at him with amusement.

It really _did_ surprise her how they could be _so_ comfortable around each other straight after they argued.

.

Elena was reading a book and sitting under the large tree when she felt a presence. She desperately hoped that it wasn't Cindy and released a shaky breath when she heard a warm voice.

"Hey, Lena, mind if-"

"_Don't_ even _ask_, Travis,"

"Oh, right," he chuckled nervously and dropped to the ground, bumping his shoulder against hers playfully.

"What's up, pup,"

"The sky,"

"Har, Har," she answered snidely but gently and looked at him. "I mean it, what's got you so worked up?"

"Cindy hates you-"

"I know,"

"And she just kept saying all this cruel shit, and I just couldn't take it. I don't know why she's so spiteful towards you. She should be grateful that you were generous enough to give her this life, yet she's probably thinking up your death scenarios,"

"Yeah, I-" Elena shook her head, clearing her mind. "Cindy's really infatuated with Klaus, and she wants me out of the way as fast as she can,"

"But- you won't go, right?" He asked, his voice trembling a little. "You'll stay, with Klaus, and Liam and I? Klaus needs you, and so does Skye, they don't want you to go. Liam and I can protect you from Cindy, she won't lay a finger on you,"

Elena smiled and sighed deeply, her love for Travis growing. "I know, Trav, _I know_,"

.

Klaus flipped through the notebook quickly, pursing his lips as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

The door opened and closed quickly and the hybrid rolled his eyes, facing the doppelganger that got away.

"_Yes_, Katerina?"

To be honest, he was quiet surprised that she hadn't left yet. Knowing her, she would be as far away from him as she could. Yet, here she was, helping him hunt down Mikael. But of course, Klaus was smart. He knew that she would want the help exchanged for her freedom.

And if their plans failed, she would still be free.

"Look, I'm still here to help you-"

Klaus let out a bitter chuckle and slammed the glass down on his desk. "You're not here to help _me_, you're here to help Mikael,"

"Contrary to popular belief, there are more important things to me than wishing you were dead,"

"Like?"

"It might seem like I hate Elena's _fucking_ guts, but she's the only relative I have left. The Petrova blood has been dying out during these couple of generations, and I need to maintain balance. Elena _needs_ to bring more of us into the world,"

"Wait, so you're around her to make sure she breeds and pops out Petrova's?"

"As I said, Elena is the only relative I have left, being my doppelganger is just a plus. Now, think about it, Mikael probably knows that her blood is the only way you can make hybrids," She said quickly and leaned forward. "_She_ is the key target, _not _you,"

Klaus shook his head and stood up, pacing slightly. "No, _that_ won't matter, Elena's got protection,"

"Papa Original is stronger than all of us combined,"

"Not to me," he snapped and Katherine leaned back slightly, narrowing her eyes.

"An Original can _never_ over-power another Original, unless they're weakened," Katherine said, examining her nails. "Or unless they're _over-powered_,"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I think you should leave, _now_,"

Katherine stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. "_I_ think it's time to wake up Rebekah and Elijah,"

Klaus slammed the door in her face.

.

Klaus dis-mounted Dante and wrinkled his nose as Elena rode past him and into the stable, dust following Plums hooves and hitting the hybrids face.

The doppelganger giggled at Klaus and dis-mounted Plum, walking towards him as the stable-hand took both horses. "_I_ think you cheated,"

"_Cheated_? It's not my fault that I'm just so _excellent-_"

"You're such a show off," Elena cut him off and walked forward, pushing him into the barn door playfully.

"You know you love it," He replied and flipped her nose lightly.

They stood still for a moment as Elena's racing heart began beating slower and Klaus' relaxed further into the door. He grabbed her hand and began walking them towards their favourite tree, right in the middle of the paddock.

When they had reached it, Klaus at down on the ground and pulled Elena down, so she could sit between his legs with her back against his chest.

"I've been trying to put this off for weeks now, but I don't think it's fair to you,"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, her heart beat quickening. Was he hurting someone? One of her family members? One of her friends?

"I know you've been curious about Mikael and why I fear him,"

Her heart slowed and she let out a breath. "Yeah, I've been wanting to know why some vampire hunter would bother you so much,"

"I ought to start from the start, it's no secret, really," he mumbled and looked down on the girl in his arms. "But the story gets changed over the centuries and some people don't really know the truth anymore,"

"Yeah, I remember when Rose was telling us about you, but she didn't know if you were actually real,"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Rosie was quiet naive, knowing so much about me that I had to erase her memories before she helped Katerina escape,"

"You _knew_ Katherine would run away,"

"Kitten, let's leave that story for an another time, shall we?"

Elena nodded. "Well, lets start from the beginning, then,"

"Okay, long story short, Mikael is my step father,"

Elena gasped. "Oh my- _what_?"

"We weren't born vampires. I was the only werewolf in the family but I never knew, and my mother made sure to keep that a secret from _everyone,_"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that part from Elijah,"

"My family and an old witch were living in a village filled with supernatural beings, mainly werewolves. See, Henrik and I have always been curious, and even though he was only 11, I found myself relating to him more than I could to anyone else. He begged me to go see the werewolf camp during a full moon, and I agreed. Werewolves are always bloodthirsty and they saw Henrik as a target, attacking him and killing him instantly. I found him laying in the forest a couple of hours later with a large wound on his chest, precisely where his heart was,"

"Couldn't the witch save him?"

Klaus shook his head, smiling sadly. "No, she had to maintain the balance. My mother had begged to leave the village but my 'father'was a proud man, so he barely let Henrik's death bother him. But when the werewolf side of my family had threatened to capture my baby sister, Mikael begged my mother to put the spell on us. She made our senses sharper than the werewolves, strength and speed were magnified by thousands,"

"Your mother? I don't understand,"

Klaus chuckled. "_She's_ the original witch,"

"_Wow_,"

"Mikael laced our drinks with his blood and killed us all during dinner, not being gentle about it, not even with my sister. And see, when a werewolf kills for the first time, he or she triggers their gene, making them transform during the next full moon,"

"And you changed?"

"The first transformation is very painful, and it leaves you weak during. My mother took that as her chance and used Charlotte to seal the curse. The only way to break it would be with Petrova blood, but Charlotte was gone already. So I had to wait for any signs of doppelgangers,"

"So why are you scared of Mikael?"

Klaus smirks bitterly and pulls his doppelganger closer. "My father has always been," he stops and sighs. "feared by all my siblings. Even my mother,"

"What happened to your mother?"

When he hadn't answered after a while, Elena turned around and grabbed his face between her hands. "I killed her by accident,"

"I'm not surprised. She placed a curse on you to protect her relationship with your father. And you said that you did it by accident, but why are you so ashamed?"

"Because my siblings think that my father did it. I blamed it on him because I was scared they were going to turn their backs on me,"

Elena fell silent and watched him for a while.

Klaus wasn't born evil, he wasn't a killer in the beginning. He was just a misunderstood boy that was hated by his parents.

"Elijah told me that you daggered every single one of your family members. Mikael is gone, Your mother-"

"Esther,"

"-Esther is dead. Henrik is dead too. How many of you are left?"

"There is Rebekah and Elijah," Klaus smiled slightly, his eyes warming up. "We were the trio that ruled over England for a while, and then we had to disappear because people were getting suspicious of our age,"

"And who else is there?"

"I think we should leave that one for another time, too,"

"Okay," She agreed with him, because the last thing she needed right now is a fight.

Klaus had opened up to her and she would be damned if she pushed him for more. Right now, all she wanted to do is lay in his arms and watch the sunset.

.

"You know, I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow. I haven't been socialising much and I'm getting a bit claustrophobic,"

"Yeah, maybe we can go to the movies?"

Elena laughed. "You're making yourself sound like a normal teenager on purpose, aren't you?"

Klaus winked. "It's a date,"

.

"Kitten?"

They were slitting on the couch, watching TV during the middle of the night as neither could get any sleep. Not with Mikael being so close to finding them.

Skye and Annie had kept track of him, and he was still somewhere in Canada, but he was getting closer over the days and Klaus was getting paranoid. He was searching for more werewolf packs to create hybrids, but his attempts were weak and his judgement was clouded with thoughts of Mikael.

"Yeah?"

There was a long pause between his words and Elena looked at him, waiting as his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "I think you should leave,"

"W-What?"

"To the Salvatores,"

"But-"

"You'll be safer there. I need to take care of Mikael and-"

"But, what if he kills you? He can over-power you, right? He made you!"

"I've got my witches and my hybrids, I'll be alright," He faced her and grabbed her chin.

"No, don't! You promised you wouldn't-"

"You need to leave to the Salvatores next week. You won't come back to help me,"

Elena found herself nodding as Klaus took his hand away. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes and she stood up.

"You _promised_ you wouldn't compel me against my will!"

"The deal was off either way, so it doesn't really matter," he stood up too and dodged her swinging arms. He caught her hands. "_This_ is for your own good, Elena, you'll only be getting in my way,"

Elena ripped her hands out of his grip and shook her head. "Is _that _ how you feel about me, then? Am I only getting in your way?"

"Hey," He yelled as she began running towards the stairs. "I didn't mean it like that, and you _know_ it!" 

Elena ran into her room. She shut and locked her door as she collapsed onto the ground.

.

Seconds later, Klaus heard her heart-wrenching sobs and swore when his own heart throbbed slightly.

.

Sooo, you likey? Review!


	16. In Which She Doesn't Forgive

I really can't wait until Vampire Diaries returns, and will probably have this story finished by then. I was actually thinking of starting a new Klena full-length one (:. I've been toying around with a few ideas and have liked two. I'm not gonna reveal them now because I think they're rather unique, and don't want anyone to use them.

Yes, I'm paranoid. But trust me, it will be worth the wait (:.

Anyway, I've been vidding vampire diaries like a lunatic, so if anyone wants to see my channel, type in ; PuckleberryFULLSBU, and my t****r one is ; thegirlwithapen.t****. I have Klena, Jospeh Morgan/Nina Dobrev on there too (:.

.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I got over 19 reviews this chapter (:

**You want to know my goal for this story? I want 400 reviews before I finish it (: ! So come on people, REVIEW! c:**

© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.

If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.

_Previously:_

_"Klaus!"_

_"Stay still, god dammit,"_

_"Klaus!"_

_Klaus sighed and dropped his hands, watching as Elena's portable stake fell from her arm. Elena groaned and Klaus watched her, getting frustrated by the second._

_"If you could just-"_

_"No, I don't even need it Klaus, they won't try to hurt me," She cut him off and walked forward. "Liam and Travis like me-"_

_"Indeed, kitten, but Cindy isn't that fond of you,"_

_"You can say that again," Skye mumbled from behind them._

.

_"Papa Original is stronger than all of us combined,"_

_"Not to me," he snapped and Katherine leaned back slightly, narrowing her eyes._

_"An Original can never over-power another Original, unless they're weakened," Katherine said, examining her nails. "Or unless they're over-powered,"_

_Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I think you should leave, now,"_

_Katherine stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. "I think it's time to wake up Rebekah and Elijah,_

_._

_"No, don't! You promised you wouldn't-"_

_"You need to leave to the Salvatores next week. You won't come back to help me,"_

_Elena found herself nodding as Klaus took his hand away. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes and she stood up._

_"You promised you wouldn't compel me against my will!"_

_"The deal was off either way, so it doesn't really matter," he stood up too and dodged her swinging arms. He caught her hands. "This is for your own good, Elena, you'll only be getting in my way,"_

_Elena ripped her hands out of his grip and shook her head. "Is that how you feel about me, then? Am I only getting in your way?"_

_"Hey," He yelled as she began running towards the stairs. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!"_

_Elena ran into her room. She shut and locked her door as she collapsed onto the ground._

_._

**Ch16: In Which She Doesn't Forgive**

.

He's been putting off getting up in the morning for the past two hours. Instead, he reflected on those nights before. His mind was clouded with thoughts of _her_ and Mikael and Elijah and Rebekah and-

He stopped. He _really_ needed to stop acting like a little boy.

He knew what he needed to do, but he was slightly hesitant towards it all.

Katerina was right, it _was_ time to awaken Elijah and Bekah. He just wasn't sure how much they were going to hate him. He wasn't sure how much it will hurt.

.

Elena's face felt sticky and puffy as her eyes opened and she rolled over. The sun-light had awoken her, and all she wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and fall asleep again. She wanted to forget _everything_. Last night, _him._ She wanted to get rid of all these _memories_, and most of all, she just wanted to _hate_ him like she used to.

She wanted to glare at him, to slap him, to insult him and his family, _himself_ and not hold _any_ restrain against her actions.

But she knew things will never go back to the way they used to be.

When she had finally gathered enough strength and gathered her messy emotions, she got out of bed and started stripping slowly as she began walking to her bathroom, smiling lazily when the warmth of the sun hit her back.

Elena didn't even bother to close her bathroom door and immediately started the shower.

.

He had contemplated on whether he should have Skye or Annie knock on her door and offer her breakfast, but since the girl is as stubborn as a mule, he wasn't going to bother. Chances are, she'll come to him for something soon and she would forgive him either way, so he didn't really need to worry.

.

When she finished her wonderful and refreshing shower, she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing that her eyes were white again and her nose wasn't red. Even though she had cried herself to sleep and slept well, she still had bags under her eyes and there was a permanent frown embed into her lips, which she tried to cover with a few fake smiles.

She failed.

In her attempt to cheer herself up, she didn't even notice that her bedroom door opened and closed quietly. She only realised that someone else was in the room when she directly met his tired eyes in the mirror.

Her left hand fisted her towel to stop herself from doing something bad.

Like attacking him and pulling his _fucking_ head off.

But before she even had a chance to utter a word, he was right behind her, so close she could feel his heat and the gentle puffs of breath on her hair.

His movements were fast and very suddenly, he held a tiny silver chain in front of her eyes.

_His silver necklace._

She stayed still as he put it on and as he ran a hand through her wet hair, keeping herself from closing her eyes in pleasure. When his hands reached her shoulders, he brought his face closer to hers as he rested his cheek against her forehead, keeping eye-contact through the mirror.

"Forgive me?" He asked quietly, childishly pushing out his bottom lip -almost dramatically- and bumping his head against hers playfully.

Elena was about to roll her eyes, but blinked instead, keeping all her anger bottled up until she could finally lash out on him.

"Are we still going to the movies this afternoon?" She asked, ignoring his question and stepping around him, walking towards her wardrobe. She turned around to see his eyes falter on her towel as she walked away, and purposely dropped it onto the ground, revealing her naked body.

Instantly, the buzz in her head heated up her thoughts and she breathed in a harsh breath to stop herself from doing something embarassing.

She dressed quickly and sat on the bed, waiting for him to answer. He walked towards her and stood directly in front of her, his legs bumping her bare knees. "Yeah, be ready by four,"

"Okay,"

"How are you feeling?" He asked, almost in-differently.

Secretly, Elena smirked. He was just trying to keep up a mask so she wouldn't know that he was sorry for last night. It suited her just fine. She couldn't wait until he cracked and came to her, begging on his knees.

"I'm fine, but can you bring me some breakfast? I'm hungry,"

He nodded and walked towards the door, not even attempting to kiss her. Elena smiled, knowing that he knew she would reject him. "Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Oh, and Klaus?" She said and stood up, waiting for him to face her fully as he slowly opened the door. "I will_ never_ forgive you," She said darkly as she kept her eyes evenly on his, letting him stare into her cold eyes.

He blinked and his lips parted slightly, but then they closed and he stepped back, walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

She walked out onto the balcony and kept her tears in, knowing he would hear.

.

He had the witches bring her breakfast up, as he really didn't want to face her.

Had she really meant it? Was she never going to forgive him or was she just bluffing? Just to spite him?

He wasn't even sure anymore. All his hidden and human emotions surfaced again and he was left confused even at the little gestures. Most of the time he mistook her playful jabs at him for real ones, and he had to reign his anger in, before realising that she was joking.

When he had given her his necklace, it was because he was paranoid. He knew of her history with the Salvatores, and wanted to mark her in an unforeseeable way, so she wouldn't start getting suspicious and then angry.

He only hoped that she would keep it while she was at the Salvatores.

.

"Do _not_ touch her, you filthy pup," Katherine warned the female hybrid as she kept her pinned to the wall. "Lay a finger on her, friendly or not, and you will have your heart ripped out before you even notice, understand?"

Cindy nodded but her face turned a shade darker. "Fine, but tell her to keep her claws off of Klaus,"

"She will keep her 'claws' on Klaus as long as she wants to,"

"Why are so frickin' protective of her? Aren't you supposed to hate her?"

Katherine smirked then and stepped back, releasing the much shorter girl. "Keep your wet nose out of my business,"

Cindy growled, but the doppelganger was gone before she even realised.

.

Breakfast passed before she even realised and she saw Klaus taking Dante out one of the paddocks, while Plum stayed stubbornly in one place, her ears pulled back and her muzzle raised high, matching her exact mood.

Dante, who was currently trying to be calmed by Klaus, stomped the ground harshly and fought against his hold, backing up and pulling his owner further away from his mare.

It confused Elena, and she looked at the both horses with pity, wondering why they were rejecting each other.

.

Skye gathered the piece of paper Klaus had given her and opened her grimoire.

What she found didn't even shock her. It was obvious and thrown into plain sight on how things were between them, and she was pretty sure anyone could tell without being a supernatural being.

.

Knowing that their 'date' was still on, he dressed simply in a white long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, along with white canvas shoes.

Not that he cared about what he wore or anything, but this _was_ their first date.

And truth be told, it was _his_ also.

.

When three o'clock had arrived, she dressed in one of her best 'flower print' dresses and put on simple gladiator shoes, along with a black handbag which matched her dress.

She left her hair slightly wavy/curly and applied see-through lip-gloss. No need to go all out for that asshole hybrid or anything.

.

Klaus sat down at the bottom of the stairs and placed his chin on his knuckles, rapidly counting the tiles in front of him. A strum of heels against the polished tiles struck him out of his daze, and he met Skye's childish face.

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled cheekily. "I know something _you_ don't know," She sang humorously, only stating her childish state further.

"I _highly doubt_ you're right, witchy," he stated and looked up, smiling back at his favourite witch. "I've been on this earth for over a thousand years, I doubt anyone's knowledge could overpower mine,"

"I'm still pretty sure you don't know _anything_ about _this, _seeing as you're still having _childish_ mood-swings towards a certain brunette,"

Klaus stood up and crossed with his arms. "What does this have anything to do with Elena and I?"

Skye pouted. "_Elena_ and I? And what happened to 'kitten', may I ask?"

"_Skye_-"

"_Everything_,"

.

Elena descended the stairs quickly and rolled her shoulders backwards, relaxing her body in the dress.

Her eyes caught a tense Klaus talking to Skye and she narrowed her eyes, blinking back angry thoughts when she felt the familiar buzz in her head. She muttered a few profanities under her breath and joined the two people downstairs.

"I don't have all night, Klaus, hurry up," she muttered and began walking around the hybrid and witch, only to be caught by said person.

Elena turned around and shrugged Skye's hold off of her. "Yes?"

"I need to see you two on Sunday,"

"I'll be packing," Elena said darkly and spared Klaus a look, which he avoided as he stared at his shoes.

"You won't be packing, Elena, the servants will pack everything for you. If you don't come to me on Sunday morning, we'll just have to do it the hard way,"

"And what's the hard way?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Skye smiled sweetly and began walking up the stairs. "You'll find out soon enough," she said childishly, throwing the sentence behind her like it wasn't meant to be a warning.

Elena rolled her eyes and began walking to the front door, Klaus following her without even muttering a word.

.

When they got to the movies, Klaus purchased them a ticket each along with a bucket of pop corn and two cokes.

.

Elena watched the movie. And Klaus watched her.

.

The movie wasn't that entertaining, making Elena wonder if it was even worth seeing it in the first place. It probably wasn't, but she enjoyed making Klaus suffer whilst giving him the silent treatment.

When the arrived back at the estate, they went their separate ways, Klaus to his bedroom and Elena to Plum's stall. She left her gladiators and walked bare-feet across the field along with the mare, sitting down under _that_ oak tree.

Plum followed her movements, and lazily fell back onto the ground beside her favourite rider, nuzzling her large muzzle underneath Elena's hand.

"I _know_ he was trying to keep me out of it all, but I'm sick of being treated like a puppet. Damon and Stefan had been controlling _every_ one of my movements and actions as if they were pulling me by the strings, and I just thought that Klaus was different. He _is_ manipulative but I would have _never_ thought that he would do something like that,"

The mare let out a huff of breath and Elena nodded. Elena looked down on the mare and smiled, giggling under breath. "Nawh, you _agree_ with me, don't you?"

.

It was almost eleven by the time she got back into the house, and she entered the warm room with relief, her feet throbbing as she began walking upstairs. She reached her door before she even realised, and turned the handle, locking it after she entered her bedroom.

Steam flushed her face and she saw the bathroom door opened. The mirror was fogged and a tall figure was standing in the shower, covered by the glass screen. Elena saw the familiar white shirt on the floor and rolled her eyes, throwing her hand-bag and shoes across the room and sitting down on the bed, waiting for him to finish.

.

"There are over a _dozen_ bathrooms in this house, Klaus, don't tell me they're all taken," She muttered when he entered the room, with only a towel around his waist.

"And what if they are?"

"Well, then I'd be wondering which witch you have in _yours_," she said and furrowed her eyebrows dramatically.

"Kitten, I only want _you _in my bathroom," He said and walked forward, all wet body and charming smirks. "Preferably now,"

"Naw, but if _all_ the bathrooms are taken, then Travis most likely took a shower and we won't be able to use _yours_,"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You're kidding, right?"

Elena stood up and crossed her arms. "No,"

Klaus crossed his arms too and took a step forward, his body heat flushing her face slightly. "Give me the reason,"

"For what?"

He sighed heavily and dropped his arms, looking around the room as he tried to gather his anger. "_Why_ won't you forgive me?"

"Because you don't deserve it, because you never apologised,"

Klaus huffed under his breath. "I _asked_ you to forgive me,"

"Yes, but you _never_ apologised!" She yelled, her wall finally crumbling as she dropped her arms. "You know what? I'm actually _pretty_ damn thankful that you compelled me to leave, because I _finally_ realised that I don't need _you_! I don't need some fucked up, bipolar, abominate hybrid who only thinks of himself! And you know what? I would goddamn _kill_ someone just for my life to go back to the way it was before I met _you_ and everyone else that has fucked up my life. I'm _sick _of _you_ and your fucked up history along with your _fucked up_ _daddy issues_ which _you_ got me involved in!"

He finally lost it as he turned around, his face showing the hurt she inflicted upon him. "You may say that I'm the _only _person you don't need in this life, but you _know_ that's not true," he yelled back at her, making her flinch and her doe eyes to widen. "And _I'm_ the _only _fucked up, abominate hybrid that can make you feel like this!"

"Like wh-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, because as soon as her mouth opened and began forming the words, he had her against the opposite wall.

His lips harshly moved against hers, and they slowly quenched the hungry buzz in her head, making it waver and begin disappearing slowly.

Elena released a groan when she heard a fabric rip and pulled away, seeing her favourite dress laying on the floor, ripped to shreds. She met his eyes again and heat flooded her, making her eyes blur around the edges as he watched her, his eyes furiously moving over her face.

She hadn't even noticed her legs were skilfully wrapped around his waist.

"You need to forgi-"

And then, _he _was the one that didn't have time to finish the sentence, because desire over-took the doppelgangers senses and he was quickly affected, meeting her lips in sync.

.

When Elena had finally pushed away her angry thoughts and guilty waves, she let him take control.

Although, she _did_ regret doing it against a wall, her body hummed with an after-glow, and she later stretched lazily on her silky bed, sliding under the covers with a smile on her face.

The only problem was that there was an arm wrapped around her waist and Elena wasn't ready to face him.

"Klaus, you need to _earn_ all-nighters,"

"I think I've earned _you_,"

"_I_ think you earned a slap on the face for last night,"

Klaus sighed and rose his head, hovering above her face as their eyes met. "I'm not going to apologise because I did the _right_ thing. You need to learn to accept that,"

"A 'sorry' would be nice either way, even if you wouldn't mean it,"

"Yes, but then you would call me out on it and we would start fighting," He trailed off and then smirked. "But then again, if it involves all the _pushing_ against the wall, I would gladly-"

Elena narrowed her eyes and covered his lips with her right hand, rolling her eyes and softening slightly when he pulled away and kissed her fingertips.

"Don't be _crude,_" She muttered, but knowing she didn't really mean it.

Klaus smirked and let his head rest on the side of hers. "Oh kitten, but you _love_ it,"

.

So that was chapter 16, and thanks for reviewing the last chapter! (:

We got 19 reviews for the last chap. Let's get to 20 this time? It only takes 8 seconds to review, guys!


	17. In Which He Confesses

**Holy Cow, 50+ reviews for chapter 16! OMG :O**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**I know I told you guys that I was going to finish this story before 3x10, but exams took over and I only had time for simple and plot-less one shots, or my Kol/Elena multi-chap one, which I hadn't put nearly as much effort into as this one.**

**I highly recommend listening to this playlist while you read (:**

**playlist (?) list = PL6C74 40673C 4769C3 (&) feature = plcp**

**[Remove the spaces and brackets, and type in the YT URL before]**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, there would be little to no brakes between the seasons. Katherine and Stefan would just give in, and get together and (hopefully) leave. Damon and Elena would get together, or at least she would just leave him alone, so he could get someone that would love HIM, and ONLY HIM. Everyone would just leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone, seriously, they've been way too much already. Klaus, Tyler and Damon would have their shirts burnt by their respective partners (Elena would burn Damon's AND Klaus's in this case). Jenna would be somehow resurrected, and return to Alaric (that dude deserves some love). Sheriff would be killed already, I HATE HER. Matt would find himself a human girlfriend, and lastly, ELIJAH would be re-united with his family. OH, and Klaus and Elena would have WAAAAAAY, more scenes together, and maybe get together, too.**

_Previously:_

_"I know he was trying to keep me out of it all, but I'm sick of being treated like a puppet. Damon and Stefan had been controlling every one of my movements and actions as if they were pulling me by the strings, and I just thought that Klaus was different. He is manipulative but I would have never thought that he would do something like that,"_

_The mare let out a huff of breath and Elena nodded. Elena looked down on the mare and smiled, giggling under breath. "Nawh, you agree with me, don't you?"_

**.**

_Klaus crossed his arms too and took a step forward, his body heat flushing her face slightly. "Give me the reason,"_

_"For what?"_

_He sighed heavily and dropped his arms, looking around the room as he tried to gather his anger. "Why won't you forgive me?"_

_"Because you don't deserve it, because you never apologised,"_

_Klaus huffed under his breath. "I asked you to forgive me,"_

_"Yes, but you never apologised!" She yelled, her wall finally crumbling as she dropped her arms. "You know what? I'm actually pretty damn thankful that you compelled me to leave, because Ifinally realised that I don't need you! I don't need some fucked up, bipolar, abominate hybrid who only thinks of himself! And you know what? I would goddamn kill someone just for my life to go back to the way it was before I met you and everyone else that has fucked up my life. I'm sick of you and your fucked up history along with your fucked up daddy issues which you got me involved in!"_

_**.**_

**Ch17: In Which He Confesses.**

**.**

She didn't know what she was hoping for when she woke up that morning. She certainly felt calmer knowing that he wasn't laying beside her, but at the same time, the buzz was irritating her beyond amazement and her chest ached. It had nothing to do with their late-night activities, so she began fearing the worst.

She had _actual_, heart-aching, shiver-enducing _feelings_ for Klaus.

But what made her stop in her tracks wasn't the fact that she had actually admitted that she fell for him, but the fact that she wasn't rejecting him.

The glass she was holding fell from her grasp and crashed, the sharp glass splintering around her feet. But the smile that made a way onto her lips wasn't unwelcomed.

**.**

On her way to the main stables, she saw numerous trailers entering and departing Klaus' estate. She passed working and waving -and in Travis' case, bowing- hybrids on her way inside, and she politely greeted them back. To be honest, she felt weird being around the hybrids, with them being so nice to her without an honest reason.

On the other side of the stable, was the only hybrids she wanted to see. He was sitting on a haystack by Dante's stall and reading what seemed to be an aged book. He smiled without even looking up, and Elena took that as an invitation to join him.

"You did it on purpouse, didn't you? I thought she was going to kill me with the way she was looking at me." Was the first thing Elena said. That morning, she had woken up to see Cindy packing all her items. She wasn't ruining anything, but she might have as well set Elena on fire with the way she was looking at her.

Klaus pretended to be clueless as he looked up, but his eyes held a mischevious spark. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about sweetheart, but now that you're here, we might as well go for a walk,"

Elena's eyebrows shot up and she played with the hem of her neckline. "But you're reading a book, I don't want interru-"

Thanks to his supernatural speed, they were already on the other side of the stable before she could even finish a word.

"It's alright, that book was rather boring. I've actually read it numerous times before,"

"Then why were you reading it?" Elena asked, although she already _knew_ the reason. She loved hearing him admit his feelings, it made her feel closer to him on so many different levels when he showed his humanity.

He caught her eye as his hand rested on her back, pressing her closer to him when they started walking along the trail. "Well aren't you a little cheeky today,"

Elena shrugged, realising a breath. "I feel different today. Better. _Happier_,"

What fascinated her the most about this moment was the pure joy that brimmed Klaus' face. His lips quirked slightly and his eyes creased.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

Klaus' tongue swept over his bottom lip and he looked away nervously.

Elena understood. He just wanted to spend some time with her as she was leaving tomorrow morning. The thought of leaving Klaus made her heart skip a beat, and she gasped suddenly, alerting Klaus and making him pull her closer.

She knew that he didn't want to start on that subject again, but he still found the need to reassure her. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. You'll have Travis with you."

Her mood changed almost instantly and she looked up, her eyes widening as thoughts flooded her mind. "What do I tell _them?_ What if they'll hate me?"

The panic made him face her again. "If they _really_ care, they'll support you. If they don't, then you don't need them."

"Everything has changed so much over the past four months," she muttered, her hand slowly covering her face and rubbing her eyes. "Three months ago, I hated you, and now-" she stopped, her lips forming a tight line.

He didn't push her to continue, which made Elena glad. She honestly wasn't ready for committment yet.

**.**

He made her lunch, which consisted of heavily layered sandwiches, making her frown when her handed her two big ones, along with a glass of the fruit-juice he made. He muttered something about being 'too skinny' under his breath, making Elena's anger rise.

It's not like she was _deathly_ skinny. She kept up her appearance and was rather proud of her dancer's-like body and here he was, trying to fatten her up. She rolled her eyes at him when he entered the dining room with food and took a bite out of her sandwich.

He rolled his eyes too and shrugged as he began eating. Elena was glad that they were able to sit in silence without leaving it awkward.

When he finished his lunch, he waited patiently for Elena to finish hers. "I've got something for you." he admitted, making Elena look up.

"What?" she asked cautiously, her mind already leering over the possibilities.

Again, Klaus rolled his eyes but grinned. "Relax, kitten, it's not like I'm about to propose or anything,"

Elena let out a sigh of relief, making Klaus irrupt in laughter. "Shut it, pup, I'm seventeen. I'm not ready to get married,"

Klaus laughter died down and so did her humour.

She wasn't supposed to tell him that. She was supposed to say something along the lines of not wanting to get married to _him_, but her lips moved on her own accord .

"Do _not_ read too deep into that, Klaus." She warned him taking the last bite from her sandwich and taking a large gulp from her juice. The feeling of awkwardness made her uncomfortable so she stood up.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked as he grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. "Skye went shopping last night for the hybrids and she bought me a new surrounding sound system for my room,"

"Sure," Elena quickly agreed, knowing that there was a couch in Klaus' room, so it's not like he was just trying to get her into his bed. But then again, this is _Klaus_, man-whore-extraordinary, so you could never be sure what he was up to.

**.**

They weren't actually watching the movie, as Klaus was sitting on his bed and sketching in his notebook, and Elena was sitting on the floor beside him with photos all around her, trying to find the right places for them in her new scrapbook that her favourite witch got her.

Her mind wandered to Klaus' artistic talent and she smiled, glancing at him quickly, only to get caught.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Nothing."

Klaus turned back around and began drawing again, the pencil moving across the paper in quick strokes. Curiosity ate away at her nerves and she tried to steal a peek at his artwork, but he only covered it, the corners of his lips pulling up slightly.

"_Klaus_," she whined, getting off the floor and crawling forward. In merely milliseconds, he shut the notebook and she was lying beneath him.

She let out a nervous breath as he stared intently into her eyes, the hints of a smile playing on his lips. "It seems like you're on the roll today, sweetheart. Care to share?"

Elena bit her lip and shrugged slightly, looking away. "I don't know. I feel weird, but _good_,"

"Could you be more specific?"

"No, not really," she answered cheekily, making Klaus narrow his eyes playfully. "I honestly _can't_."

His lips hovered above hers and he kissed her jaw, smiling against her skin as she relaxed, her bones turning into jell-o. He placed the next kiss onto the hollow of her neck and found the soft spot where he usually bit her.

Next thing she knew, she had a giant-ass hickey and he didn't even want to heal her.

**.**

Klaus finished his drawing just as the sun was setting. Elena was sitting on the couch and eating a pasta dish that he had made and by the way her eyes were moving almost intently, she was completely entranced in her book.

The hybrid ripped the page out and erased unneeded mistakes, making sure that it was flawless before he walked towards his girl and gently took the book away from her.

_Tell me what you need,_

_And I will find a way to stop the bleeding._

_No, don't add to my mistakes._

He had been drawing this since the first night that they were together. It took him almost a week to draw the perfect outline of her moonlit body and another two months to just draw a complete replica of her features and every single crease, muscle and inch of her body.

_Tell me you're not leaving,_

_Then I'll you everything you need to know._

_Don't throw it all away,_

_Don't say my words are just too late._

Elena looked up and her face lit up immediately, seeing Klaus' finish his artwork. She had been curious about it for weeks up until today and just the pure thought of him wanting so share something so special with her, made Elena's heart beat faster.

_I don't wanna be left behind,_

_I've been so blind to all that I have broken._

_Can we put this back together?_

His girl accepted her present and he quickly went to sit next to her, watching as emotions entered and left her face. The feeling of adoration hit him like a brick wall when he saw her smile.

_No more empty promises, they don't exist._

_Just put me out in the open, I know this will take time,_

_Can you give me one more chance to make it right?_

It was _her_. Her curly hair was everywhere, long and untamed. He had gotten _every single _detail right. The curve of her lips, her high cheekbones, her straight nose, her long and dark eye-lashes. Even her hair was very detailed to the max. and she was sure that her eyebrows and the shading must have taken him the most time.

_Give me one last chance to make it right ._

_Last chance to make it right._

_Give me one last chance to make it right, oh yeah._

She vaguely remembers putting the drawing gently on the table and pressing as close to him as possible as she kissed him. She felt him respond with equal eagerness and passion and she smiled against his lips.

_Give me one last chance to make it right._

_Give me one last chance to make it right._

_Give me one last chance to make it right._

_Give me one last chance to make it right._

**.**

She got Skye to put a spell on the drawing so it would _never_ get damaged. Skye rolled her eyes at her and said something along the lines of 'puppy love' but she still smiled, which calmed Elena.

She was _accepting_ their relationship, and that made Elena happy for some reason. One way or another, she had gotten very close to Annie and Skye over these four months and she needed their approval more than _anything_.

"Aren't you a little mad about Klaus sleeping around?"

Panic hit Elena and she looked up immediately. "K-Klaus?-"

Skye's eyes widened. "Oh, no, _no._ I mean't-before. I mean, he's _such_ a man-whore, right? _Not_ that he sleeps around anymore, except with you."

Elena sighed and relief washed over her. "Oh, I just thought that he was taking turns around the estate again."

At this, Skye laughed. "Yeah, right. Klaus is like,_ infatuated_ with you. He _adores_ you."

Elena smiled, her mood lifting. She caught the time on a nearby clock and saw that it was nearly 10 o'clock at night.

Time to say goodbye to her favourite pair of lovers.

**.**

Klaus watched as Elena walked into the stable from his balcony, his thoughts almost eating at his brain when he tried to ignore them.

He fell for a human.

He, _Niklaus Smith_, The Original Hybrid, fell for _her_, a human doppelganger.

_Flashback:_

_He faced Elijah, walking towards him and placing a finger on his chest. "Love, is a vampire's _greatest _weakness. And we are _not weak_, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not _care_,"_

Klaus' eyes shut when unwanted memories returned. What happened to _that_ Klaus? The uncaring, manipulative and self-righteous Original? He _shouldn't_ be in love with anyone, a human nonetheless.

_Flashback:_

_Elijah looked up and met his brother's eyes. "We did once,"_

Yes, they had loved once. Both loved Charlotte.

Klaus smiled, hearing the door open and close behind him. Skye stood beside him and also looked at Elena. "Are you planning on telling her any time soon?"

Klaus peeked at his favourite witch. "Telling her what?"

Skye rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. "I've know you for a _very_ long time, Klaus, I know how to get inside your head and mess around,"

Klaus snorted. _Now_ it started making sense. Skye made him remember that moment with Elijah so that he could realise his feelings for the doppelganger.

"I'll let you live this time, witchy, but mess with my mind again and you're dead," Klaus said calmly but a grin played around on his lips.

Skye rolled her eyes and laughed as she exited the room.

**.**

"We'll see each other again soon, Plum. I _promise_," Elena muttered as she helped Travis load her favourite mare into a trailer, along with the Dante, the black stallion.

Travis spared Elena a look. "Klaus is taking them to a secret location so Mikael can't use his horses against him."

Elena looked up. "What? He has before?"

Travis nodded. "He killed Klaus' favourite horse and distracted him, nearly enough to kill him," Travis said, and he locked the trailer up. "But Klaus is smart, he won't let himself die for such trivial things. He sees Mikael as just another bump in the road."

Elena nodded. "I wish I could stay,"

"It's better and safer for you if you stay at the Salvatore's. They signed the house over to you, remember? Mikael won't be able to get in. And you'll have me with you, so it's not like he would lay a finger on you." Travis joked, playfully pushing her inside the stables.

"Travis, I'm glad that you're trying to make me feel better, but Mikael has over a thousand years on you. I'm pretty sure he could break you like a stick."

Travis shrugged. "At least I'll die for someone that I care about."

Elena sighed. "Don't talk like that. You're not going to die,"

He was reminding her more and more of Jeremy, and that only made her want to go home sooner, as stupid and selfish as that sounded. She just wanted to see Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. She wanted to go to sleep and wait until all this Mikael business was over and then wake up to everything being alright.

Travis kissed her on the forehead and exited just as Klaus walked inside. She felt his arms slowly surrounding her waist and she smiled, leaning closer to his chest. "I'll miss you."

She felt Klaus nod and the buzz that suddenly shimmered in her head excited her. "Mmm, I'll miss you more, kitten."

The hybrid ran his nose along the base of her neck and kissed gently over her latest hickey.

"Remember the last time we spent the night here?" Klaus asked, his grin widening as Elena shivered and pressed closer to him.

The smile on her face made his heart beat faster. "Yeah, it was after our shopping trip and you read me poetry."

"Let's stay here tonight."

After a few seconds, Elena realised what he was implying and turned her face to the side, trying to get a better look at him as he held her firmly to his chest. "But what if someone sees us?"

His answer was straight forward and his voice unwavering. "It's not like they've never heard us going at it at night."

Elena's eyes widened slightly but she sighed, already knowing. She was hoping to at least savour some of her now, non-existent innocence before returning to Mystic Falls, but by the way Klaus' hand was slowly creeping under her shirt, she knew that he had planned other events for tonight.

She finally turned to face him and her breath hitched, her heart beating faster like it always did whenever he was standing this close. A smile tugged at his lips and she found it oddly contagious as she let out a shallow breath.

His lips were pressed against her neck again, gently this time as she leaned back, revealing more flesh. "Let me make love to you."

**.**

_Kiss me, out of the bearded valley  
>Lightly, beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress <em>

While Elena seemed to be in a hurry to take the hybrid's shirt off, he seemed to be taking his sweet time. His hand reached out above her head and he grabbed a soft blanket, skilfully laying it out behind them while still keeping hi lips on hers. The cheeky smile on lips only made Elena become more frustrated.

Before she knew it, Klaus had taken it upon himself to rip down the middle of her shirt, effectively leaving her almost bare if it wasn't for the dark bra she was wearing.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
><em>_Lift your open hand__  
><em>_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
><em>_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

As soon as she got rid of his shirt, she allowed him to slow down, being content with just kissing him for a while before moving forward. If this happened two months before, she would once again be comparing him to Stefan, but just in that moment, she realised that those feelings were gone. The ship sailed, as to say; she didn't love Stefan the way she used to.

She let him dominate her as he layed her out beneath him and took control, just like he always did but Elena didn't seem to complain this time. It had already gotten dark and she could just see the small hints of a full moon forming, and the moonlight alone seemed to light the whole stable up.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house__  
><em>_Swing me upon its hanging tire__  
><em>_Bring__, bring, bring your flowered hat__  
><em>_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

After he had taken of her shorts, his lips trailed back upwards and he leveled his eyes with hers. "Do you want me?"

Elena blinked. Was he seriously starting _this_ conversation with her? It wasn't like him to stop what they were doing just to _tease_ her.

"_Klaus_," she whined.

"_No_, Elena. _Do you want me_?" he repeated. Elena searched his eyes, biting her lip when she realised what he meant. He didn't mean _right now_. He meant, later. After she left to the Salvatore's. In a couple of years. In a decade. Anytime, _anywhere_.

He wanted to know if she would always want him, sexually or not.

There was only one answer, and she whispered it without hesitation.

"_Yes,_"

Before she knew it, he renewed their earlier activities with the same gentleness but a burning passion.

He rid of their clothes faster this time, and Elena once again wanted to speed-up the foreplay, yet Klaus seemed to be content with taking it slow, which seemed to be quiet rare considering how slightly rough and dominating he usually was in bed.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me _

When they were finally connected, chest to chest, groin to groin, feet to feet, he stopped, searching her eyes for something that made Elena focus more. "Klaus?"

"You-You'll come back to me, right?You-"

"Of _course_, I will."

"And you won't let yourself fall in love with them again, will you? You won't betray me, right?

Elena shook her head. _Betrayal_. That seemed to be his weakness. Anger, hatred, pain; he could take. Abandonment and betrayal? Those were his weak points.

"I will _never_ abandon you, Klaus. _Ever_,"

And just like that, the moonlight seemed to hit his back, revealing his naked body clearly. The lone dragonflies around them buzzed gently and stray horses out on the meadow stopped their movements. His lips hovered above hers and he laid out his hand against hers, intertwining their fingers.

"I _love_ you, Elena. And I need you. I _need_ you to be safe for me, okay? I can't lose you, especially not to _them_,"

The expected 'awkward silence' didn't follow, and instead, she welcomed the shimmering buzz in her head, not biding it annoying anymore. Klaus' slow and steady breathing relaxed her further and she grabbed his face, cradling it in her hands like he was a breakable doll.

She nodded, searching his eyes and pulling his face closer.

"You won't lose me,"

_So kiss me  
>So kiss me<br>So kiss me  
>So kiss me <em>

Klaus kissed her again and began moving, taking slow and adjustable thrusts, not breaking eye-contact through out the whole night.

**.**

It was sort-of funny actually. For the first time in her life, she felt fully and 100% rested. Her back wasn't sore from the wooden Swedish floor, and her skin didn't have any rashes from the hay. She was aware that she was fully naked and only covered with a quilt, but she honestly didn't care.

She felt _free_.

Well, as long as you didn't count the warm and slowly tightening arm around her waist, that is.

"I feel so _different_ today," she murmured, and the smile against her shoulder blade made her smile too.

"Good Morning, kitten."

A clatter of dishes shook them out of their morning chatter. Elena looked up and blushed heavily to see an annoyed Skye looking down on them.

"I said I wanted to see you in the _morning_, not the afternoon. We mightn't have enough time!"

Oats with natural honey and apple along with orange juice entered her vision. Klaus, not in the least bit ashamed of his nudeness, stood up and began picking up his clothes, not caring that there was another woman present in the room.

Elena's lips tightened. _Yes_, Skye had seen him naked plenty before. _No_, he didn't have to parade around as if he was hosting a private show, with him as the main attraction, _god dammit_.

He spared her a cheeky grin as he dressed and blew her a kiss. Beneath his cheerful behaviour, she could see the layer of sadness and fear. She hasn't even left yet and he _already_ missed her.

Skye, on the other hand, sat down right beside Elena and decided to go on about how Travis was probably the sweetest hybrid on earth and how she was already planning an April wedding.

In that moment, she reminded her of Caroline more than ever.

**.**

Katherine, who had been away again, came back just in time for Elena and Klaus to go and see Skye. She grabbed Elena's stuff and packed them in the trunk in a flash, and Travis chatted with Cindy for a while before going to wait with Katherine.

Elena wondered if she should knock, but Klaus decided to just open the door widely, grab her hand and walk right in like her owned the place. Technically, he did, but everyone deserves a little privacy.

"Look, basically, I've been researching this for a while with Annie and I guess we found familiarities with different cases. Or relationships; so to speak." Skye began and opened a large grimoire. The case was black with silver labellings.

Elena peeked at Klaus from the corner of her eye but he was stonily facing the witch, not a hint of emotion on his face.

"It was actually quiet common back in the 1300's, but as the vampire race progressed rapidly, less and less sightings -so to say- were recorded."

"Are you talking about my buzz? What do vampires have anything to do with it?"

Answers were finally laid out in-front of her, and she'd be damned if she just let them slip through her fingers.

"Those buzz' are only activated in certain people. Of course, it happens for a reason but the 'holders' are chosen randomly. It usually depends on when you meet _the _person. Some buzz' were said to be activated so far as into the person's 50's."

Elena shook her head and let go of Klaus' hand, walking forward.

"Skye, you're confusing me."

"The human population slowly began dying out because of the vampire raids, but before that, the buzz' were quiet well known around true mates."

"So basically, I'm one of those people that get this buzz? There are others?"

Skye rolled her eyes and Elena shivered as she felt Klaus' presence right behind her, so sudden that she almost jumped.

"That's not the point, Elena," Skye said and then sighed, turning to Klaus. "For the buzz to be activated, the 'holder' has to drink it's mate's blood willingly _three_ times."

Elena's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so thanks to drinking the blood of my 'mate' three times, I get an annoying buzz in my head. Does it even give me any ridiculous superpowers? Or is it completely useless?"

Skye put the grimoire down and stood up, clasping her hands together. "When you drink the blood for the third time, it completes the connection that you have with your mate. A deep one. It's _so_ deep and unique, that you can't even _begin _to want to describe it. But that's where it gets even _more_ interesting. The connection can only happen when-"

Klaus cut her off then, and Elena felt Klaus' hand resting in the middle of her back, playing with her hair absent-mindedly. "The 'holder'; so to speak, drinks the blood of their true soul-mate."

"And basically, when they don't connect with their soul-mate, or try to _force _a connection with someone that clearly isn't made for them, they perish. The buzz is sort of a non-subtle way of pointing you to your soul-mate."

Elena wasn't listening. Her mind was already trailing off by the time Klaus said the word 'soul-mate'.

_Klaus_ was her soul-mate. He was _hers_. He would never cheat on her. He would never betray her willingly or knowingly.

**.**

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when they began walking downstairs and outside. Elena sighed, slowly replaying all the memories she had made in almost every single room in this house. Her, Klaus, Donna, Annie, Travis and Skye spending their morning tea together in the kitchen or dining room. Her and Klaus watching TV in the evenings or playing the _Wii_ with Travis. Other memories, some not entirely welcome joined the joyous ones, but even now, she couldn't make herself resent them.

If it wasn't for Antonia, Klaus and Elena would never realise their feelings for one another.

Once she stepped outside, Klaus grabbed her hand, and for a second, the brunette thought he wasn't going to let her go. "I don't want you to go."

"You shoulda' thought of that before you compelled the heck outta' her." Katherine said from inside the car, but Klaus didn't pay her any attention.

Instead, he decided to kiss her. Slowly and almost teasingly, reminding her of the first time they kissed. Elena deepened the kiss almost instantly and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt, hearing a hearty chuckle from Travis.

At this point, she honestly didn't care that there were people watching. She just wanted to kiss her boyfriend goodbye.

A few minutes passed of them throwing careless promises and they were out and onto the road. Elena felt like strangling Katherine when she heard her mutter something under her breath, being positive that it had something to do with their PDA performance.

"So, Elena," she began and turned around, not paying any attention to the road ahead. "How are you planning on telling your friends?"

Ohhh, _shit._

_**.**_

**5,353 words. WOW. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but this should make-up for it, right? And gosh, who woulda' known that Klaus would confess first? I sure as heck didn't!**

**REVIEW! XO**


End file.
